Need You Dangerously
by Mandyloverforlife
Summary: Randy Orton knew how to get what he wanted when he wanted it, but what happens when the gorgeous stud has his eyes set on a certain diva...a diva who's not so easily persuaded by his mesmerizing azure eyes and beautiful muscular frame. Will the intense need for this beautiful green eyed woman cause Randy to show his dominant side, the side of him that most feared. WHATEVER IT TAKE
1. Chapter 1

I Need You Dangerously

A fan fiction love story based on the following characters: Randy Orton, Maria Kanellis, John Cena, Eve, Kelly Kelly, Cody Rhodes and alot of other WWE superstars

Chapter 1

"Yo Cena have you seen my keys?" A frustrated Randy Orton asked while he rambled through his duffle bag.

"No man, I haven't"

John and Randy have been best friends since their freshman year of college and now they were two of the biggest faces in the WWE.

"Why are you in such a hurry, you have two hours before your interview"

"I know that, but Vince wanted to meet with me in 45 minutes and I can't find my damn keys" Randy mumbled

"Hey Rand can I ask you something?"

"Yeah John you can ask me whatever you like as long as you help me look for my keys!" Randy said more than annoyed.

"Okay….ummm have you checked under the bed?"

"What?"

As Randy looked under the bed, he noticed his keys lying next to his other suitcase

"Wow Cena you're a real piece of work" Randy sneered

"Tell me something I don't know"

Randy eyed his best friend shaking his head laughing. "Well I need to get out of here, what do you have planned for the today?"

"I'm doing an autograph signing in the square"

"That's whats up man, well I better get going" Randy said while heading for the door.

"Alright man check you later"

As Randy made his way down the hall, he noticed a group of girls standing in the corridor staring at him as he passed by.

"OMG! It's really him Randy Orton" One of the girls whispered

"DAMN! It should be a crime to look that gorgeous. " stated the blond head girl with googly eyes.

"Why is he so beautiful? He's like a Greek god" the other girl said to the ones surrounding her. Randy could not help but chuckle to himself as he shot the girls his trademark smile.

"Ladies" Randy said smiling, he loved the way he was ogled by every female he came in contact with; they literally drooled over him and he had no objections to that, what man would. As Randy made his way to the elevator he noticed a very gleeful Eve Torres waiting patiently for her lift to arrive.

"Hey Randyyyy" Eve said smiling at him showing her beautiful smile

"Whats up Eve"

"I should be asking you that." She said with a sly smile grazing her face.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh I think you know Mr. Legend Killer." she said laughing.

"Okay Eve, I don't know what you are talking about?" Randy said frustrated

Eve could tell she was getting under the Legend Killer's skin, which amused her very much.

"Let's just say a certain someone knows about the very sexual dream you had about another certain someone we both know." Eve stated laughing

"Okay Eve again what the hell are you talking about!" Randy said in a very low tone so no one but Eve could hear him.

"Oh Randy calm down, your secret is safe with me" Eve said smiling waving him away

Before Eve knew what was happening Randy had her arm in his firm grip.

"Ouch Randy, your hurting me!" Eve whimpered

"Okay Eve I don't have time for you and your little games, so tell me whatever the hell you know" Randy said through clenched teeth.

"Maria!" Eve said with a crooked smile

Just by the sound of her name caused, Randy's whole muscular body to tense up and Eve definitely took notice.

"What about Maria" Randy said

"Oh nothing, I totally forgot Maria is doing her sexy, steamy, hot photo shoot for her Diva of the Year layout, and im helping her pick out her lingerie for it, but don't worry baby I'll make sure it's very skimpy, and sexy and when I say sexy I mean SEXY! Open cup bra, edible panties, or maybe see through panties will see, that will definitely give you something to dream and fantasize about." Eve said with a slick smile and a wink.

Just the thought of Maria in her bra and panties made Randy's lower region twitch with anticipation.

"Whateve I gotta go." Randy said in a low husky voice

"Sure you do baby...bye Randy" Eve said chuckling as she made her way down the hall.

The elevator finally made it to Randy's floor and as he slowly entered he let the thoughts of the gorgeous Maria Kanellis flood his mind. "Damn Eve!"

...

"NO EVE! Definitely not!" Maria said in shame

"Oh come on Maria you look hot as hell, every guy on the planet is going to be fantasying about you while their jacking off." Eve stated laughing "Ahhh guys are so easy!" Eve said with a devilish smile

"God Eve that's gross!"

"Eve I'm more than just a face, I have a brain you know" Maria said looking at her friend

"Oh come on Maria you know as good as I do men do not buy these kind of magazines for the articles and I know you have a brain, you also have beautiful sea green eyes, a breath taking smile, the most perfect breast that any girl would kill for, and long sexy legs and lets not forget about that ass of your" Eve said as she smacked Maria on her butt."

"Eve I have a piece of thread covering my breast!"

"Maria a hot body should be shown off, you're a diva for God sakes and on top of that you have a layout for playboy your doing in two more months where your going to be wearing a lot less than this, so just think of it as practice."

"I don't know Eve."

"You said that I'm in charge of your lingerie selection….Right?" Eve said questioning her best friend

"Okay, yes I said that but I feel so uncomfortable"

"I want my layout to be sexy and classy and hot….not slutty, sleazy, and whorish." Maria said eyeing her friend.

"FINE! We'll go to another store." Eve said somewhat annoyed

"Ahhhhh and I have the perfect person to help us out find the perfect piece for you." Eve said ecstatic

"Oh God im half scared of your perfect person. If she has some of the same ideas you do i'll pass." Maria said chuckling

"She's one of your best friends next to me that is." Eve said laughing

"Alright I give up" Maria said throwing her hands in the air "Anything is better then this."

"Great leave it all to me." Eve said smiling "Now go and change so we can grab some lunch."

"You just said a mouth full." Maria said laughing

Randy sat in his black customize Bentley with his mind clearly not on seeing Vince, but thanks to Eve and her vivid details the only thoughts on his mind was of Maria. "God why is she's so fucking perfect" he groaned out loudly as he tilted his head back in frustration. He wanted to touch himself so badly and just let every sexual image he's ever had of her rush to his memory. "Fuck this is crazy!" "Speaking of crazy how did Eve know about my wet dream I had, and why the hell am I talking to myself. I need help obviously I need help!" Randy was known as the playboy of WWE on camera very friendly with the ladies and sometimes a bit of an ass, but in all actuality he's was pretty quiet, mysterious to most of the divas; gorgeous as all hell but very modest. As he looked at the time on his dashboard, the Legend Killer realized he has been sitting in the parking lot for over 20 minutes. "Guess I should go inside and see what Vince wants…..after I calm down, how the hell would I explain a full on erection to my boss, I'll pray to God that hopefully it doesn't have to come to that."

As Randy entered Vince spacious office, he observed the three posters Vince had hanging on his wall. The poster on the top left corner was of the WWE champion John Cena but the poster was from his movie The Marine. Then Randy's eyes shifted to the poster directly above Vince's chair and it was of none other than himself the World Champion also known as The Viper. He loved that photo shoot in particular because it took place in his hometown and as he was there, he was able to spend time with the fans and his family talk about a win win. Then of course right next to his poster on the far right corner was of three divas laying on the hood of a black tricked out hummer in there swim suits smiling showing off their beautiful teeth. On the left side was Kelly Kelly "talk about your perfect blond" she was a total knockout, hot as hell wearing a red bikini that had a red bow in the center with red heels to match and laying on the right was yours truly the gorgeous Eve Torres sporting a white swim suit that tied around the neck and as it dropped down to her stomach the material was netted and as it got down to her lower region it reside just like the top she also had white open toe heels that strapped around the legs. And in the middle of the two beautiful women was the one that has been taking over every thought, dream, and fantasy he has had lately. It was her, the angel herself Maria Kanellis smiling directly at him. Her mesmerizing green eyes took over his ability to think coherently as he begin to feel that familiar ache in his groin that he felt every time she would cross his mind. "Fuck not again" Randy cursed aloud. As Maria lay across the black hummer Randy allowed his eyes to roam over her body. She had on a black bikini that tied up around the neck the top also had strings in the center of the two cups to adjust. His eyes roamed down a little father stopping on her flat stomach… "Man what I would do to have my tongue explore every inch of her body." Randy said to himself. Randy's eyes drifted down toward a spot where he has been plenty of times in his dreams. Her bottoms had strings on both sides of her bikini as she wore the sexiest thigh boots he has ever seen with her famous fish net gloves to match. "Those legs go on for days, I bet they would look perfect wrapped around me." he said smiling to himself. His dirty mind was just getting ready to take a trip back to his favorite place in the world, Maria Ville when Vince entered his office.

"Ah Randy I see you finally made it"

"Yes sir, I kind of had trouble finding my keys this morning" Randy said with a slight chuckle

"Well lets not worry about that Randy" "Do you know why I wanted to see you Randy?"

"No sir I don't" Randy said confused

"Well as you know every year around this time we participate in the Make a Wish Foundation and some of the WWE superstars were on the fourteen of the kids list this year and Mr. Legend Killer you were one of them along with John Cena, Cody Rhodes, Undertaker, Kelly Kelly, Maria, Mickie James, Kane, Eve etc.

"Okay Vince that sounds great."

"Wonderful im glad you think so, now you guys will leave in two weeks once you get back from Miami, and we will have an over all meeting before you leave, now Randy I have word that the children that want to meet you wants to take a trip to Disney World so you will be meeting them in Orlando Florida at the happiest place on earth."

"Okay that sounds great, I love doing the Make a Wish for the kids and it makes me appreciates life so much more." Randy said with a warm smile

"Im so happy you have that outlook Randy, sadly everybody doesn't feel that way." Vince said gazing out his office window.

" Oh yeah before I forget after you guys come back from the Make a Wish Foundation I will be sending you on your annual vacation, this year you will have three weeks off so enjoy Mr. Orton." Vince said smiling

"Okay thank you Vince"

"No thank you Mr. Orton, now enjoy the city of Dallas before the big show tonight….and good luck on your match."

"Thank you Vince, that means a lot coming from you."

"Alight kid now get out of here." Vince said laughing

"Okay, see you later Vince."

Randy smiled to himself as he left out of Vince's office. "Man that guy has the best job ever." As Randy got into his car, he noticed that he had one missed call and four text messages. "I guess I have been a little distant lately.," he said to himself

As Randy called his mother back to tell her his news, he noticed another text from John reading 'TONIGHT PARTY AT THE CLUB MAJIC 8 AFTER THE SHOW, EVERYBODY WHO'S ANYBODY WILL BE THERE WERE SHUTTING THE PLACE DOWN!' "TIME 10PM TILL 4 AM"

Randy was not very fund of the party but since his best friend was throwing it he was kinda obligated to attend but he would not be staying until 4am that is for sure!

...

"Wow this steak is amazing! And let me not get started on the steamed string beans" Maria said amazed

"Tell me about it, this has got to be the best tasting pasta I have ever had in my life, and im not just saying that!" Eve stated not looking up from her phone

"Uh Huh, Eve what are you doing? You haven't stopped texting since we got here which was an hour ago."

"Oh nothing, just talking to a friend."

"Okayyyyyy" Maria said slightly laughing

As Maria finished her food, she noticed Eve staring at her all of a sudden.

"Okay Eve what's wrong?"

"Nothing I was just thinking of something." Eve stated

"Care to share Eve"

"Alright, you will never guess who I ran into today." Eve said as she drunk her tea not taking her eyes off Maria

"I don't know, who?" Maria said curious

"I'll give you a hint"

"Aw Eve come on can you just tell me?"

"Nope! Now first hint, he's 6 foot 4inches gorgeous blue aqua eyes that girl could swim in , with a smile that makes a girl weak in the knees and his strong muscular physique that can make you lose every good sense God has given you and not to mention he's a fucking masterpiece basically he's that tall, dark, and handsome guy that every girl would want in their bed, shower, back seat of their car, and he's such a bad boy" Eve said staring into space

"Okay ima go on a limb here and say Randy." "And by the way that was like five hints not one" Maria said not amused sipping from her sprite.

"You would be right Ria."

"So I take it you have a reason for telling me you saw him." Maria said looking at Eve with a questionable look on her face.

"Maria it was Randy Orton!"

"Okayyyyy we work with him, your point is?"

"He's just so freaking hottttt! And he's totally vibing on someone at this table" Eve said giving Maria her googly eyes

"Good for you Eve, your starting to act like his crazy female fans...Shall i get him to sign a t shirt for you?" Maria said laughing

"Oh I wish" Eve said giggling "I would be on him like white on rice and a paper plate caught in a snow storm" Eve said laughing

Maria was just about to give her "Being Hot isn't Everything Speech" when all of a sudden her attention was on the stunning blond heading their direction

"OMG RIAAAAAAA!" Kelly Kelly said running to Maria with open arms

"Kellz!" Maria jumped up from her seat to hug her other best friend she has not seen in five months.

"What are you doing here, not that im not happy to see you of course!" Maria said smiling from ear to ear. Maria and Kelly Kelly joined WWE around the same time and when they met on RAW they clicked instantly, they did everything together from rooming together to shopping, going out to dinner, movies, even double dating, but the two girls were split up thanks to the WWE Draft which moved Kelly Kelly to ECW.

"Sooooo my dearest friends it turns out that ECW is doing a Home Show in Dallas this week so saying that to say you guys are stuck with me for seven consecutive days!" Kelly said giggling

"OMG Kelly that's wonderful" Maria said jumping up and down "But how did you know we were here?" Maria question

"Remember my friend I was texting earlier?" Eve asked smiling

"Yeah….."

"Well here she is" Eve said laughing "She's also the specialist who is going to help find you the perfect outfits for your layout!" stated Eve clapping.

"You bet your blazing red hair I am!" Kelly said giggling

"That's wonderful!" Maria said

"I know right, I even have a chain of lingerie stores for us stop at and the plus side is I know four of the managers that work in some of the stores that were going to and their so excited about meeting the two of you….very big fans." Kelly said smiling

"Awesome, so shall we get going" Eve said

"We shall." Maria and Kelly said collectively

"Oh and RIA don't forget about the conversation we were having earlier about you know who." Eve said as she gave a wink.

"Okayyyy weirdoes lets go." Kelly said laughing

"Okay Randy, what's going on with you?" John asked as he looked at a gold watch in the store window.

"I don't know what you're talking about man."

"Okay for starter I haven't seen you out with a girl in like two months, dude that's like not of the norm for you." "Are you sick are something" John asked looking at his best friend concerned.

"No im not sick, im just tired of sleeping with random girls and partying and drinking all the time" Randy said irritated

"What are you saying exactly Randy?" John said now staring at Randy

"Im saying im tired of fucking girls who I can care less about, so that's why you haven't seen me with anyone." Randy said aggravated

"So your telling me that you're not fucking chicks anymore and that you want to fall in love or something?" John asked laughing hysterically

"Why is that so funny?" Randy said pissed off

"My bad man I don't mean to poke fun, but Rand that's not you dude…..never has been."

"Well people change John and I'm entitled to that, and im sick of people holding my past over my head all the fucking time!" Randy said angrily

"Okay… Okay…. your right man, I'm sorry." "So is their someone who has sparked your interest" John asked as he browsed through the store

"Maybe" Randy said quietly

"So there is a girl, okay man spill who is she?"

Randy did not say anything as he fumbled around with his phone

"Earth to Randy are you there?" as John waved his hand in front of Randy's face trying to get his attention.

"Yeah im here." Randy chuckled

"Well how do you know her?"….."No scratch that, what does she look like?"

Randy rubbed the temple on the left side of his head as a sexy smile crept upon his handsome face.

"Okay….I don't even know how to start"

"Well you can start by telling me how she looks like I just asked" John chuckled

"John she's so perfect, she has the most beautiful green emerald eyes I've ever seen , and her lips God I dream of kissing those wonderful pink lips, and she has creamy soft porcelain skin that I ache to have my lips consume, and her legs those long shapely sensual legs that I need to have wrapped around me, and I love the way she kink her eyebrows when she's confused about something, and that smile…..that smile is going to be the death of me, her laughter is my symphony I fantasize about being that guy she needs….that guy she wants."

"Wow Randy…you've got it bad"

"I know, this is like crazy beyond crazy! Every time I see her I'm like this horny teenager crushing on the hottest girl in school that would do anything to get next to her to just breathe the same air and smell her skin, I would do anything to have her in my arms" "That's all I think about daily, me and her doing the romantic things that couples do." "John this isn't me!" "What's the hell wrong with me" Randy cried out

"Okay Randy you're starting to creep out the customers, we better get going"

"Okay but first lets stop by a flower shop…I have to get her to notice me."

"Whatever you say Rand."

...

"Ria you look hot as hell, I told you I have friends in high places." Kelly said laughing

"Eve…what do you think?"

"I think if I was gay we would be doing it right now" Eve said laughing

"Ria….Do we have a winner?"

"OMG I love it Kellz, and I love how you added in my fish net gloves along with the matching thigh high stockings" Maria said smiling "It's totally me!"

"I pick this out in particular because of how the bra is made with the fish net material right under the nipple, so it shows part of you breast but in a very sexy but not slutty way!" Kelly said clapping her hands in excitement.

"I love how the underwear is made out of fishnet material in the back but lace in the front… kinda like a sexy peep show." Eve said smiling "And I have the perfect garter belt that would look amazing with it"

"Oh my god I really do love it" Maria said all gushy

"Awesome, well we better get going you two have a show to rock." Kelly said full of joy

"Okay, so Kelly are you excited about seeing Cody?" Maria asked already knowing her answer.

"Of course I am" Kelly said smiling from ear to ear "I'm thinking about hiding out in his locker room before he gets there and wrapping myself in a life size bow and letting him untie me!" Kelly said laughing "A little good luck sex before his match" Kelly said twirling her pretty blond hair around her well-manicured finger.

"Speaking of sexy couples" Eve said with a devishish smile "Kellz don't you think Maria and Randy would make the hottest couple"

"God its Randy Orton were talking about, the Lady Thriller" Kelly said "He'll make a turtle look good" Kelly said giggling

"Well maybe he's not my type" Maria said looking at her friends

"Are you kidding me…..Randy's everyones type" Eve said astound "That's the luxury of being Randy Orton" Kelly said smiling like a starstruck little girl.

"Why do we keep talking about Randy Orton!?" Maria said disconcert

"Because he likes you Maria!" Eve said looking at her friend

"What?" Maria laughed

"It's true, and honestly I think you should give him a chance"

"First of all this is the first time I've heard of this Eve, second Randy isn't the dating type, and third Randy is a more blond hair blue eye Barbie type girl, no offense Kells"

"None taken" Kelly chuckled

"Maria sometimes you are your own worst enemy." Eve said

"And I've worked with Randy personally, and Maria he's one of the sweetest guys I know. Most of the time he's judged by his on screen character instead of who he is off screen and it's not fair. He's not the guy you think he is" Kelly said sincerely "But I can definely find out if he likes you seeing that I can read him like a book." Kelly laughed

"Your guys I haven't dated in like…"

"Forever" Eve said cutting her off

"Yeah it's been awile, I think I should be focused on other things besides trying to make a love connection especially with Randy Orton of all people." Maria said eyeing them.

"Maria your friends with some of the guys right?" Eve asked

"Yes Eve you know that, why?"

"Just asking, anyways John is throwing a party tonight after the show and were all going!" Eve said clapping

"Ummm about that I don't wanna go" Maria said not looking up

"What awww come on Ria" Kelly said frowning

"Im not really the party type, you guys know that!" Maria said flipping through her phone

"But everyone is going to be there and I bet Randy will be extremely happy to see you" Eve smiled

"Are we seriously back on this again" Maria said groaning

"No were not Ria, we just want you to come, and have fun with two of your best friends that loves you very much because one of your best friend's hardly gets a chance to see you anymore!" Kelly said pouting

"Aww Kelly don't give me look. " Maria said frowning

"I'll stop when you say yes you'll come." Kelly said still pouting

Maria glanced up to see both of her friends staring at her.

"Fine! I'll go, but im not staying long" Maria said giving her two favorite girls a warm smile.

"Great" Eve said giving a little dance

"Awesome" Kelly said dancing along with Eve

"So Maria are you going to pay for that gorgeous dress or what?" Eve said smiling

"Of course!" Maria said giggling "Will you guys wait for me?" she asked

"Of course!" Kelly said mocking her cutely

"Awesome, thanks guys! I'll be right back." Maria said happily

"Greattttttt" Eve said sneakly

The two divas smiled at each other as they watched Maria pay for her dress

"So what are we going to do about Maria and Randy" Eve asked Kelly

"Well tonight I will find out if it's true that the stud of WWE is crushing on our sweet, innocent, beautiful Maria." Kelly said smiling

"Great, but how will we get Maria to even consider Randy?" Eve said.

"Don't worry about that, Maria just need to see the true Randy Orton and trust me when she does we can be the bride maids at their wedding, and the god mothers of their soon to be twin babies!" Kelly said happily

"Okay slow down Kellz, don't let Maria hear you say that….but that's great. So tonight we will know whats going on in the mind of the Legend Killer."

"Tonight" Kelly said again

"Awesome" Eve said as she slaps high five with Kelly


	2. Chapter 2

Okay you guys this is chapter 2. If i don't receive any reviews or comments I WILL STOP WRITING! I also have another Fanfiction called "Where Love was Found" very sexy story so check it out my lovely readers. Sorry it's so short. Hope you guys enjoy.

"This is nuts" Maria said as she was getting dressed for tonight's show "me and Randy" doesn't even sound right "I mean he is gorgeous out of this world, he's got the dreamy knight and shining armor thing going, but he's Randy not really boyfriend material" "God why is he so handsome" Maria groaned "Eve's probably just assuming things, I bet he has never even gave me a second glance." Maria said as she lightly curled her shiney red locks. "Alright, done" Maria said as she took a final run down check of herself in the mirror. She wore a beautiful black dress that stopped at her mid thigh and hugged her curvy body as it tied around her neck, her back was completely out, open for the world to see, she wore red lipstick with matching red 7 inch stiletto with red fish net gloves. As she looked at her beautiful reflection in the mirror suddenly, she noticed Randy slowly walking behind her. "Your gorgeous Maria" he said in a low husky voice as he wrapped his strong muscular tattoo arms around her tiny waist and placed a open mouth kiss on her bare shoulders, he rested his chin on her shoulder and gazed at their relfection in the mirror, "God how did I get so lucky" Randy asked "It helps that your hot" Maria said smiling "you smell insanely delicious babe" he said placing kisses all over her neck. Maria could not help but smile as she fantasizes about Randy. "What the hell is wrong with me" Maria said as she shook the thought of her and Randy out of her head "God is it hot in here, the air conditioner must be broken." she stated. The fantasy seemed so real she could actually feel the kisses on her bare skin. "I better get over to the arena the show starts in an hour" As Maria was headed out the door she almost tripped on something in her doorway. She picked up a mysterious dozen of red roses, they were so pretty. She smiled to herself as she smelt the beautiful flowers…in the mist of her looking at the lovely arragement she noticed a note "To Maria, words can't describe how beautiful you are, just the mere thought of you makes me smile, when I see you it's like looking at an angel, im so privilege to be able to work with you…..Yours Truly" Maria couldn't stop the smile from taking over her face, but who on earth were the mysterious flowers from. Maria smelt the flowers once more before she took them back into her hotel room she smiled to herself once more before she left for the arena.

Kelly was waiting patiently inside her boyfriend's dressing room. Kelly and Cody have been together for three years and they were more in love than ever. Kelly remembers the first time Cody asked her out, he was so nervous Kelly found him to be so cute. She remembered their first date like it was yesterday, Cody asked Maria a million questions about things that made Kelly happy from her favorite music group to her favorite food, color, and flower. Their first date was beyond amazing, Cody noticed everytime he would see Kelly should would be singing a song from "The Script" thats when he found out that The Script was one of her favorite groups. Cody was able to score two front row tickets to their sold out concert with backstage passes, Maria was in on the date Cody had planned but he made her swear to secrecy which she had no problem with, she was so happy for Kelly and her new found love. That night was one of the most amazing night's of her life as her and Cody along with thousands of other fans rocked out to The Script under the beautiful clear sky and at that same concert it where they shared their first kiss, that same concert was the start of their remarkable relationship. Kelly left a note for Cody on the table that read "Dear Cody you have been invited to an unwrap party for your future win tonight, you have a gift inside your walk in closet" Kelly was waiting inside Cody's locker room closet wearing nothing but a red life size bow over her breast with a matching red thong and black 6 inch stiletto. While Kelly was fixing her bow, she heard the locker room door open along with two voices laughing and talking. Kelly recognized the two voices instantly "OMG" Kelly said to herself "he's with Randy" "Please don't open the door, please don't open the door," Kelly repeated nervously

"So are you ready for your match?" Randy asked Cody

"Better believe it, but im ready to see Kelly more than anything"

"I would be too if i were you" Randy said winking

"Dude that's my girl your talking about" Cody said jokinly

"Just kidding" Randy said smiling

"I bet you are" Cody said laughing

"So Randy what are you going to do about this obession with Maria?"

"I'm not obessed, i just can't stop thinking about her." Randy said shaking his head

"Well have you talked to her" Cody asked

"No, i haven't"

"well maybe u should"

"easier said than done" Randy said

"Well what did she say when you gave her the flowers"

"I didn't give them to her, i just left them at her hotel room door," Randy said disappointed

"Randy you've got to say something, that isn't healthy man"

"I know, hopefully tonight she will show up at the party and with a bit of luck i will be able to mustard up enough guts to talk to her.''

"Dude you better say something, Maria mighty fine...you don't want someone to beat you to the punch." Cody said while read a letter he found the table

"Well it's kinda hard when the biggest heel of WWE wants to be with WWE sweetheart." Randy said not looking up

"Dude just talk to her!" Cody said while eyeing his closet door

"Yeah okay, i'll talk to you later...good luck man" Randy said heading out the door

"Yeah you too" Cody said laughing

Cody was astound when he open up his closet door to find his beautiful, sexy girl friend smiling at him wearing nothing but a red bow.

"Oh my god baby!" Cody said "this is one hell of a surprise, you look sexy as hell" Cody said smiling

"Well thank you, you look mighty sexy too!" as Kelly wrapped her arms around Cody's neck and kissed him.

Cody kissed Kelly's neck while picked her up and backed her into the wall "god Kelly you are instanely hot baby" Cody said while still kissing her neck. Kelly moaned while Cody rubbed her pussy making her wet. Cody looked at Kelly through hooded eye while he bit his lower lip as he untied Kelly's bow. He placed light kisses on her collar bone..."baby i kinda over heard what you and Randy were talking about" "You did, did you" Cody said nibbling on Kelly's ear. "Yesssssss" Kelly moaned "So Randyyyy" "Ah baby that feels good" "So Randy really likes Ria" Kelly asked more focused on how good Cody was making her feel... Cody gazed into Kelly's baby blue eyes "Yes babe, he does...now can i please make my beautiful girlfriend feel good before my match?" Cody asked as he slide Kelly's thong to the side. "Yes you may"

...

Maria was reading over her script for tonight's show when all of a sudden, she ran into a brick wall, but lucky the walls strong arms stopped her from falling.

"Oh my God im so sorry" Maria said rubbing her head. As Maria looked up she noticed a pair of gorgeous ocean blue eyes gazing down on her and they belonged to none other than the striking Randy Orton.

Randy did not say a word; he could see the pain edge on Maria's pretty face, as she went down to grab her ankle. Randy could tell she was hurt pretty bad as she told him sorry again and tried to hop away. Randy couldn't stand to see the woman he was completely crazy about in so much pain. He picked Maria up bridal style not taking his eyes off her.

"Randy" Maria said in her sweet innocent voice

"Yes" Randy husky voice answered

God he loved the way she said his name, he could feel the warmth radiating from her slinder body, she fit so perfectly in his arms, like she was made just for him.

"Where are you taking me" she asked him nervoulsy

She loved being so close to Randy, she could feel his heart beating extremely fast, and God the man smelled amazing "What the hell is wrong with me" Maria thought

Randy gave her a warm smile "Im taking you to get your ankle looked at" "i think you hurt it pretty badly"

Randy swallowed thickly as he continued to gaze into those sea green, he could feel his erection kneeing in his jean

He moved a out of place hair behind her ear. She looked at him while smiling shly

"Randy you don't have to do this"

"maybe i want to" he said smiling at her

Maria was at a lost for words, is Randy Gorgeous Orton being kind to her?

"Thank you Randy" Maria said shly "And I'm so sorry for running into you, i can be a total klutz" she said

Randy tighten his grip on Maria and held her closer to him as he gazed into her eyes. " Your not a klutz Maria, you couldn't be a klutz if you tried."

"Thank you" she said shly looking down

He gave her a warm smile.

The doctor's office seemed so far away to her as she though her heart was going to jump out of her chest.

Randy was just enjoying the moment with her.

"There" Randy stated as he slowly made his way inside the doctor's office while being extremely careful with Maria.

"Hello Mr. Orton and Ms. Kanellis" the doctor said looking up from his desk.

"Hi Doc" Randy said

"Well well, what happen here"

"It was all me" Maria said embarressed..."I wasn't watching where i was going and i totally collided with Randy, and i think i fell the wrong way and hurt my ankle."

"Ok Maria...Randy can you put her on the bed so i can examine her ankle"

"Sure" Randy slowly placed Maria on the bed.

"Thanks Randy" Maria said softly.

"No problem" Randy said giving her a warm smile

The doctor smiled as he watched the two.

"So Ms. Kanellis, I ran some test and it looks like you have a sprang there, just apply some ice for a couple of days and you should be back to normal...now im going to put a wrap on your ankle so it can help the healing process."

"Ok...thank you doctor"

"Anytime"

"Oh and Ms. Kanellis try not to do alot of walking okay."

"Ok" Maria said smiling

"Shall i take you to your locker room" Randy said.

"Randy...you really don't have to do this, I can get a wheel chair or some cruches or something."

"I don't mind Maria" Randy said picking her up, not letting her say another word.

"Does this look a little weird Randy?" Maria said gazing at him

"What, me helping you?"

"Well...yeah, i mean for starters you have a match in what 30 mins and good luck on that by the way, she said smiling at him, but aren't you concern about your repuation?"

Randy couldn't help but laugh..."My repuation?"

"Yeah, you know you kinda have a rep for being a total bad ass back stage, and i don't know...i don't think a bad ass would be helping a girl who pretty much ran into him in the first place"

"I kinda heard about that...the whole bad ass thing, the truth is that's my personality like 25% of the time, the other 75% I'm pretty quiet."

"Yeah i noticed that" Maria said smiling at him..."I guess you can't believe everything you hear"

"You really can't" Randy said staring into Maria's green eyes, God he wanted to kiss her, to taste her, to feel her. He could feel the heat radiating from her slinder body.

"Here we are Ms. Kanellis" Randy said as he slowly placed her on the couch in her locker room.

"Thank you so much Randy"

"No problem"

He was just about to make his way out of Maria's locker room when a question he wanted to ask her popped into his head... "Are you going to the party John is throwing at Club Majic 8"

"I don't know...i tolded Eve and Barbie i would go, but it's probably not the best thing for me to do since i have a sprang ankle" Maria giggled cluching on to her sprang ankle.

"Yeah, i guess not... I really don't want to go, I haven't really been the party type lately"

"I understand, I think a nice movie and a couple snacks can make a kick ass Friday night" Maria giggled

He was completely captavated by her charm, she was everything a man could ask for in a woman, and he wanted her for himself and himself only.

"I think that's what im going to do...have a movie night, I know I promised my friends and all but the situation have changed." Maria said with a sneaky smile lighting up her pretty face.

"That is true, maybe I can sprang my ankle or something or sprang a toe. Do you think John will buy that?"

"Probably not." Maria laughed

"Well I probably better get going, I have a match coming up"

"Yes you do." she said smiling at him

"Hey Randy"

"Yeah"

"Good luck, and thank you again for today"

"No problem angel" Maria looked up at Randy and smiled. "Wait... did he just call me angel?" Before she could respond she noticed Randy had disappeared

"Yo man, what are you doing coming out of the womens locker room?" John asked with a smirk on his face

"Nothing, their was an accident and I was making sure everything was okay"

"What kind of accident?"

"What?"

"You said their was an accident...What kind of accident?"

"It's not big deal John really, now if you acuse me I have a match to get too"

"Hey before you run me over, your still coming to my party tonight right?"

"Ummmm, about that...I don't know"

"Aww come on Randy, don't be a dip shit...your my best friend and your not coming to my party? I think it will be good for you to GET OUT every now and then."

"Hey I get out!" Randy said annoyed

"Yeah well training doesn't count Rand...and beside their are going to be some really fine women there, who knows maybe if you mingle with people you would have some fun, you kinda have to come anyways."

"And why is that?"

"Well i was going to surprise you but I met this smoking hot blond and guess who her fav superstar is..." "I'll tell you...It's you man, I would have given anything to hear her say me, but thats the way the cookie crumbles."

"John I really don't want to be set up...okay"

"Okay I won't set you up, but she's coming just throwing it out there." "Soooo when are you telling Maria you "WANT HER" he asked smiling from ear to ear.

"What?"

"Oh come on Randy, give me a little more credit." "Did you really think I didn't know."

"Ok John, how did you find out?"

"Are you kidding me Randy, everytime she's around your damn near undressing her with your eyes and you get all tense and shit."

"Whatever John"

"Randy it's totally cool, Maria is hot as hell fire, any man in his right mind would want her."

"Well so you know"

"I kinda knew for a while now, that night we had to share a room in Washington and you thought I was sleep...by the way you talking in you sleep is totally not cool dude, you should get that checked out." "Anyways you damn near came in your sleep that night and Maria's name was on your lips." John said laughing

"I can't believe you lied to me, you told me you didn't hear anything!"

"Well I lied"

"Oviously"

"Anyways are you coming tonight are what"

"Yeah man I will be there, but im not staying long"

"Whatever as long as you come"

"Okay I really have to go"

"Okay okay okay, get going" John chuckled

"Wait Randy"

"Yes John, what is it now?"

"What did she say when you gave her the flowers"

"I didn't give them to her, I left them on the floor in front of her hotel room" Randy said disappointed

"Chicken" John shouted at him " You should tell her like ASAP, a girl like Maria will not be around forever Randy."

"I know and I will just when I feel the time is right, but I REALLY HAVE TO GO!"

"Alright man, i'll see you at the party"

"See you then"

It was now 11:00 pm as Randy stared in the mirror, he was wearing a tight white t shirt that outlined his muscular chest with a pair of dark demin black jeans that made his already perfect ass look even more amazing, as he was putting on his cologne he couldn't help but wonder how Maria was doing with her ankle. He really enjoyed spending time with her today, even under the circumstance.

"Well she won't be at the party tonight Randy so just get over it." He said to himself

When he finally arrived at his best friends party he was amazed to how many people were there. Everywhere he turned he saw people having a great time drinking and dancing, and laughing. As he made his way over to the bar where he saw John and Eve flirting. Eve was sitting in John's lap whispering something in his ear, and by the look on John's face he was very interested in what she was saying.

John saw Randy at the bar and threw him his trademark smile and Randy returned it. As Randy continued scanning the room he saw Flair and a young hot brunnette dancing, Randy couldn't help but chuckle to himself. Then Randy spotted Barbie and Cody sitting at a table all cuddled up holding each other. Barbie shot Randy a sweet smile and waved him over. While Randy was in the mist of going over to his friends he saw a group of attractive women staring at him like a piece of meat, Randy chuckled to himself and greeted Barbie and Cody.

"Whats up love birds" Randy said to the happy pair

"Hey Randy" Barbie said as she leaned over to hug Randy

"What's up man" Cody said smiling and rocking to the music "This is one cool party John threw."

"Yeah it seems to look that way" Randy smiled

"So what have you been up too Randy?" Kelly asked

"Nothing much, just working traveling...pretty much the same you guys have been up too minus the kissing and holding hands." he said as a sad look played across his face

"Aww Randy" Kelly said with a sad look on her gorgeous face

"Dude those women over there have not stopped staring over here since you sat down."

"Really" Randy said not looking up

"Yeah and one is coming this way"

"Hi" the beautiful blond said to Randy

"Hello"

"Umm i was just wondering, would you like to dance?" the woman asked

"Ummm im not really a dancer"

"Okay, well i will let you watch the dance floor and pick up some steps and i will come back and ask later." she said with a smile

"Okay" Randy smiled back

"Randy! Dude she was a totally hottie!"

"Excuse me!" Barbie said giving Cody the evil eye

"What i meant to say is, she's a nice looking girl kinda Randy's type"

"Much better" Barbie said as the trio burst into laugher

"To be honest im not in the mood."

"Oh yeah, Randy...what you did today for Maria was very sweet" Barbie said smiling at him.

"It was nothing...how is she by the way?"

"She's okay, just being Ria...Probably bored in that hotel room" Kelly said laughing

"You know Randy, those flowers you sent her were gorgeous...and the card was very sweet!"

"What flowers?" Randy said looking confused

"Oh come on Randy! Your forgeting who your talking to...I know you very well sir" Kelly said giggling "And before me and Eve left for the party we were at Maria's hotel room and I saw the red roses, and the card!" "which was very sweet by the way, and don't worry I didn't tell her"

"You know Randy, you and Maria would make a very hot couple...very sexy!" Kelly said clapping her hands together in amazment. I can picture it now." she said sweetly

"Yeah, me too" Randy said in a low voice so no one could hear him

"When we left her she was watching movies curled up in bed."

"Lucky bed" Randy said softly

"You guys I think I'm going to cut out of here." Randy said finally

"Are you sure man, the night is still young" Cody said looking at him

"Yeah"

"Okay but you owe that girl a dance remember" Cody said smiling at his friend

Randy rolled his eyes "Yeah that's not happening" as Randy nodded his head toward the girl who asked him to dance...she was on the dance floor with Flair."

Randy chuckled and waved goodbye and with that he was gone.

Staring at the ceiling in her quiet hotel room Maria laid in her bed in silence while recaping the events of her day.

"Today was pretty eventful" "First I have one of my very best friends back for a whole week, which im very excited about, and it seems i have a secret admire...humm, and Randy Orton was a total sweet heart today"

"Maybe Barbie is right, maybe he is really a sweet guy that has been judged harshly...he's a total hunk that's for sure!...God i love being in his arms, it was like nothing I've ever experienced before...so warm and strong, it felt like I belong there...and those eyes, God I can drown in those baby blue eyes of his"

Maria was just about to let the thoughts of Randy roam threw her mind when her eyes wondered over to the bouquet of red roses. They were absouletly beautiful. As she made her way over to the flowers she couldn't help but smile. She slowly picked up the card and read it again "To Maria, words can't describe how beautiful you are, just the mere thought of you makes me smile, when I see you it's like looking at an angel, I'm so privilege to be able to work with you…..Yours Truly.

"I can't believe they didn't leave a name..." "Angel...Angel?" "Where else did I...Oh my God Randy!" "No way, these roses aren't from him Maria, you can stop dreaming now."

"Well, im not really tired anymore...Might as well watch a movie and have a well deserved snack after that kick as training session I had before i sprang my ankle."

Just as she was about to pop in one of her favorite movie's of all times, Titanic their was a knock on the door.

"Well that was fast...They just left for the party, maybe they forgot something"

When Maria finally made it to the door she was completely stunned to see who was on the other side gazing back at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay guys here's chapter 3! REVIEW OR COMMENT PLEASE! I also have Chapter 4 almost finished and it is sooooooooo FREAKING GOOD! SO MUCH DRAMA! So enjoy also check out my other story "WHERE LOVE WAS FOUND" by Mandyloverforlife of course it is a Maria and Randy epic love story! So enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE IM BEGGING YOU IN ALL CAPS lol.

"Hey"

"Um...Hi, Randy, umm what brings you by?"

"Honestly I don't know, I was at John's party and somehow I found my way here" he said rubbing the back of his head

It still tends to catch Maria off guard sometimes with how attractive he is.

"Would you like to come in?"

"Um, no that's okay...I don't want to interupt what your doing."

"Your not!" she said eargly

"Ok...If you don't mind" Randy chuckled

"Not at all, I was just about to watch Titanic." she stated as she moved out the doorway to let him in."

"Love that movie" Randy said as he gave her his trademark smirk that made her heart melt.

"Really? I wouldn't take you for the romantic movie type."

"Well let's just say theirs alot of things you don't know about me, Miss Kanellis" he said smiling.

Maria was now only inches away from Randy's face.

"Is that right..." she said as she gave him a smirk of her own

"Yep" God he wanted to kiss her

"Like what?" she asked smiling. His eyes were so beautiful, she could easily see why all the women fall for him, was their anything not sexy about this man? Nope!

"This is it Randy, tell her how you feel. It's now or never."

"Well for starters I find your beauty staggering, Maria. I look at you sometimes and all I do is wonder what it would be like to kiss your perfect lips. Like I said before...words can't describe how beautiful you are. Just the mere thought of you makes me smile. When I see you it's like looking at an angel...and sometimes before I go to sleep I just lay in bed and imagine what it would be like to hold you in my arms and watch you sleep. What it would be like to wake up to you. I don't know, maybe it's just wishful thinking."

Maria stood there in silence, completely speechless...not able to move a muscle or say a word. She just stared at Randy in bewilderment not only about the fact that he was her secret admire, but that he was harvesting such strong, loving, feelings for her.

"Randy...I don't know what to say" Maria said still standing there in amazement.

Randy moved closer to Maria so close he could smell her intoxicating scent that drove him wild. He slowly brushed his thumb over her bottom lip as he became meserized again by her beautiful green eyes. She literally was an angel, she was his angel. Maria swallowed thickly as she stood there. She was shaking and she was totally unaware of it. Just a single touch from Randy sent her body into over drive. Randy Orton's tall muscular body towered over Maria's petite frame. He was so close that she could smell his cologne that was now assaulting her nose. She wanted nothing more than to be in his arms again now and forever. She wanted nothing more than to feel him touching her, holding her, kissing her, making mad, hot, passionate love to her. She never knew so many feelings could over take her.

Randy finally spoke as he cupped Maria's face in his large hands. He continued to brush his thumb over her lip and staring into her green eyes. It was like he was obsessed, he couldn't stop not only couldn't he, he didn't want to. She was an interesting mix of innocence and provocation.

"You don't have to say anything."

"How's your ankle?"

"It's okay. Thanks...Umm Randy"

"Yeah"

"How long have you been feeling ummm like this?" she stuttered

Randy tilted Maria's head up so his lips were close to hers

"Does it matter" He whispered

"I...I guess not" she studdered. Her voice was barely an auto.

"But if you must know, a very long time...too long"

They both stood there staring at each other. God what was she doing to him, she's so alluring. Randy cupped her cheek with his hand as his thumb moved slowly over her lip. He licked his lips in anticipation. Their eyes stilled locked together, his darkening in desire.

Did he know she wanted him as badly as he wanted her?

Was there desire for him in her eyes?

Maria's breath caught in her throat. He was gorgeous. She could feel her heart beating loudly in her chest. She only could see his incredibly lips and the sparkle in his amazing blue eyes. Slowly Randy bend down his head to her as his lips brushed over hers lightly. When she didn't protest, he deepend the kiss, his mouth opening over hers. He kissed her, forcing his tongue between her lips and exploring the sweet taste he longed for. Maria had the feeling she was flying. His lips were full, sensual. She had been kissed passonately before but nothing had prepared her for Randy's kiss. He took his time, exploring every inch of her mouth. His mouth took possession of her. As his tongue feverishly fondled hers, sensations that she had never known before scorched throught her, ignited every nerve and melted every bone. His large hands tangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head. Maria moaned softly into his mouth. That made him go crazy. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she drew him closer, pushing against his hard chest of his gorgeous body. He groaned when his body pressed against hers. Their tongues dueled in a frantic rhythm. He backed her up against the wall without breaking the kiss. Maria gave a soft gasp. Having her gasping and moaning was driving Randy insane, he was having the hardest time controlling his arousal. He pushed himself against her so she could feel what she was doing to him. Feeling Randy excited drove Maria crazy. Damn it all, she was driving him crazy. He left her lips and kissed her cheek and down her jawline to her neck. Their breathing became ragged, desire increasing. She arched her back and dug her nails into his shoulders. He kissed her neck hard biting down with pleasure. She moaned and breathed into his ear.

"Randy," she mumbled

"I love when you say my name," he panted in her ear

Maria heard a faint sound but she chose to ignore it. She was so lost in the gorgeous man who was taking control over her mind, body and soul. All of a sudden the noise became louder so loud she was able to make out the voices. Randy was so lost in the moment with Maria he never heard the loud banging on the door or the loud people screaming outside of it.

"Maria...Maria, we know your in there open the door!" screamed Eve

Randy's lips left Maria's neck and started kissing all over her jaw line and her cheeks in a feverish motion. He couldn't get enough of her. She was like his own personal drug and he was helplessly addicted.

"Randy..." she moaned softly against his ear again

"Maria, your driving me crazy" he breathe in hers ear

"Baby that feels so good, but Eve is outside the door"

"What door" Randy asked as he continueouly nibbled on the shell of Maria's ear

"My door" she said breathless "My hotel door"

"RIA! What on earth are you doing !" Mickie screamed

Maria took Randy's head in her hand and looked deeply in his blue eyes, those eyes filled with lust, passion and desire for her. "Baby we have to stop"

Randy's eyes were so hooded the only thing he saw was Maria as he pulled her close to him again. He gazed into her eyes as he moved a out of place strand of hair behind her ear. He held her in his arms softly and placed a final tender kiss on her lips and then a slow sweet kiss on her forehead.

Randy slowly loosened the grip he had on Maria so she could answer the door.

"Umm...you should probably hide somewhere"

"Why?"

"Because I know how Eve is. She'll start assuming things and before you know it...this us...or what ever we are will be traveling all over the roster"

"Maybe your right. Well i can't fit under your bed" he laughed lightly

"I know...You can hide in the bathroom until they leave"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great, I'll get them out of here fast." she said as she looked into his eyes

"Promise" Randy said as he pulled her into another quick kiss

"Yes...I promise" with that Randy disappeared into the bathroom and Maria answered the door.

"Damn what took you so long?" Eve questioned

"Im sorry, geez...I was on the phone with Jenny"

"Well you still could have answered the door"

"Yeah yeah...how was the party?"

"It was great" Eve said blushing

"Uh huh, why are you looking like that?"

"Because her and John are totally doing it" Mickie chimed in

"What" Maria said laughing from the information she just received about her best friend

"Is this true Eve?"

"No, im not doing anything with John...I just like him alot and he likes me too, thats it"

"Yeah if thats your story" Mickie chuckled as she rested her back on the door frame

"So Miss...Missy, what did you do tonight?"

"Um you know the norm, I watched some movies and talked to Jen. Mostly thats it"

"Maria theirs a purple bruise on you neck and it's big! What happened to you?" Eve asked rushing over to Maria

"Um I was bit by a spider earlier, im fine. I had it checked out and everythings fine."

"Are you sure? Thats a big mark Ria."

"Yeah im good. Um was their a reason for your visit?"

"Oh yeah...I was just coming to tell you that we saw Randy at the party. And of course he was looking yummy as ever. Every girl there was eyeing him like a prime t- bone steak"

"That's nice" Maria said without a care in the world

"Yeah it was nice to have a sexy God like creature to look at, but he left like dumb early...really early."

"Um thats nice Eve, but i have to be up extremely early in the morning so I'm about to go to bed, maybe we can do breakfast or something"

"Trying to get rid of me" Eve said kinking her eyebrows together

"No! Im just really tired thats all."

"Okay well i guess me and Mick will get going then, by the way did you ever find out who the flowers were from?"

"Ah no I didn't" Maria said giving Eve a sad look

"I wouldn't be surprised if the Gorgeous Randy Orton sent them to you"

"Eve!" Maria groaned

"What! I think he likes you, but whatever I'll leave" "Goodnight Ms. Kanellis soon to be Orton" Eve giggled as she exited the room

Maria let out a small sigh. "Their gone"

"Wow! She can talk" Randy said as he came out the bathroom

Maria turned around with a smile lighting up her beautiful face "You don't know the half of it."

"I don't think you know how serious I am about you" Randy said as he moved closer to her. And honestly i don't care who knows Maria, I just want to be with you" he said kissing her forehead. Maria nuzzled her face into Randy's chest as he wrapped his strong tattooed arms around her.

"Randy what's going on here, with us...what are we doing?"

"I don't know, but what I do know is I want to see where it goes." he said kissing her forehead again and holding her in his arms.

"Me too" Maria said smiling up at him "So do you still wanna watch that movie" Maria asked smiling

"I thought you'll never ask"

"And Randy is it okay if we take it slow."

"Baby we can do whatever you like. We can go as fast as you want or as slow as you want, just like i said before baby I just want to be with you, and I want you to be comfortable with me." Randy said cupping Maria's face in his hands "You are so beautiful Maria it literally hurts, and not just your physical appearance." he said gazing into her green eyes. God he loved everything about her, and he already knew he would do anything in her power to make her happy and to make her smile.

"Your so sweet Randy! I must say Mr. Orton I love this side of you!"

"Is that right" Randy said placing Maria back in his grasp.

She giggled lighty as Randy nuzzled his nose against hers giving her an eskimo kiss.

"By the way" Maria said wrapping her arms around Randy's neck "I love the flower, their beautiful...but why didn't you write your name on them?"

"Because i didn't know what you would think, so i thought it was best just to play it safe and leave it anomyous. Kinda a punk move huh?"

"Well you totally made up for it" and with that she placed a kiss on his lips

Randy smiled down at Maria totally catching Maria off guard, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed.

"I could have swore the doctor told you to stay off your ankle." Randy said giving Maria his sexy smirk

"Im sorry" Maria said giving Randy a sexy little pout

"It's okay gorgeous, just don't make it a habit" as Randy bented down to place a kiss on Maria's pouting lip she pulled him on top of her and place her lips on Randy's neck sucking it intently, then with her tongue she licked her way up to his jaw line and to his lips where she place a sweet little kiss.

Randy's eyes were now low and hooded with lust again "Baby you better stop before you start something that I will have no choice but to finish" Randy whispered with his sexy smirk

"I was just returning the hickie" she said smiling lightly

"God baby your gonna be the death of me" Randy moaned

Randy crawled over to the other side of the bed and slipped under the covers with Maria

"I can't believe I'm in the same bed with her" Randy thought to himself

Maria grabbed the remote and pressed play, and as the movie started Maria cuddled herself into Randy's body. He instantly wrapped his strong tattoo arms around Maria's petite frame. Randy watched Maria the whole time the movie played. He wanted to watch the movie but he couldn't take his eyes off of her, he was in a deep trance and all he wanted to do was hold her. She felt so right in his arms.

Randy was starting to feel that familiar ache in his lower region as he stared at Maria meserized.

"Babe...your missing the movie" Maria said as she looked up at Randy

"I know...i want to watch it, i do...but it's hard for me to take my eyes off of you. You fasiciate me Maria in every single way"

Maria's eyes were drawn to Randy's. "God how is he doing this to me, why am i feeling this way. God I want to kiss him, I want him all over me but it's way to soon. This is not like me, im normally Little Ms. Careful guarding my heart and feelings. What is happening to me...I want him to take complete control over me."

"Im actually getting kind of tired"

"Well go to sleep" Randy laughed

"Im afraid to go to sleep" she confessed

"Why babe?"

"Because im afraid you won't be here when I wake up" she said sadly looking down

Randy took Maria's chin in his hand and tilted her head up so his blue eyes were staring into her green ones.

"Trust me, I'm going to be here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere, I don't want too. Hell 99.9% of the times I imagine what it would be like to wake up to you, this is my chance and i'll be damned if i miss it." He said giving her a sweet smile and a soft kiss on her lips.

"Promise..."

"Promise babe"

Maria snuggled into the covers and all of a sudden the bed got lighter. "What are you doing?"

"Taking my shirt off, you kool with that Ms. Kanellis?" he said with a chuckle

"Im perfectly fine with that" Watching Randy remove his shirt made Maria blush voiently as she looked down at her comforter with a shy smile. She took a innocent peak as she watched him remove his jeans. "Oh God Randy Orton is in my hotel room with his bare muscular sexy chest and nothing but black boxers on. God please help me, this is your daughter praying to you. This man is way to sexy, please help me with the impure thoughts I have and will be having about him. Hear my prayers. Maria's eyes were shut tight with her head hung low.

"Are you okay" Randy asked crawling next to Maria

"Yeah im uh fine...im fine" she studdered as she placed her hand on her neck. It felt like someone sucked the air out of the room"

Randy gave her a sexy smirk "Are you sure Ms. Kanellis"

"Im sure"

Maria snuggled back under the covers and suddenly she felt two pair of strong arms around her waist pulling her from behind. She snuggled into the feel of him. She felt like she was in heaven. Randy place a soft kiss on the sensitive spot behind Maria's ear.

"Mummm"

"Goodnight goregous"

"Goodnight Randy"

...

"Cody you didn't have to do this"

"I wanted too, I only have five days left with my baby" he said pouting

"Your so sweet but baby you know you can't cook" Kelly said smiling

"I still can't believe you paid the manager $30,000 dollars to shut down his resturant, so you can burn the place down!" she laughed

Cody peered out of the kitchen at Kelly "Im not going to burn anything down, I actually learned some cooking skills from Randy and WHALA" Cody said carrying a silver tray to the booth Kelly was seated at.

"You really look beautiful Kelly"

"Thanks babe, Ria made me this dress. She's a kick ass designer, she's good like that" Kelly said twirling a strand of hair on her index finger

"The dress is beautiful, but i was talking about you Kelly...your beautiful, everything about you is beautiful"

"Awwww Cody Kinns! Thank you!"

"I have something for you before I unveil the dish I made" and with a clap of his hands the Script started playing over the sound system in the resturant and waitresses came out tossing white and red roses petal on the floor. And with another clap beautiful white christmas lights filled the resturant, and a waitress brought Cody a bouquet of white roses with red spoted petals.

"OH MY GOD!" "CODY THIS AMAZING!" "I CAN"T BELIEVE MY EYES"

"And for the final finsh" Cody pulled the cover of the tray off and a mouth watering meal of T bone steak steamed string beans mash potatoes was before her eyes.

"Cody...How did you do all of this?"

"I have friends in high places babe" Cody said chuckling

"So your stealing my lines now" she said laughing

"As long as your stealing my heart were even babe"

"AWW Cody, I love you"

"I love you too Kellz"

They eat their delicious meal and had a great time laughing and talking. "Baby do you hear what song is playing" Kelly said with a twinkle in her eyes

"Yeah baby, i do. This is the song we had our first kiss on at the "The Script" concert we went to. That was our first date, an one of the happiest days of my life" he smiled

Kelly held her hand out

"Dance with me"

"Anything you say my Queen"

Kelly had her arms wrapped around Cody's neck while his were wrapped around her waist while they slow danced the night away.

"Cody I don't know what to do about Maria"

"What do you mean baby?"

"I think she's sad. She's been different since her and Punk broke up. I really wish she would give Randy a chance"

"Me too...he really likes her. But I can't blame her...she's probably seen Randy back in his days when he would sleep with random girls just for the hell of it and stuff like that, and she probably just afraid to get close to him. I don't know, it's kinda weird. When it comes to Randy what he wants he gets, and trust me babe he WANTS MARIA BAD. I've never seen him like this with any woman."

"He shouldn't be judged on his past, and I surely thought that what Randy did today for Maria would change her mind. I think im going to talk to her tomorrow."

"Are you going to play match maker Kellz?"

"No, im just going to bring two people together that i believe were made for each other. I mean I can picture those two together in the future married and with kids. They just look right to me, they feel right to me. Just like you feel to me Cody...right" Kelly said placing her head on his chest as they danced the night away.

...

"John is their a reason you have me hiking up a mountain. I never even knew mountains were in Dallas" Eve said eyeing him

"See you learn something new every day" John smiled at her with his trademark smirk

"Ouch..." Eve yelped

John turned around to see Eve on the ground cluching her leg

"Baby...what happened?"

"I don't know...I brushed up against something and it cut me on my leg" she said with tears traveling down her pretty face.

"Let me see babe...move your hand"

As Eve moved her hand John saw some glass edged in her leg

Eve could see the concern in John's face

"It's not that bad" she sniffled

John carefully removed the glass from Eve's leg and put a bandaid on the open wound

"Thank's John"

"No problem love" John said as he wiped the tears from Eve's eyes

"How about I carry you the rest of the way, were almost there"

"John you don't have to do that"

Before Eve knew it she was in John's strong arms

They finally made it to the top of the mountain.

"Oh my God. John it's absolutly beautiful"

"I knew you would like it" They stared at the open clear sky as the stars danced in their honor. They could see the whole city of Dallas from the mountain they were on. John sat on the edge of a cliff and he pulled Eve down with him. They sat on the edge of the mountain together laughing, and suddenly Eve place a kiss on John's lips.

"I really like you John"

John gave Eve a sweet smile

"I really like you too Eve"

...

Randy's arms were wrapped around Maria's waist possessively; his head nestled in the crook of her neck, his face buried in her soft tresses. Suddenly she placed her head on his bare chest with her left arm wrapped around his waist she slowly open her eyes to find it wasn't a amazing dream nor a sexy fantasy but it was real. Randy Orton was snuggled in her bed with his body cuddled closely to hers. Maria watched Randy while he slept. His arms were still wrapped tightly around her body. She placed a soft open kiss on Randy's chest while she doodled little patterns on his chest and 8 pack abs.

"Umm...Morning gorgeous" Randy said smiling down at his angel

" Morning...did i wake you" she asked

"No baby, you didn't" he said bending his head down to brush his lips over hers

"How did you sleep?" he asked

"Great"

"You?"

"Perfectly" "Everything was perfect. Now that I've slept with you I don't think i will be able to sleep without you Maria." Randy said smiling down at her.

"Is that so?"

"Yes... Now that you have officially spoiled me, I don't think I ever want to go back to my room." he laughed

"Maybe I don't want you to go back"

"Be careful what you ask for babe." he chuckled

"Is it impossible for me to feel this way so soon?" she questioned him

"I don't think so" "I've been feeling this way about you for a long time now."

"Okay I just wanted to make sure Im not imagining things."

"Your not , trust me" he said stroking her hair softly.

Randy stared into her eyes as he slowly kissed her lips tenderly. Maria opened her mouth and Randy let his talented tongue enter her moist carven. Randy fondled Maria's tongue feverishly as his hand roamed her perfect ass. God he loved the taste of her. Maria let her hands wander all over his sexy muscular chest, while moaning lightly in his mouth, which placed his dick in over drive. He was so horny for her he couldn't think straight. Suddenly Randy pick Maria up and placed her on top of him. She could feel Randy's extremely hard erection rubbing against her clit through her lace panties. Randy mind was clouded with desire for her as he kissed Maria passionatly, all over her neck and cheek. Maria slowly grinded her ass in Randy's lap driving him insane.

"Ahhh baby, your driving me fucking crazy." he said licking her ear

"God Maria, do you see what you do to me?"

"Randy" she moaned as she grinded deeper into his lap.

Randy's hands roamed all over her sexy body, he had lost all control. He wanted her, he had to have her soon or he was going to explode.

Randy placed tongue kisses all over the top of Maria's breast that peeked out of the top of her shirt.

"Randy" she moaned

He lifted her shirt up to her torso revealing her flat stomach. Randy placed feverished kisses all over her stomach.

Randy slowly lifted Maria off the bed. Maria had her legs tightly wrapped around his waist, as he kissed her passionatly. He placed her on the dresser never breaking their kiss.

"Randy" Maria moaned continueiously

"I love it when you say my name" he panted

Suddenly Randy broke their kiss.

"Maria" he said breathelessly cupping her face in his large hands.

Maria looked up at him with hooded eyes. She was trying to catch her breath.

He slowly gripped Maria's right hand in his right hand, still not taking his eyes off of hers, "I keep telling you how crazy your making me, I want you to feel it for yourself."

Hearing Randy say this made Maria's heart jump out of her chest.

Randy slowly placed Maria's hand on the front of his boxers, where she could feel his extremely hard erection fighting to get out.

Maria moaned lightly feeling Randy's excitment in her hand.

"God he's so hard...and BIG...I want him in me...I need to feel him in me." she thought

Maria founded the opening in Randy's boxer, as she wiggled her hand inside and started slowly stroking Randy's length. Her hair fell in her face as Randy pushed it back to see her green eyes narrow, gazing in his with a shy, but sly smile on her face.

"Fuck baby" Randy said tilting his head back enjoying the pleasure Maria was giving him. Randy push his cock in the motion Maria was stroking it in a steady motion.

"Ahh fuck baby...you gonna make me cum."

"Good" she said in a low breathless voice.

Feeling Randy's hard dick was making her pussy very wet as she wiggled on the dresser trying to send pleasure to her center.

Randy could feel the warmth coming from her, as he push her futher into the dresser where her back was pressed against the mirror. He cupped the back of Maria's head and forced his tongue into her mouth. He loved the taste of her, she was literally driving him wild with her clever hand motions.

He forcefully took over her mouth with his tongue, as he grip her right breast in his hand rubbing her hard nipple in between his fingers causing her to moan deeply in his mouth as she continued to stroke his big cock.

Their breathing became very irregular, as Randy slowly left her breast and placed his hand right on her wet pussy. She let out a loud moan and arched her back upward, pushing her wet pussy against his large hand. She couldn't remember the last time a man has touched her like this, and had her losing all of her senses. No man has ever made her feel the way Randy was making her feel...No one. Randy cupped Maria's whole wet pussy in his hand making her moan uncontrollably.

"Your minds now Maria" he breathed into her mouth

Maria's hooded eyes weren't able to focus on anything. She has lost all control and Randy was now the keeper of her body.

"Fuck baby, your pussy's so wet" he moaned enable to control the throbbing of his penis.

"Randy"

"Yes, baby"

"I...I want"

"What do you want baby"

"You...Randy, I ...need you...please..." she moaned.

Giving her his sexy smile he swiftly picked her up and placed her back on the bed.

"God I've been waiting so long to hear that" As he hovered over her kissing every inch of her face finally making it to her luscious lips. Honestly Randy wasn't quite sure if he should take that route with Maria just yet. He wanted her to be absolutly sure that she wanted this...wanted him. "I can't believe I have this goddess like angel here in front of me waiting and wanting me to do any and everything to her and I'm about to back out." Shaking his head he looked carefully into Maria's big green lustful eyes.

"I think we should wait babe...Wow I never thought I would mustard up the nerve to say that."

"Why...I thought you wanted me?" she asked with a nervous look on her face.

"Oh baby, you have no idea how bad I want you and how painful it is for me to tell you this...but I know it's been a while since you were WITH someone and I know how much pain you've been through dealing with men in the past, and I just want everything to be perfect for you. I don't want you to have any regrets babe about me or anything we do and honestly I feel like were rushing things right now. Maria I want to know everything about you. I wanna know what makes you smile, what makes you angry, what makes you laugh, what turns you on" he said kissing her neck lightly.

Hearing this made Maria's heart literally jump out of her chest...she couldn't believe the words she was hearing and of all people Randy Orton.

Maria looked up at the handsome man leaning over her..."I...I guess i have to respect that."

"Yeah...I guess you do" he said giving her a sweet peck on the lips.

"But their is one thing I have to do to you Maria, I just can't wait any longer...something i've been fanasizing about for a long time."

Maria looked at Randy nervously "Okayyyy"

"I want you in my mouth Maria"

"What do you mean"

"What I mean is, I want to taste you, feel you in my mouth...I have too"

And with that Randy slowly lifted Maria's shirt completey off revealing her gorgeous body for his eyes to love. Randy trailed sweet kisses from Maria's neck all the way down to her flat stomach where he adored her navel with his tongue. Maria tried to focus her attention on Randy, she felt nervous and excited watching him.

Randy slowly lifted his head up as he focused on the place he's been many times in his dreams. The look of pure desire was veiled over his blue eyes. He licked his lips despartely needing to taste her. He slowly removed her lace panties revealing her already wet glistening sweet pussy. Randy's dick started leaking pre cum just with anticipation. Maria's face was splashed with pink, she was blushing fiercly which Randy thought was adorable. Maria watched him as he lowered his face between her legs. He had Maria's smooth silky legs spreaded wide over the bed as he snaked his arm between each one, and he can see that beautiful pussy of hers ready for him to love. He moves down towards her licking his lips. His mouth literally watering with anticipation. He looks at her magnificent body and sees her pussy lips already open. He was driving her crazy with desire. Her legs are open so far that the bones in her legs are sticking up hard against her inner thighs next to her pussy. He rubs the bones and ends his stroke at her pussy lips. He runs a finger up and down and watches her open up and throb with desire. He softly and very slowly strokes each side of her pussy opening his fingers and teasing her. He can see her wetness ozzing out of her. The lips of her pussy are sticking out at him as he sits between her thights, he bites and sucks on them. He leaves small marks along the sides of her pussy and thighs. She watches as he kisses her from one inner thigh to the other licking across her pussy very slowly. He can taste her wetness as his mouth slides over her wet hole and his tongue darts in and out very quickly. He feels her arching her back, as she feels his tongue enter her and then leaves her quickly.

Her entire pussy is shining with her cum. He feels her arch again and lift her ass off the bed as he pulls his finger out and begins to kiss all around her pussy lips. She moaned as she rubbed his head. He moves his mouth directly on her pussy and blows warm air on it softly. She shivers, he hears her moan each time his mouth or index finger comes in contact with her pussy. Maria watched as Randy worked his tongue on her inner thighs and gently touched her pussy again and again. He was driving her wild with lust as his lips, tongue and fingers all worked on her at once. Again and again he licks and sucks on her wetness tasting her and adoring her pussy until he feels her arch and begin to rock again. Randy then stops and backs away from her pussy as he moves back down her thighs again waiting for her to calm down a little.

Deep down Randy really wanted to sink his hard cock into her and fuck her hard and fast, but he had to make sure she was ready. Her sexual odor was driving him wild with his own lust. He has been so fucking hot for Maria since the first day he laid eyes on her and now as he loves her pussy and sees her completely nude in front of him, his cock throbs and jumps with anticipation. He's leaking pre cum all over his leg and on the floor.

"Randy, Oh Randy...baby please fuck me" Maria begged

Randy moved his face from between her legs and maneuvered his body so now he was hovering over her again with his eyes locked intently with hers. He gazed into her eyes and slowly ran his fingers through her hair.

"Oh my Maria" he said as he continue to stroke her hair giving her a sly grin

"Please Randy"

Still staring into her eyes Randy guided his dick to Maria's pussy and let the head of his cock massage her clit, with every motion slow and deperately meant to make her cry out with desire. Randy wanted her to need him to crave him as he slowly let his cock massage her outer pussy with no mercy.

"Fuck Randy...why are you doing this to me" She moaned loudly as she arched her back.

She tried despartely to position her entrance near his dick, but he moved it and kissed her on the nose "Due time baby..."

Randy knew her needs are greater than his own. So he is going to make this last for a really long time and give her what she want and what he know she needs. Randy placed his head back between her legs stimulating her body. He uses his fingers now and slowly stroke her pussy slit up and down, up and down. Then he uses his fingers to open her wet smooth lips wider and start to slowly rub her pink insides.

He knows she is close to cumming again because he can feel her lower body humping on his hand.

"Please Randy, baby please."

He smiles up at her, "In time my babe, in time. You know I want to see and touch all over you. I'll make you cum baby. I'll make you cum soon. Trust me."

He comes up quickly and grabs her head with his hand. He kisses her hard on the lips and starts to fuck her mouth with his tongue letting her taste her own pussy juices. As he does, his hard cock rubs all over her pussy pressing against her wet and very open lips. Maria began to move around and hump on it trying to get it into her aching body. But he backs off and won't allow her to put it inside.

Randy licks down and takes each of her breast one last time before moving back down her body. Taking each nipple into his mouth and sucking on them she moans and pushes on his head. As he moves in front of her open thighs, he can see her pussy shinning at him. It's dripping on the bed.

His face is only an inch from her pussy, he's so close he can feel her body heat on his face. He takes another big breath using his hands, he puts her legs up around his neck opening them even wider and buries his face. She cries out as his mouth circles her pussy again.

Maria can feel shocks of pleasure rippling through her body and hitting directly against her pulsing throbbing clit. Her hands guide and hold his head against her pussy.

Randy continues to suck her hole and then he surprises her and sucks her entire pussy into his mouth and hums all over it as he tongue fucks and licks around it. His humming makes her lift her ass off the bed and he can feel her heat and her passion on his face. She begins to cum as the orgasm hits her body.

Randy looks up without taking his mouth off of her pussy and he sees her beautiful face showed her agony, he wanted her, he needed her, her lust and her rapture as she rock and rock against his mouth fucking it and coming for him.

The pleasure from his mouth and tongue are so great, her breath comes in gasps now, as she presses her soft pussy lips hard into his mouth.

"Fuck yes baby. That's so good."

Maria pressed harder and harder against his face as her body rotates, pumps and thrusts against Randy's lips and tongue.

Randy licks and kiss all around Maria's pussy now making love to it hard.

"Fuck Maria" Randy moaned

Randy slowly opened his eyes to find a gorgeous red head fast asleep on his chest and a very painful erection to go along with it.

"Fuck" he moaned as he looked down on Maria sleeping soundly against him.

He stroked her hair softly as he watched her sleep peacefully. "Baby, if you only knew the thoughts running through my head" he uttered as he kissed her forehead.

Randy was pulled out of his day dream by the loud ringing of his cell phone.

"Ugh" he groaned silently

He slowly lifted Maria off of him as he rushed outside to the balcony with his phone.

"Hello" he answered in a goggly voice

"Randy, dude where the hell are you?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Oh so now you don't know who your best friend is, im hurt!"

"John?"

"Yeah, man it's me...don't you check your caller ID?"

"Not this time, i just answered"

"Oh...Where are you?"

Randy turned to the doorway and watched as Maria stirred obivously looking for his body in her sleep. "Im out"

"Out where...are you with a chick?"

"John, I can't talk right now, I gotta go"

"You are with a girl...man no reason you left the party so early last night"

"John please"

"Okay, i'll see you at training in two hours...where I want all the details"

Randy groaned as he hung up the phone.

As he entered the room he saw Maria fumbling with her fingers.

"I thought you left " she said in a low voice not looking up at him..."I didn't feel you next to me"

He slowly crept up the front of the bed like a lion stalking it's prey...his face only inches from hers... "I told you I wasn't going anywhere." he said placing a soft kiss on her lips. "You fell back asleep and i didn't want to wake up...but unfortunely we both have to get up because I have to meet John for training and you my love have a photo shoot in two hours...and you haven't even showered yet" he whispered in her ear playfully.

Maria flopped back on the bed placing the pillow over her head... "I don't want too"

"Oh but you have too" he said grabbing her off the bed playfully tossing her in his arms... "Randy your going to drop me" she giggled..."Drop you!" "Do you know who your talking to...Im Randy Orton I can do anything, besides your like 10 pounds" he laughed "Am not" she giggled playfully slapping his chest

"Im sorry we missed breakfast"

"I didn't miss breakfast" he said looking at her with his serious face

"Oh you ate, well thats good"

"No not yet, im about to"

"Oh kool"

"Yeah" he said giving her his sly smile

And before she knew it Randy had her pinned againt the wall nibbling on her neck and ear. "Best breakfast ever" he smiled

"Randy, baby we seriously have to get dressed"

"K...will i see you later?"

"Maybe" she said giving him a sly smile

"Maybe?" he said as he laid her on the bed and tickled her until she said yes

"alright...see you later gorgeous" as he kissed her neck, cheek and lastly placing a sweet kiss on her lips before he headed for the door.

"I'll text you Ria"

"Okay, bye Randy"

"Bye baby"

And with that he was gone. She laid in her bed for a few minutes and embraced everything that happened from the moment Randy showed up at her door until now. A beautiful smile graced her face as she headed for the shower and let the thoughts of Randy run through her mind as the warm water ran over her body...she could still feel his lips and hands all over her, just the thought of him made her shiver with the thought of being near him again. "Guess I'll be meeting Eve and Barbie soon...I sure hope they don't notice anything. Hell Eve is like a damn blood hound when it come to men."

"Ugh"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

OKAY PUMP THE FREAKING BREAKS! I MUST HAVE BEEN LIVING UNDER A ROCK OR SOMETHING. WHO THE HELL IS THIS KIM CHICK AKA RANDY'S GIRLFRIEND. I KNOW RANDY AND MARIA WASN'T GONNA HAPPEN BECAUSE SHE'S ENGAGED AND HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND "BOOOOOOO" BUT THE GOOD NEW IS THEY DON'T CONTROL MY STORY SO MARIA AND RANDY I HOPE YOUR NOT READING THIS LOL. You guys I believe this is my favorite chapter yet SOOO MUCH DRAMA AND Maria has another guy scoping her out. What would Randy do. I NEED REVIEWS GUYS. NO REVIEWS NO MORE WRITING! You guys are the reason I write so if I don't get any feed back I don't know if your reading the story which tells me Im talking to myself, which is something I don't have to write on fanfiction to do. lol. And P.S. I'm writing another story for all the Kelly and Randy lovers. It is sooo sexy. I can't wait to post it ! And for all those that love this story I have another story I wrote called "Where Love was Found" it's very sexy so please check it out. And for those reading it I've posted Chapter 13 and you gys are going to flip when you read chapter 13 Happy B Day Sobia. And thank you for all the amazing people who commented on Chapter 2. You guys are AWESOME. Seriously Randy and Maria look like they would make the perfect husband and wife, he' so handsome and she's crazy beautiful and smart and talented. I think I have a girl crush lol. His new chick not really attractive she's okay, but she's no Maria lol. One more thing Maryse and The Miz are SOOOO FREAKIN CUTE! Anyways I will finally shut up now. lol ENJOY!

Randy slowly turned the shower on, not wanting to get in. He could still smell Maria's intoxicating scent on him. God he wanted her in every way possible. The warm water caressed Randy's beautiful bronze skin, as millions of thoughts of the gorgeous, bubbly green eyed diva filled his head. An out of place smile appeared on Randy's face as the soapy suds massaged his muscular body. He slowly stroked his 9 inch blessing. He was feeling amazing, which was something Randy hasn't felt in a long time. He felt like gravity wasn't in his atmosphere when he was around her. Randy just left Maria 45 minutes ago and he already missed her. He ached to feel her skin against his; to taste her lips against his. To feel the warmth that radiated from her soft, creamy, porcelain skin. To be in her straggering presence. It was something about Maria that has always sparked a light in his heart even when he was screwing around with the hundreds of ring rats that came to the shows. He would have giving them all up easily for just 10 minutes of her time. She was like a rare precious jewel to him. And she should be adored, and if she gave him the chance, that was exactly what he planned on doing...adoring her.

Randy exited his steaming shower feeling refreshed and rejuvenated. He wrapped the hotel's plush white towel around his waist as he rambled through the drawers looking for his boxers along with his training gear.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

"Who is it" Randy called out

"The best thing in your life if you open the door" the mysterious person answered from the other side.

Randy could tell by the sweet sounding voice that it was a woman, but who he had no clue.

"Umm well best thing of my life can you hold on a second" Randy sarcastically responded.

"Sure gorgeous, I can wait all day if you like" the sexy voice responded

Randy slowly shook his head. He figured some ring rats probably saw him enter his room this morning and memorized his room number so they could come back later.

He was finally dressed...well somewhat dressed. He had his black boxers on with a black tank top. Randy opened the door to find a very smiling Eve Torres devouring him with her beautiful eyes.

"Well I should randomly knock on your door more ofter" Eve said giving Randy a seductive look as she bit down on her bottom lip.

Randy gave a heavy sigh as he rubbed the temple on the side of his head. "And what do I owe this pleasure" he asked with sarcasm dripping from his deep voice.

"Awe baby, don't be like that" Eve said running her finger down the chest of The Viper. She moved closer so she could be directly on him. "What do we have in common Randy?"

The look of confusion edge Randy's gorgeous face. "I don't know Eve. Why don't you tell me" The Viper said more than annoyed

"Gladly" Eve said pushing her way into Randy room.

"Come on in" Randy said rolling his eyes. He close the door and turned his attention back toward the nosy diva. Randy never really care for Eve. She always seemed to be a busy body, which was never good in his book.

"So why are you here Eve?" Randy asked leaning against the dresser as he watched Eve take a seat on his bed.

"I was just checking on you...making sure everything was okay" Eve said looking around observing his room.

"Yeah...why wouldn't I be" Randy said eyeing the beautiful diva.

"Well I noticed the other night at the party you cut out early, and well you know me being the caring person that I am, I just came by to make sure everything was okay." Eve said letting her eyes travel down Randy's muscular body.

"And you notice that the whole time you were flirting and making out with John" Randy said glaring at Ms. Torres

"Awe baby are you jealous, the whole time I was making out with John I was thinking about you, I swear! Eve said backing Randy into the wall as she attached her lips to his neck. Randy knew Eve always had a thing for him along with most of the other divas on the roaster. Randy also knew if Eve found out he liked Maria she would back off, but then Maria wanted to keep them private which he thought was a good idea. If the Brand found out about their "thing" they might move her off Raw the same way they moved Kelly when she started dating Cody. Randy took Eve by the shoulders and pulled her off of him.

"Eve why did you really come here? To rape me?" Randy asked wiping his neck in disgust.

Eve slowly stepped back admiring the man in front of her. "Where did you disappear off to after John's party?"

Randy stared at Eve in disbelief "Is this woman really questioning my where abouts?" He thought to himself. Randy arched a brow in Eve's direction. "I'm a grown man with no obligations to you, so who in the hell do you think you are questioning my where abouts."

Eve could sense she was starting to piss Randy off. "Well Mr. Orton I'm just going to come out and say it."

"That would be a wise decision" Randy said rolling his eyes.

"Okay...I honestly don't know if you like Maria, which I think you do. Well anyways Randy I think she has a secret admirer." Eve said looking for answers in his facial expressions.

"Good for her." he said nonchalantly

Eve stared at him getting frustrated with his demeanor. She wanted answers, and on the rate Randy was going it didn't look like she would be getting them anytime soon.

"Maybe I can hound Maria." she thought

"Well since you don't care I guess I shall be leaving." she said getting up and making her way to the door.

"Thank you" Randy said opening the door, damn near forcing Eve out.

"Fine...I guess she's fair game. Who cares if she goes on a date with Roman Reign's tonight." Eve said flashing Randy his own trademark smirk.

"SHE WHAT!" Randy said through clentched teeth. His cool and collect persona faded away quickly and Eve knew that Randy had left the building and now The Viper was present in front of her.

Eve's smirk disappeared as she put on a more serious face. "Yeah, he asked her a week ago and she agreed. But it's a good thing you don't like her right." Eve's face showed no emotion, but on the inside she was grinning like Chesire Cat. She watched as Randy's body instantly tense up to her new information. His hands were balled up in a fist. His face was turning blood shot red, as his jaw trembled. Eve looked deep into Randy's eyes and saw the rage and jealousy fueling them.

Randy heart felt like it was going to explode out of his chest. The very thought of Maria with Roman had Randy wanting to flatten every Superstar on the roaster. And Roman...well Randy had special plans for Roman Reigns. "Well I will talk to you later Randy." Eve said with a giggle planning on leaving, until she founded herself pinned against the wall and Randy's intense gray eyes focused on her. She tried to move but the way Randy was holding her it was pointless. She watched as he glared at her. Eve saw blood trickling down the crease of Randy's jaw and his nose was flared. "WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU HEAR THAT?" Randy roared against her skin.

"I over heard Roman talking to Dean and Seth at breakfast yesterday." Eve voice was timid as she looked into the eyes of The Viper. Randy looked at Eve and saw the fear edged across her pretty face. And evil smirk lingered on his . "You know Eve, I can smell the fear escaping you. I pray to God your telling the truth." Randy said slowly as he edged his way toward the door. "You can leave now." he said as a sinister smirk invaded his face. She slowly left but not before turning around and seeing Randy in a deep trance. Eve's gave a triumph smile as she skipped away down the corridor.

Randy slammed his door letting out a deep and frustrating sigh. His eyes narrowed as he made his way toward the enormous window in his magnificent suite. The sky view he had was amazing, it seemed to ease him as the thoughts of Maria and Roman flooded his mind. "FUCK! I have to find out if Eve was just trying to get under my skin...like she always do, or if their some truth to what she was saying." he said out loud through clench teeth. Suddenly Randy was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of his cell phone vibrating against the wooden dresser. He gradually made his way across the large room retrieving his celluar device seeing a goofy picture flashing across his screen of none other than his best bud The Chain Gang Solider.

_Randy: Hello_

_John: Yo Randy where the hell are you? _

_Randy: In my room...Why?_

_John: Because we have training in 47 mins and your ass is still upstairs instead of in the lobby ready to go. _

_Randy: Well John I had to take a shower and just when I was about to leave my room I had a minor interruption that delayed me ok! I'm sorry I will be down in a minute._

_John: Whatever you say Pretty Boy._

_Randy: Shut the hell up. I will be down in a sec._

_John: Second's up! Where are you? he chuckled_

_Randy: Ha Ha aren't you just full of jokes. Randy sneered through the phone._

_John: You should know this already. But forreal get your ass down here, I'll be in the lobby._

Randy couldn't even respond before hearing the dial tone coming from the other end. He massaged the left side of his head as he grabbed a pair of Nike training pants from out the draw. He had so many mixed emotions flowing through his veins. He knew deep down he had no right to be pissed about the situation Eve revealed to him. He and Maria wasn't a item or anything, but yet he felt in rage. Just the thought of Maria having feelings for another man was enough to kill him. And in a moment of weakness Randy threw a hard jab, sending his fist sailing threw the hotel's wall. He glared at his interior design. "Well isn't this just great Rand. How the hell am I going to explain this." he groaned annoyed. Randy slowly grabbed his gym bag along with his cell phone and headed to the lobby to meet his cheerful buddy.

...

"YOU SAID WHAT!" Maria glared across the table in horror at Eve

"Maria chill, it's not that big of a deal" Eve said taking a sip of her caramel latta. "Or is it?"

"Eve for the fifty time THEIR IS NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HIM!"

"Well he could have fooled me" Eve said looking across the restaurant to see John laughing with Candice Michelle. Maria followed Eve's eyes to the subject that clearly had her attention.

"Maybe your so focused on me and Randy and this pretend relationship you've conjured up about us to avoid your feelings for John"

"I'm not avoiding anything Maria. John knows where I stand and how I feel about him... he's not really into relationships now a days."

"And you think Randy is?" Maria said raising a brow in Eve's direction.

"Please Maria, anyone with eyes would know Randy is crazy about you. Have you ever just stop and noticed him and the way he looks at you. Or the way he acts around you, he's all nervous and shit. And just from friend to friend I think it's time for you to put your heart on the table. Maria your to amazing to be alone. And I understand your whole women and power riot but at the end of the day the toughest woman in the world still needs that special someone."

"Is John your special someone?" Maria asked staring into Eve's green eyes.

"When were together it feels like he is, but now...No. All I feel is heart ache when I look at him." Eve said allowing a small tear to escape her eyes.

Maria reached across the table massaging Eve's hand with her thumb. "Have ever told John how you feel?"

Eve let a couple of tears hit the table before wiping her eyes." Kinda...not really. He knows I like him, but I don't think he understands just how much I care for him...and how hard this is for me seeing him flirt with all the other divas and women in general. How do I compete with all the girls that want him Maria? I mean look at Candice throwing herself at him...Botox Bitch."

Maria let out a slight chuckle. "Listen Eve, you need to find a way to tell John how you feel...or show him in some grand gesture. Something! You can't walk around here wearing your heart on your sleeve, it's not health."

"What's not healthy" Kelly said plopping down besides Maria

"The date Maria has with Roman Reigns." Eve said making googly eyes towards her friend.

"Your going out with Roman Reigns and you didn't tell me!" the blond headed bombshell asked surprised.

"I didn't tell Eve! I don't know how the hell she found out!" Maria said glaring in Eve's direction.

"I have my ways." Eve said giving her a sneaky smirk.

"Im sure you do." Maria said sarcastically as she rolled her eyes annoyed.

"Wait! Your going out with Roman! Oh my God, poor Randy!" Kelly gasped

"I know...you should have saw his face when he found out."

"You mean when you told him" Maria said glaring at Eve

"Found out. Told him...same thing."

"You told him!" Kelly said staring wide eye at Eve

"It kinda came up..." Eve said looking down at the carpet avoid Maria's evil gaze.

"It didn't just come up Eve! You gladly marched to his hotel room to tell him...and your reason behind this whole thing is lost upon me!" Maria said fuming.

"I did it to see how he would react. And may I said if I had any doubt about Randy's feelings toward you he sure as hell cleared them up this morning. His reaction to the news of you and Roman was gut lynching. I've never in my life seen Randy the way I saw him this morning."

"How did he look?" Kelly asked engaging in the conversation floating around their table.

"Oh my God Kellz...his face turned blood shot red and his jaw was trembling, his muscles started tensing up, and his eyes turned a deep gray color...I never seen his eyes that color before. And he started bleeding from the mouth. I'm telling you it was the scarest thing I've ever seen. It was like he had rabies or something"

Maria could feel her insides turn to jelly and suddenly she had the strong urge to throw up. "I have to talk to him and explain" she thought to herself.

"Maria I can't tell you how to feel or who to like, but at least talk to Randy okay and let him know where you guys stand because clearly he's insane over you and I don't know...I just don't want to see him hurting. He's been a very dear friend to me. Just let him know you don't see him in a romantic way, which I find extremely odd." Kelly said staring at her friend in disbelief.

"Yes I will talk to Randy if it will get you guys off my back." she said rolling her eyes toward the ceiling.

"Good. Now grab your latte's and muffins" Kelly said rising up from the table.

"Kelly...I'm not telling him with you guys around" Maria said giving Kelly a demanding stare.

"No silly...you have a photo shoot in two hours in Downtown Dallas." Kelly said playfully rolling her eyes toward her best buds.

"Downtown Dallas...that sounds so weird" Eve said chuckling

"I can't believe I'm going to be around complete strangers in the publics eye wearing dental floss" Maria said shaking her head.

"God Maria do you have to be so dramatic?" Eve said rolling her eyes "Your not going to be wearing dental floss"

"Close enough" Maria said glaring at her "And I'm dramatic, Miss. Ima jump in the Long Island Sound naked because my favorite football team is playing in the final game of the season!" Maria said raising her brow toward Eve.

"Whatever Ria...lets just get out of here, I feel like I can't breathe." Eve said watching Candice rub all over John's chest giggling playfully.

"And I'm dra..." Maria was in the mist of saying until she notice the sad look in Eve's eyes and the cause of it. She took Eve in a tight hug as the three exited out of the hotel's restaurant. A small tear escaped Eve's right eye as she left. And what hurt her the most was that John never even knew she was there.

...

"Maybe I could say I fell throught the wall. That's kinda believable" Randy pondered as he made his way down to the hotel lobby. He fumbled with his keys as he approached front desk . Randy looked up and noticed the front desk agent was a female. "Perfect!" he smirked to himself. When it came to women Randy could talk his way out of anything. All he had to do was gazed at them with his beautiful baby blue eyes and shoot them his heart throbbing smirk and he was golden. He confidently strolled to the front desk.

"Hello" Randy said making sure his beautiful smirk was well put in place

"Hel...Hell...hello" the sweet little front desk stuttered. Her eyes met his as she felt her heart beating erratically out of her chest. She felt as if she couldn't breathe as she watched his blue eyes roam over her face. "This man is insanely gorgeous" she thought to herself. The more she stare at him the harder it was for her to speak. Suddenly she could feel a wave of heat wash over her.

"Im so sorry about...that" she finally spoke.

"Oh thats quite alright. But I kinda had a accident in my room" Randy said looking down at the black stoned marble counter.

"What kind of accident?" the cute little agent inquired.

"Well do you know the little dance you do when your trying to put your shoe on while trying to balance on the other leg."

"Yeah...the one where your hopping around everywhere." she giggled trying to imaging this gorgeous man attemping the dance in question.

"That's the one...well I was in the mist of doing that when I lost my balance and came crashing into your wall."

"Oh My God! Are you okay" she said scanning his arms for bruised.

"Yeah I'm fine, but I really can't say the same for your wall. Theirs like a big hole in it, but I will be more than happy to pay for any of the damages." Randy said watching her cute brown eyes devour him.

"Okay...um that my not be necessary. I'm going to inform our genernal manager about the issue. I'm gonna try my best to talk you out of this." she said giggling twirling a piece of blond hair around her finger.

"I highly appreciate it." Randy said deciding to add a little flame to the fire. He reach over the counter grabbing her hand in his. "Thank you so much Miss...I never got your name." Randy said watching her cheeks turn red from their physical contact.

"Elizabeth...I'm Elizabeth."

"What a elegant name...Elizabeth. I like it." Randy said shoot Elizabeth his trademark smirk.

"Thank you." her sweet voice spoke timidly. She could barely hold direct eye contact with him. He was so beautiful, he was causing her whole body to burn up in flames.

"Well Miss Elizabeth I have to get going, kinda late for a training session."

"Okay, and don't worry about what happen. I got it covered."

"Okay Miss. Bond" he said giving her a chuckle.

"Oh and Randy, don't go falling through any more walls. A face like that can't get destroyed." she said giving him his own trademark smirk.

"You know who I am?"

"Of course I know who you are. What woman doesn't?" she question him

A slight chuckle escaped his lips. "Okay, well I shall see you later Miss. Elizabeth." Randy said shooting her his warm smile before disappearing on the hunt for his friend.

Randy searched the entire lobby with no sight of John anywhere. "How the hell your gonna tell me to meet you downstairs and your nowhere to be found" Randy said to himself rolling his eyes in frustration. Randy was just about to pull his cell phone out and shoot John a quick text when he heard his best friend chuckling loudly. Randy followed the laughter into the hotel's restuarant where he founded a very friendly Candice Michelle sitting on John's lap. Randy slowly approached the two who seem like they were engaged in a very flirtatious converstaion.

Randy slighty cleared his throat causing Candice to leap off John's lap.

"Hey Randy!" Candice said flashing him her pearly whites

"Candice, whats up?" Randy said glaring at John

"Oh who knows" Candice said rubbing John's thigh as she gave him a seductive look.

John shot her a sexual smirk before he looked up and noticed his bestfriend watching the both of them in disgust.

"Yo man it's about time you showed up" John said standing up meeting him at eye level.

"Looks like I was a couple of minutes to late." Randy said still glaring at John.

Candice felt very uncomfortable sitting in between the two built tall men. "Okay...well this has been fun, but I think I'm gonna go now. John I'll call you" she said in a hurry before she disappeared.

"What the hell was that!" John asked eyeballing his best friend.

"I don't know John you tell me? Your the one sitting up here all perched up with Miss. Candice damn near having a sex show in the hotel's restuarant."

"Dude what the fuck is your problem." John said feeling his face heat up with anger.

"I don't have a problem John, but what about Eve?Did you forget about her, the girl you've been somewhat seeing? Randy questioned moving closer to John.

"Why the hell do you care? You don't even like Eve." John said with a slight wave of confusion covering his face.

"That's not the point John if I like her or not. What your doing is wrong and someone could get seriously hurt." Randy said trying to reach his best friend.

"Oh Wow! This is classic Randy. Your giving me relationship advice, the guy who is known as WWE'S womanizer." John said in disbelief.

"Look, whatever this is your life. You can do whatever the hell you want, but when this blows up in your face I don't wanna hear anything about it."

"Look Randy, whatever we have a training session to get to that we're already late for thanks to you."

Maria, Eve, and Kelly were headed toward the hotel's lobby exit when they saw Candice smirking headed in their direction twirling her long brown hair around her finger.

"Stupid Bitch" Eve said under her breath

"Okay Eve calm down, don't let her get to you she's just trying to make you angry." Maria said rubbing Eve's back.

"Yeah...don't let Miss Can't Keep her Legs Close piss you off." Kelly said shooting Candice a evil look.

"Well Well Well... If it isn't Charlie's Angels, the remake." Candice said slightly laughing at the three divas in front of her.

"Is their a reason for your existence Candice besides being best slut of the universe?" Maria said glaring at Candice.

"Awe Maria win a match lately?" Candice question giving her an evil glare. "And beside John doesn't have a problem with it" Candice said eyeballing Eve.

"LISTEN BITCH YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM HIM!" Eve screamed. Candice loved the fact that she was pissing Eve off, it gave her a strange surge of pleasure watching the little diva unfold before her.

"Oh sweet little Eve, he's fair game. I can't help that John likes me more than he likes you." Candice said with sinister smirk.

"Listen Botox Bitch, I think it's time for you to leave!" Kelly said stepping in front of Eve so she was face to face with Candice.

"Oh you can think now?" Candice said giving a half hearted little smirk in Kelly's direction. "Kelly I would watch my back if I was you...I mean your all the way over on ECW and your gorgeous boyfriend is on my roaster and I might accidently walk into his dressing room one day after he had a long hard match and my clothes may just accidently disappear, but honey trust me what we do will surely not be an accident!"

"If I so much as hear that your looking at him to hard my foot will find it's way across your face. Oh and sweetheart you best to believe I wouldn't have to **THINK **ABOUT DOING IT TWICE! Kelly said balling her hand into a fist at her sides.

"Whatever. Eve I will tell John tonight that you said "Hi". Candice said turning around laughing.

"OH PLEASE BITCH, NO ONE WOULD TOUCH YOU WITH A TEN FOOT POLE!" Maria said loud enough so Candice could hear her.

"Maybe not a ten foot pole, but John sure touched me with his TEN FOOT DICK!" Candice yelled making her way back toward them.

"THAT'S IT! THIS BITCH IS DEAD!" Eve said grabbing at Candice hair and punching her in the face.

Randy and John was making their way down the corridor when they heard a loud commotion coming from the direction they were headed in. They both broke out in a sprint, running toward the front where they saw Eve on top of Candice Michelle continually punching her in the face yelling "Stupid Whore" over in over with each jab she through. Maria and Kelly was desperately trying to pull Eve off of her, but Eve was flaring around wildly punching her and grabbing a hand full of her long hair and slamming her head into the ground.

"YOU STUPID WHORE!" she yelled

"Well that didn't take long" Randy said shooting a glare in John's direction

"Shut the hell up and help me break them apart" John said running toward the four divas with Randy following behind him.

"EVE GET OFF OF HER" Maria yelled desperately pulling at Eve

"MARIA LET ME GO! THIS BITCH HAD IT COMING!" Eve screamed snatching her arm out of Maria's grasp.

"KELLY! HELP ME GET HER!" Maria yelled.

"Ria I don't think that's necessary" Kelly said watching John and Randy fleeing into the lobby like a bolt of lighting.

"EVE GET OFF OF HER!" John boom grabbing Eve by the waist and pulling her off Candice.

Randy grabbed Candice and stood her up. Candice looked like she just survived a horrible tornado. Her hair was all over her head , she had scratches all over her face and her shirt was ripped. John still had his arms securely wrapped around Eve's waist as Randy stood in between Eve and Candice.

"What the hell is going on with you four?" Randy asked eyeing all the divas especially Maria. Kelly stood there glaring at Candice, while Maria stared into Randy deep blue eyes.

"WELL!" Randy roared

"We was heading to Maria's photo shoot when THIS BITCH came over to us starting shit." Eve screamed.

"JOHN LET ME GO!" she yelled at him

"NO EVE! Now calm down so we could make some sense of this fucked up situation."

"No John let the bitch go." Candice said smiling at Eve.

"WHORE!" Eve yelled back kicking her legs trying to break free.

Candice calmly walked in front of Randy. She stared Eve directly in the eyes and bitch slapped her. Eve could feel the hard sting glide across her face.

Randy grabbed Candice securing her the same way John had Eve.

"JOHN I SWEAR TO GOD LET ME GO NOW!" Eve yelled on the verge of tear.

Maria and Kelly watched their friend. Her face was laced with pain and hurt.

"Eve I'll put you down if you don't charge at her."

"FINE!" Eve yelled feeling John's grasp slowly releasing from around her. She turned around and stared him in the eyes. "So your choosing her side" Eve said glaring at him.

"Eve I'm not choosing anyone's side, I just need for ya'll to stop this! The general manager has already called the police."

"I don't care John. YOUR ALWAYS WITH HER...EVERYWHERE I TURN THEIR SHE IS WITH YOU!" Eve screamed allowing the tears to escape her eyes. "But I don't care anymore...If you want her their she is...you can have her." Eve said leaving.

A sharp pain shot throught John's heart as he stood their watching the distance between him and Eve grow further apart. Maria looked up at Randy to see him shaking his head in disbelief at the situation that just occured.

"Should I go after her?" Kelly asked Maria

"No" she spoke softly. "I think she needs to be alone. When she's really pissed she likes to be by herself." Maria said rolling her eyes at John and Candice.

"Maria can I speak to you before you go?" Randy said staring at her with a look of pure anger edging his handsome face.

Maria could feel her throat closing up as she saw the look Randy was giving her.

"Yeah sure. I'll be right back Kellz." Maria said following behind Randy.

"Look about what happen out there...I'm sorry Randy." Maria said looking up at him. Randy didn't say a single word as he glared down at her, his face emotionless...unreadable. Maria could feel her heart racing through her chest as she followed behind him. Her palms suddenly started sweating as she tried to wipe them on her jeans. The look he gave her sent chills coursing through her body. Maria was watching the ground when she ran into his tall muscular frame. He turned around and glared at her still not saying a word. He stood in front of a supply closet where he slowly opened the door. Maria stared at him with a confuse look on her pretty face.

"You want me to go in there?" she questioned arching her brow toward him.

Randy calmly step aside allowing her to go inside still not breaking his silence. She began to feel chill bumps flooding her soft skin. "Your not planning on killing me are you?" she laughed lightly trying to break the uncomfortable feeling in the pit of her stomach.

A word never escaped his lips as he watched her intently. She nervously stepped inside the small closet feeling like she had to throw up. He watched as she stood in the middle of the small space where he calmly followed her inside locking the door. His back was to her when he finally spoke.

"When were you planning on telling me." his deep voice spoke calmly causing her heart to pound loudly in her chest.

"Look Randy, I'm sorry I didn't know that was going to..."

"I'm not talking about that." he said cutting her off, turning around to face her.

She slowly backed herself against a tall book case standing behind her. The closer he move toward her the harder it was for her to breathe. The look in his eyes was deadly, aggressive, possessive and somewhat sexy. His azure eyes raked over her gorgeous face finally connecting to her green ones. He was so close to Maria she could feel the heat radiating off his body. And damn he smelt insanely good as his cologne softly assaulted her nostrils.

A confuse look lite up her face. "Randy I don't know what your talking..."

"Roman" he spoke aggressively against her smoothe creamy skin.

The look he was giving her made Maria's heart race with fear and her pussy soaking wet.

She started breathing heavily as she tried gasping for every bit of air she could get. She was terrified out of her mind and completely turned on at the same time.

"Randy it's not what you think okay! It's not like that! He asked me out before we started doing whatever were doing." She said gazing into his eyes with a pleading look.

He slowly rested his arm above her head, as he lowered his face to be eye level with hers. His eyes was watching her intently. He could feel the fear escaping her. He haltingly allowed his lips to brush over her cheek leaving a soft gentle kiss. Maria's breath was caught in her throat as she gazed up at him. His eyes were devouring every inch of her as he slowly granted his lips permission to taste her. His mouth passionately sealed over Maria's lips as his tongue slittered into her wet waiting mouth. She let out a soft moan in the back of her throat as she felt Randy push his muscular body against hers. He aggressively gripped her waist backing her back hard against the book case behind her. She let out a soft groan at how forceful he was, and with a swift motion he picked her up moving her against the wall. She instantly wrapped her legs around his waist as his mouth took over hers in a moment of pure animalistic desire. A deep groan escaped Randy as her sweet taste filled his mouth. His eyes was veil with a deep sense of desire as his hands founded their way under her floral crop top. Fuck she was driving him crazy, and their was no way Roman or any other man was going to experience life with her. He quickly lift her top above her bra. His mouth watered as he gazed at her beautiful full breast. "Randy" she moaned lightly feeling his hard erection pushing against her core. He feverly ran his hands over her luscious breast, feeling his cock throbbing insanely hard. He allowed his lips to persure her collar bone as he trailed passionated kisses to the peak of her breast. He pulled away from her for a second, needing to see the lust in her beautiful alluring green eyes. Her breathing was heavy as she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her face was edged with longing and passion. A sexy smirk tugged at Randy's lips as he found his next words.

"I don't want you going out with him." He said embedding his eyes on Maria's face.

Maria swallowed hard as she gazed into Randy intoxicating eyes. She could feel his strong muscular body planted firmly against hers. "I'm sorry Randy but I already told him I would." she said in a soft drowned out voice. She saw his body tense up at her response. His jaw was quivering and when she fount the courage to look him in the eyes she noticed the anger shielding them along with the gray tent Eve spoke of earlier. He possessively gripped her waist again pushing her deeper into the wall. "Ok" he said calmy. Maria unraveled her legs from around Randy's waist. She leisurely looked down to see her feet dangling high above the ground.

"When are you going?" he asked his gray eyes beginning to turn back into their natural shade of blue.

"Tonight" she spoke softly.

"Where is he taking you?"

"The Cheesecake Factory" she said looking down toward the ground.

"What time is he coming to pick you up?" He asked bringing her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"He said like 7:30" she said swallowing hard. "Um Randy why are you asking me so many questions."

He still had Maria posted against the wall behind her. "Because I want to know." he stated firmly putting her feet back on stable ground. He released his death grip from around her waist and planted a sexy passionated kiss on her forehead.

"You better get going Ria, or your gonna be late for your photoshoot." he said allowing his eyes to roam her sexy figure one last time. Maria totally lost track of time as she watch Randy devour her wantonly with his mesmerizing eyes.

"Yeah...okay" she finally spoke.

He slowly stepped aside opening the closet door. She gazed up at him watching the sinister like smile Randy had mounted on his face. She begin to get that nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach again as she left out the closet.

"I'll see you Ria." he said watching her disappear.

She turned around and shot him a shy smile. "Bye Randy" she said lighty to herself.

Maria finally made her way back into the lobby seeing Kelly sitting with Eve.

"So you came back." Maria said giving Eve a cocky smirk.

"Yeah, I was just so pissed off!" Eve said balling her fist up in her lap.

"You shouldn't let her get the best of you like that Eve. I know she's a bitch but you have to show her your the bigger person." Maria said rubbing Eve's back.

"I know but it's so hard Maria. And I really think John is screwing that whore."

"Please Eve, John is just extremely nice. Trust me he wouldn't touch that tramp if his life depended on it." Kelly said laughing at her comment.

"Eve you really need to sit down and talk to him, like seriously talk to him." Maria said eyeing her bestfriend.

"She's right Eve, but we really have to go" Kelly said standing to her feet.

"You know what, after my photo shoot we should have a girls day. Just us three getting our nails done and shopping, going out to lunch and the spa and maybe later we could catch a movie."

"Maria that sounds PERFECT!" Kelly said clapping her hands together in excitment. "But I might have to skip out on the movie...me and Cody have plans. And you actually have a date later REMEMBER." Kelly said nugging Maria.

"I know" Maria said looking toward the floor

"Whats wrong Ria? Aren't you excited about your date?" Kelly asked staring at Maria with a confused look

"I don't know...maybe"

"Maybe?" Eve said rising up from her seat. "Maria your like on all the sexy guys most wanted list. And Roman his totally fine! Oh My God! Maria you have two drop dead gorgeous men damn near drooling over you. You lucky dog!" Eve said booty bumping Maria.

No one is drooling Eve!" Maria sighed "And yes Roman is gorgeous, but I still don't understand why he asked me out."

"What do you mean?" Kelly questioned

"I mean, Roman isn't exactly the sociable type."

"Neither is Randy but he totally has the hots for you." Eve said gazing at Maria.

"Eve, Kelly...I know how much you want me and Randy to be an item, but I don't think thats ever going to happen. I don't know what you guys think you see, but I believe you should go get your eyes checked." Maria giggled.

"Your probably right about the Roman thing, but your totally wrong about the Randy thing." Kelly giggled

"To be honest I don't think I've ever really seen Roman socialize with anyone beside his almighty Trio The Shield." Eve said trying to reminisce. "But I have caught him on several occasions looking at you, I just never said anything."

"Sure you have" Maria said rolling her eyes. "You guys we really have to go" Maria said as she made her way to the exit with her two best friends quickly following behind her.

...

"I don't know what to do" John said throwing a punch to Randy's right hand.

"Man I tried warning you."

"I never wanted to hurt Eve! Did you see the look on her face...like she hated me." John said letting his eyes fall to the square ring.

"John, I don't understand...why the hell were you even entertaining Candice." Randy asked throwing a right punch to John.

"I don't know...I mean Eve and I aren't together. I really screwed that up. But with Candice it's so easy and care free you know. She doesn't talk about this serious commitment. But Eve would be that perfect girlfriend and I don't know if I'm ready for that yet." he explained to his best friend.

"Well it sounds like you have some serious decisions to make."

"I know. But speaking of serious decisions did you ever tell Maria how you feel?" John asked curious

Randy glared down at the mat. He hate lying to his friend, but he thought it was best for him to keep his and Maria's private life under wraps. "Um...No I haven't gotten around to it yet." he lied

"Dude that's stupid! You should have been told her. Man Maria's not gonna stay on the market that long."

"What...you planning on wooing her too Cena?" Randy asked with a light smirk tugging at his lips.

"Ha Ha Randy, but I'm serious...you need to make your move and you better do it soon."

"Alright I think thats enough training for today" Randy said grabbing a cold bottle ofwater as he looked toward the entrance of the Dallas Smartfit Training Facility where he saw Dean Ambrose headed in their direction.

"Yo Randy and Cena...what's up!" Dean said sliding his way into the ring with the other two pro wrestlers.

Randy shot Dean a cold glare while John stood there with a look of confusion taking over his face.

"Nothing much, just finishing up a training session. What's going on with you?" John asked leaning against the ropes.

"Aw man you know, the same ole same ole. I'm kinda glad were off tonight, some of the other guys are going out to that club on Stinston Street.

"When you say other guys do you mean you and your click or actually some of the other guys" Randy glared. He didn't understand why he had the sudden urge to punt Dean in the head, but the longer he talked to him the more irritated he got.

"Not my click, hell Roman won't even be there. He has a date with Maria." Dean said as he watched Randy facial expression convert for cold and icy to down right scary. His nose started flaring up as he balled his fist up at his sides. His eyes turned pitch gray as his face turned blood shot red. John noticed his bestriend's expression and quickly tried to change the subject.

"So Dean...Um how did you meet Roman and Seth?" John quickly ask noticing Randy's breathing pace picking up.

"Man I've known those fools since high school. It's amazing to see we've all made it to where we wanna be. Seth was always the silly one getting us in trouble almost everyday, and Me well I was the cool and collect one, I had all the chicks wanting me. And well Roman was pretty much how he is now, quite and kinda mysterious. Randy that's something you and him have in common." Dean said looking up at The Viper.

"That's not the only thing." Randy said gritting his teeth

"What?" Dean said looking confused

"Oh nothing, this isn't really Randy's day." John said shooting Randy a _knock it off_ glare.

"Oh well I hope it gets better for you man." Dean said giving Randy a slap on the back. At that moment Randy wanted to rip Dean's head clean off his body and show it to Roman as a symbol. "But like I was saying Roman was always the quiet one, always pretty much kept to himself. Which is why I found it odd that he had a crazy crush on Maria...well not odd because Maria is fine as hell,if you know what I mean." Dean said smiling and elbowing Randy.

Randy took a deep breath and suddenly he grabbed Dean by his collar and held him high in the air. "I suggest if you want to keep your lungs on the inside of your body and not around your neck that you get the fuck outta here!" Randy said as he sent Dean sailing across the arena.

John watched in horror as Dean scambled to his feet and took off running for the exit. John turned to Randy with a terrified look on his face. "RANDY WHAT IN GOD'S NAME! DUDE WHAT THE HELL!" John said staring at Randy in utter shock.

"He was pissing me off. He's lucky, I really wanted to kick his head off his neck." Randy said exiting the ring.

"Randy man you can't go throwing superstars around the arena because your pissed off! What kinda shit is that?" John said following behind him.

"Whatever John. I have to get going, I'll talk to you later." Randy said not waiting for his friend to respond before he left the arena

John stood there still in shock at what he just saw. "WHAT THE HELL!" he said to himself again still in disbelief.

...

"Okay Maria that's great" the photographer yelled as he continued snapping away.

Eve and Kelly watched as Maria posed for the camera.

"Kelly and Eve come in the picture with me" Maria yelled motioning for her friends to join her.

Both of the girls looked at each other with a sexy smirk as they went charging for Maria. "PHOTO TIME!" Kelly yelled striking different poses with her best friends. The photographer continued snapping away at the three gorgeous diva. "Okay angels that's a wrap" he said turning his camera off.

"Thanks Joe" Maria said running over to hug him.

"Awe no problem Maria. You and Vince will have the final prints so the creative board can choose which ones they want for your Diva of The Year layout."

"Alright...kool." she said putting her clothes back on

"Alright you two dazzeling diva's are you ready for a spa treatment!" Maria said clapping her hands together in excitment.

"HELL YEAH!" the both replied as the three jumped in their 2013 Chevy Tahoe and pulled off.

"So Ria what did Randy want to talk to you about?" Kelly questioned gazing at Maria

Just the mentioning of his name had her body burning up as chill bumps invaded her skin. "Oh...noth... nothing really" she stuttered. And suddenly she was able to feel his hands caressing her body. His intoxicating scent still lingered on her clothes as she quietly inhaled him in. "My God why can't I get a grip" she thought to herself.

"So your telling us that Randy asked to speak to you and he said nothing?" Eve said looking over from the driver's seat at Maria.

"I mean...No he just want to know what really happened earlier with us and Camdice." Maria lied

"Oh...that bitch" Eve huffed.

Maria smiled lightly at Eve. "Hey Maria turn up the radio...I love this song!" Kelly yelled singing along to Teenage Dream

The three divas enjoyed the rest of their car ride while listening to Katy Perry. But Maria was somewhat distracted. All she could think about was Randy and the moments they have share for the past couple of days. A beautiful smile covered her face as he invaded her mind.

...

Randy decided to go for a walk to clear his head about the whole situation with Maria and Roman. Downtown Dallas was very beautiful with is tall green trees giving off a fresh pine smell and the sight of wild purple flowers sprouting up above the ground. The sound of laughter and talking and nature at it's best filled his ears as he took in the atmosphere around him. He recalled what John told him earlier that day about him needing to take a anger management class. But Randy decided the only thing he need was to flatten Roman and his anger would soon disappear. His heart began to ache as he thought about Maria laughing at his jokes. Heat flooded his body when he thought about him touching her. His eyes turned gray at the thought of Roman kissing her, and suddenly the feeling of rage and uncontrol jealousy came flooding back at once as he crushed a beatle under his foot. He sat and ponder about what he should do. He couldn't have Maria falling for this idoit, not while he had breath still in his body. Randy was pulled out of his thoughts by the laugher of a happy couple walking down the street. The guy was giving his girlfriend a piggy back ride on the Avenue. He watched them seeing a bright smile on the guy's face and laugher escaping from her lips as she enjoyed the ride from her lover. Randy looked on happy and jealous at the same time. He wondered what it would be like to be in a serious relationship with Maria, where "I Love U's" were exchanged and date nights were made with friends. He wondered what it would be like to slow dance with her to Nickleback "Far Away" underneath a blanket of stars that shone in their glory. He wondered what it would be like to playfully wrestle with her in bed as the sun peaked through their window shining on her beautiful face. He wondered what it would feel like to watch her wear one of his button down collar shirts as she sat in indian style in their bed watching him do push ups on the floor. He wondered what it would be like to have breakfast in bed with her as they fed each other and shared laughs and smile. He wondered what it would feel like to playfully toss her in the ocean as the sound of laugher escaped her lips as she made playfully threats to get him back. He sat at a park bench and watched all the happiness unfold around him as he allowed his fantasy life overtake him.

...

Roman stared in the mirror as he place his rolex on his left wrist.

"I can't believe your gonna miss hangout with your boys at Club Atlantis" tonight Seth said fling is body back against Roman's bed.

Roman chuckled at his friend as he place his hair in a nice tight ponytail. "It's one night, I'm pretty sure you guys will survive without me"

"But were gonna need a wingman Roman. Your messing up our flow." Dean said rising off the bed. "But I can't blame you I guess. If I had a date with Maria I would ditch you losers too." Dean said smiling at the thought of her.

Roman looked up. "Hey don't do that"

"Do what?" Dean questioned

"Whatever your thinking about Maria...stop it."

"So it's all about her huh." Seth huffed

"Look you two, I've haven't been out with a woman I like in a long time okay. I really like her so you guys are just gonna have to get over it."

"Okay Whatever, but can we talk about what that garden snake did to me earlier!" Dean said making his way in the middle of the floor. "He threw me across the arena. I hit my head on one of the bleachers evidence the big knot on my head." Dean said pissed off.

Roman turned around and looked at his friends. "What did you say to him?"

"NOTHING! That psycho was looking at me crazy the whole time I was talking to him, then all of a sudden he picked me up and flung out of the ring and across the arena."

"Well at Summerslam is when we will attack Mr. Viper. But until then we will train and come up with a strategy to mess with his head like he does everyone else." Roman informed them. "But for now we will watch and stalk him like a predator stalks it's prey. Now if you two will excuse me I have a gorgeous woman waiting for me." Roman said before leaving. "Oh and have fun" he said giving his buddies a smirk before leaving.

...

"RIA! You look amazing" Kelly said lighty curling Maria's shiny red locks.

"It does look nice." Maria said softly as she played with her curls.

"OKAY! I'm going to talk to John" Eve said busting out of the bathroom.

"That's good Eve" Kelly said turning her attention to the beautiful diva as she plopped down on Maria's bed.

"Yeah...I just don't know what to say"

"Just let your heart guide you" Maria informed her placing a pair of two caret studds in her ears. "Finished" Maria said loving the reflection staring back at her . She wore a sexy black dress circled around her neck and came to her mid thigh showing her long sexy tone legs. The dress had black sequences around the neck revealing her whole lower back for the world to see. Kelly fixed her hair having her bangs pinned up into a hump and the rest of her hair in a long curly ponytail. Her makeup was done flawlessly. And for the finishing touch she wore a pair of 5 inch open toe stilettos that strapped around her ankles.

"So who do I look?" Maria stood up so her friends could see the finished product.

"Roman Reigns is not going to know what hit him" Kelly said smiling

"Maria you look absolutely beautiful!" Eve gushed

Maria turned around and faced the mirror. A small smile edge her face. "Now I feel kinda excited" Maria said giggling

"You should, hell it's been like forever since you've been on a actually date with a guy" Eve said rolling her eyes. "To damn long if you ask me"

Maria shot Eve an evil glare "Well aren't you just full of kind words"

"Hey, my love life sucks! What do you expect? I'm not the silver lining girl right now...Kelly is. She's the one blissfully in love." Eve said annoyed burying her face in Maria's pillow.

Kelly look at her friend feeling the pain that she was experiencing. Before Cody Kelly was in a similar situation with a guy she care about deeply. She tried everything to make him stay but he fed her that whole "It's not you it's me" bull crap. She remembered crying for weeks over him. And Cody came in and healed her broken heart. She smiled thinking about her wonderful boyfriend.

Maria slowly made it over to her bed where she sat next to Eve. "Eve..."

"Maria I REALLY CARE ABOUT HIM! This is killing me. And I don't know what to do." she said letting the tears wash over her.

Maria slowly stroked Eve long hair and pulled her face into her chest and she listen to Eve sob silently. "You have to talk to him love. Thats the only way the pain your feeling is going to go away."

Eve gave her a sweet little smile. "I'm so lucky to have you guys" Eve said smiling at Kelly and Maria.

"I'm pretty lucky too" Maria said placing a sweet kiss on Eve's forehead. "Eve if you want me to stay here with you I will. I can ask Roman if we could re..."

"No Maria...go have a great time, and I want all the details when you get back."

"Me too" Kelly chimed in.

"Hey Eve if you want, you can hangout with me and Cody" Kelly suggested to her best friend.

"Ehoooo No, then I would be a third wheel. That's totally lame. You guys I will be fine I promise. Ria have a great time with Roman and Kelly enjoy Cody. "I think I'm go back to my room and watch a good horror movie" Eve said rising up from Maria's bed.

"Okay honey...but it you need anything you better call me!" Maria said giving her a warning smile.

"Okay mom" Eve laughed before she left.

"I feel so bad for her." Kelly said plopping down beside Maria.

"I know...she just seems so hopless" Maria said gazing at the floor.

"Well Ria, I better head out to before Roman comes. Besides Cody is waiting for me."

"Okay Kellz...thank you for doing my hair. I love it...and I love you" Maria said giving Kelly a tight hug.

"Your so welcome Ria, and you look beautiful" Kelly said before she left Maria's hotel room.

Maria let out a deep sigh as she heard the door close behind Kelly. She was excited about her date, but Randy kept invading her head. Honestly she would have preferred spending her night with him, but that's the way the cookie crumbles. She was going to try and forget about everything that transpired today and have a nice time with Roman and that included Randy, which she knew was going to be a hard task. She could still feel his soft full lips traveling down her body. She could still feel his soft caress exploring her body. She could still feel his body firmly pressed against her. She could still feel the strength of him when he had her bound against the wall. Suddenly she began feeling extremely hot. The more she thought about him the more turned on she got. She thought about the feel of his rock, hard abs as her hands travel up his torso. His strong arms bulging from out of the sleeve of his shirt. His bad boy tattoos literally jump off his arms when he flexed his strong muscles. She loved the way he held her in his arms. She loved the way his azure eyes devoured her wantonly. She loved the feeling she got when she saw him. He made her feel like a nervous shy school girl. She loved the feeling of the butterflies in her stomach when his lips would caress hers. She loved the chill bumps that would invade her skin from a single touch from him. Randy was dangerous and she knew it. She could feel her panties getting soak from the thoughts of him. No man has ever had the power over her the way Randy had. She was instantly brought out of her thoughts by the knocking on her door.

Maria slowly rose off her bed as she gave herself one last look in the mirror. Her face was flushed and her cheeks were blood shot red. Her whole body was burning up. "Shake it off Maria" she said to herself before opening the door.

She surveyed the gorgeous man before her. He was wear a nice button down gray dress shirt with a pair of black pants. His hair was in a sexy pontail and he smelt insanely good. He had a bouquet of white lilys in his hand as he gazed at Maria.

"Hi Roman...you look amazing." she smiled shly

"Thank you...and you look absolutely beautiful as always." he said with a sexy smirk.

"Thank you."

"These are for you" he said handing Maria the bouquet of flowers.

She lightly smelt them. The sweet smell was heavenly. "Thank you...there beautiful." she said smiling. "Would you like to come in while I put them in some water."

"Sure" he said shooting her a heart throbbing smile .

Maria stepped aside and let Roman in. She went to the bathroom and grabbed a vase and put some water inside of it. She carefully walked into her room with the vase of flowers and sat them on the dresser. Maria's eyes quickly darted over to the roses Randy left for her. Maria's body instantly tensed up as she gazed at the beautiful red roses. Red was the color of fire, love, and passion. Maria could feel the chills bumps rush all over her skin again.

"You ready" Roman said softly behind her pulling Maria out of her thoughts.

"Yes I am" she smiled sweetly trying to cover up the fact that she is thinking of another man.

The car ride to the restaurant was peaceful as her and Roman shared a few laughs. His demeanor was mysterious and quiet. The few times they came to a red light she caught him sneaking a peek at her, which she found adorable. They talked about their careers and when they realized when they wanted to become a professional wrestlers. Roman told her about the times him and The Rock would wrestle in the backyard of his home when they were younger. She learned alot about the wonderful man sitting next to her. But she couldn't help but wonder what Randy was doing, and where he was, and if he missed her at all. She let out a small sigh as they pulled into the parking lot of The Cheesecake Factory.

"Is everything alright?" Roman asked with a concern look on his handsome face.

"Yeah I'm fine...thanks"

Roman exited his vehicle opening the door for Maria. He watched her slowly arise from the car looking like an angel. Her bright green eyes took in there surroundings. The parking lot was flooded with cars. Roman slowly took Maria's hand in his, and their it was. She didn't feel it, she didn't feel the spark she felt when Randy touched her. Their were no butterflies or chill bumps. It was just a sweet gesture.

"Great" Maria thought to herself

Roman grabbed the door allowing her to step inside.

"Thank you" she smiled

"Your more than welcome."

As they stepped inside hundreds of different aromas filled their nostrils. Roman smiled over at Maria as she took in the sight of the lavish restaurant. Soft music filled the air as dozen of colorful lights lite up the atmosphere.

"Hello and welcome to The Cheesecake Factory" A tall blond head man greeted them.

"Hello" they both replied in unison. Roman stepped closer to the host.

"I made a reservation for a party of two"

"Okay great. May I have the name on your reservation?"

"Sure it's Roman Reigns" he spoke calmly

"Alright Mr. Reign's, if you guys will follow me we actually already have a table set up for you."

"Thank you" Roman commented as he and Maria followed behind the host.

"This place is very lively" Maria whispered to Roman

"Is that a bad thing?" he chuckled

"No...God no, it's quite entertaining.

A victorious smile was engraved on his handsome face.

"Here you guys are, your waiter will be out in a minute to take your drink orders."

"Thank you so much" Maria said sliding into the booth opposite of Roman.

"So Miss. Kanellis" Roman said breaking the silence between the two of them.

Maria looked up at him completey caught off guard by his beautiful eyes gazing at her. "Yes Mr. Reign's" she giggled lightly

"Thank you for coming out with me tonight." he smiled

"Thank you for inviting me" she said smirking in his direction. "But I must say, you kinda caught me off guard when you asked me out."

"Really...how so" he asked curious

"Well for starters I never really seen you talk to anyone beside Dean and Seth, and for you to ask me out it was kinda different." she said looking down at the marble table.

"Well I really don't talk to anyone, but since the first day I've seen you I've been completely fascinated by you Maria."

"Really" she said allowing her eyes to meet his.

"Yes really" he smiled at her.

"Well what is it about me that fascinate you"

Maria was listening to Roman when she saw a tall gorgeous man that looked just like Randy standing at the entrance of the restaurant.

"Great" she thought to herself. "Now I'm imagining him." She lightly shook her head and tried to focus her attention back on Roman. Maria glanced back up at the man and noticed him staring directly at her. She turned around to see who the mysterious man was looking at, but their was no one behind her. And as the man moved a little closer her heart literally dropped to the floor. "OH MY GOD" she said her face edge in complete and utter horror.


	5. Chapter 5 NYD

Chapter 5

Okay guys here I am with chapter 5.I kinda introduced you to Randy's other half in chapter 4 but now you are about to see him in completely different light. You are about to see a TOTALLY DIFFERENT SIDE OF MR. ORTON. If you haven't picked it up yet I have Randy struggling with anger problems. He wants what he wants...and guess what he wants Maria and no one is going to step in his way of having her. Most of Randy's friends are unaware of this side of him you are about to see. So you guys REVIEW AND COMMENT. And ChelleLew you are soooo freaking AWESOME! I love your comment! I hope you enjoy Chapter 5. Sobia girl love you always. You guys if you listen to Maroon 5 song "Animal" as you read this chapter it totally put you in my mind set as I wrote this chapter. I will know by the reviews and comments of this chapter if I will continue the story. Climaxing Point.

_**"OH MY GOD"**_

All of a sudden Maria couldn't breathe, and it felt like someone sucked all the air out of the place. She watched as a sinister smirk appear on Randy's gorgeous face. "What was he doing here" she thought. "Is this some sick game?" she ponder. The look he was giving her made her heart leap out of her chest.

"Maria are you okay? Your looking kinda pale." Roman said as his gray eyes scanned her face.

"Yeah I'm fine." she lied feeling her heart stop. She didn't know what to expect, Randy was there and it was for a reason. "Is that why he was asking me all those questions?" she thought to herself. The last thing she wanted was a fight to break out. Suddenly she felt her phone vibrating against her leg. She slowly swiped her finger across the screen.

Text Message From Randy.

Maria felt her throat closing up as she opened his message.

**RANDY**

"Come here Maria."

She quickly looked up seeing that obsessive, possessive, aggressive and jealous nature veiling him. She felt her phone going off again. Maria slowly opened his next text.

**RANDY**

"COME HERE MARIA, OR I WILL COME OVER THERE. AND TRUST ME BABE YOU DON'T WANT THAT!"

Randy's last text made Maria break out in a sweat. She couldn't stop fidgeting under his gaze. "Eve and her big mouth! I can't believe she told him!" she thought angrily. Maria heard a vibration against the wooden booth they were sitting at. She looked down to see another text from The Viper.

**RANDY**

"I'M NOT SAYING IT AGAIN, NEXT TIME YOU AND YOUR DATE WILL HAVE AN UNWANTED VISITER." "COME HERE!"

Maria deciding the last thing she wanted was to cause a scene quickly excused herself from their table. She could feel her legs buckling under her as she got closer to Randy. A wicked smirk framed his face. She was so pissed and angry and turned on. "What the hell is he doing to me" she thought. She wanted to rip his head off, she wanted to slap the shit out of him, she wanted him to take her in the most dirtiest and passionate way. He smiled seeing the anger and fury in her green eyes. He knew she was pissed but he could care less. Their was no way in hell she was going out with another man, if he had to kill her date and bury the body that was exactly what he was going to do to keep her to himself.

"RANDY WHAT IN THE..." she was in the mist of saying when Randy took her by the arm dragging her toward the back of the restuarant where the kitchen was located.

"Sir you can't go back there! SIR!" one of the hosts yelled. But Randy didn't care as he continued on his mission having Maria bound to him.

"Randy where are you taking me?" she asked trying to break out of his hard grip.

Randy didn't say a word as he led her threw a series of rooms. Finally he came to a large black steel door as his sinister smirk invaded his face. He grab the handle forcefully yanking at the steel door watching it open leading them into the darkness. He directed his gaze back at Maria as he stepped aside allow her to go in. Randy reached up finding the light switch flicking it on.

"You look beautiful Maria" he said slowly moving closer to her. Each step he took delibrate, making her heart pound hard in her chest. She wanted to be angry at him. She wanted to tell him that she was not his property, but the more she glared at him the hotter her body became. Randy could feel her body heat the closer he got to her.

"Randy" she gasped lightly out of breath as she gazed up into his gray eyes. The way his jaw clench made her pussy throb. She watched as his body tense up. She swallowed hard gazing at his tattoos on his arms. The stalkerish look in his eyes made her heart throb as silence filled the icy room. She watched his nose lightly flare as his gazed stay glued to her. Maria slowly started backing up as she watched his wicked smirk stretch wider across his face as he moved closer to her. In the mist of her moving backwards she was stopped by a silver meat cutting table. She could feel the cold metal pressing deeper into her back as she lean against it. She felt helpless as she heard her cell phone vibrating. Randy picked it up and gazed at the screen seeing Roman's name pop up. He bit down hard on his lip causing blood to stream down his jaw. He slowly slid his finger across the screen reading the message silently to himself

**ROMAN**

"Maria...honey are you okay? I'm starting to get worried"

Randy eyes shifted back to Maria as blood filled his mouth. He slowly stooped down sliding her phone across the floor out of reach. Maria could see his heart pound against his black T shirt. Her eyes were gazing at the floor when she felt Randy pick her up sitting her on the cutting table. His finger were buried deep into her skin as his gray eyes roamed her beautiful face. He could feel the beast inside of him awaking. He could smell the fear seeping from her as she lightly shook under his gaze. She was his prey and he needed for her to understand that. Their was no way of escaping him. He feverly smelt her sweet skin as he growled against her ear,"YOUR MINES." Maria could feel his hard body pressed firmly against her's. She tried desperately to move but he had her firmly grounded. He could hear her moan lightly as his hands roamed up her thighs leaving his finger prints over every inch of skin he touched. His mouth feverishly took possession of her's as they battled for dominance. She could taste his blood flowing into her mouth. His tongue roughly explored her sweet hot mouth with fury and a sense of need and want. She encircled her arms around his neck drawing him closer to her. Maria could feel the animal in her coming alive as Randy hands gripped harder on her body. He wildly ran his lips over her jawline making his way to her beautiful long neck. Her heavy breathing was driving him crazy as he growl against her skin biting down hard on her shoulder. A sexy smirk invaded Randy's face as he watched her jump from the pain he was inflicting. His hands found their way to her nice round ass where he left his personal tattoo on her. He pulled her body deeper into him as he ripped off her dress sending it to the floor. Randy could feel his cock throbbing insanely hard as his eyes devoured Maria's nake body. She was gorgeous, sexy, hot, beautiful and she was all his. Randy licked his lips as his gaze continued to devour her. Maria could feel her heart beating out of her chest as Randy's eyes hungrily roamed her body. Maria didn't know what to think or how to feel. Never in her life have she seen Randy this way. It was like he was two totally different people. She watched him slowly remove his shirt revealing his tone muscular body. She scanned him wantonly. Maria watched as his dog tag hung leisurely around his neck. His eyes were fixated on her. He stood there feeling his viper straining against his jean begging for Randy to free him. Maria watched as the blood started streaming down the crease of his jaw.

"Randy" she whispered lightly

He made his way back over to Maria granting his lips access to take over her body completely. His lips explored every inch of her skin as he left tiny bit marks, claiming her as his territory. She could feel his hard cock throbbing against the center of her panties making her soaking wet. "I want you so fuckin bad Maria" he growled against her lips. Her breathing picked up as he took her bottom lip between his teeth, pulling on the pink flesh. His animalistic desire was driving him insane as he roughly pick Maria up slamming her body against the wall. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist. He took her hands in one of his and pinned them above her head. Her gaze held his as his lips took over her's in a fiery passion. The only thing Randy saw was the color red and Maria's gorgeous body mound against the wall. His tongue found it's way to her neck where he devoured her wantonly.

"Ah Randy" she moaned loudly as she tried to break her arms free out of his grasp. Her body was heating up like fire as his tongue explored her.

"Randy please!" she groaned.

"I love it when you beg Maria" he groaned against her ear.

He slowly looped his hands in her panties as his fingers found there way to her center. He needed to know how much she craved him. His index finger rubbed up and down the slit of her gushing pussy, causing her to let out a desperate groan.

A sexy smirk was plastered on his face as he felt his hand flooding in her juices. Her sweet scent was killing him.

He took his fingers out and ripped her pantie off, leaving her wearing nothing but her heels and a diamond necklace. He reached up releasing her hair from it's ponytail. He watched as her red hair fell down to her arms. The desire in her eyes was making his cock spit up. He unzipped his pants releasing his viper. She gazed at his massive penis. Her breath was caught in her throat as she watch him throbbing. He looked up seeing that same animal in her trying to break free. A wicked smirked made it's way to his face as he released her hand. He positioned the head of his cock against her clit as he rubbed it feverishly over her swollen nub.

"RANDY!" she moaned loudly as she fidget under him desperately trying to get him inside of her. He continued teasing her as he growl against her lips over and over "YOUR MINES" His eyes never left hers as he allowed his cock to rub over her wet slit.

"RANDY PLEASE!" she moan loudly.

He loved hearing her beg for him. He loved hearing her crave for him. A sick smirk appeared on his face.

"Your want me in you Maria?" he asked already knowing her answer.

"YES RANDY PLEASE" she howled in agony.

"How bad do you want me"

"Really bad!" she moaned against his lips.

"RELEASE IT!" He demanded. "RELEASE YOUR INNER ANIMAL!"

He watched as Maria's cheeks started trembling as she took his bottom lip between her teeth. She pulled on Randy's pink flesh before she licked the side of his face. Randy watched as her eyes changed from deep sea green to a light exotic shade of green. A victorious smile invade his lips as he watch her animal reveal itself. She reached down forcefully grabbing his dick and placing it at her entrance. He smiled as he slowly enter her wanting body. She moaned loudly feeling his lenght filling her up. Maria's nails dug deep into his back leaving bloody marks. Randy could feel the cold air hit the open wounds on his back as her nails tore his skin. He begin pumping his cock deeper into her body as she called out to him. Randy could feel the sweat dripping from their bodies as she slide up and down him. His lips attached to her nipples as he sucked them feverishly as he continued to thrust deeply into her body.

"AH YES RANDY! FUCK!" She moaned loudly. Never in her life has she felt so alive and so much of everything. Randy animal was slaughtering Maria's as he gripped her body moving her back to the cutting table. He wildly slid the knifes off the table as he pushed her body deeper into him.

"AH" she moaned feeling him throb inside of her pussy.

"YOUR MINES" he growled continually as he fucked her passionately and wildly. Maria moaned to the sound of his deep voice filling her ears. The sounds of grunts, growls, and moans filled the silent cold room. Her sweat body slid across the steel table as he pumped deeper into her. Randy wildly yanked her hair to the side revealing her beautiful neck as he lick and placed bit marks all over her. Maria could hear him growling with every bite he took. He was over heating. Randy felt as if he was flying as his cock exploder her wet tight pussy. Randy could tell Maria was close to cumming by the way her body shook against him. Randy held Maria closely to him as his hands firmly explored her back. He allowed his index finger to trace up and down her spine as he pounded her pussy with no mercy. She buried her hands deep inside of Randy dark hair feeling him destroy her in a passionate way.

"RANDY IM ABOUT TO CUM..." she screamed loudly as her body released one of the most earth shattering, powerful orgasms she has ever experienced. Randy watched as her body continued to jerk hard against him. He could feel her essence flood over his cock. She was like his own personal drug. No matter how much Maria try to run from him, he will always hunt her down and find her. Maria's scent was locked in his system and their was no turning back. Randy gripped her ass picking her up in the air. His gray eyes connected to her soft green ones as he continued to fuck her endlessly. He watched as her body bounced up and down on his length causing his balls to tighten getting ready to release his heavy load.

"AHHHHHH FUCK!" Randy howled loudly as he filled her up with his passion. His nut sprayed hard and deep into Maria's warm cave. Maria's beautiful scent assulted his nose as he laid her down on the table. Randy slowly backed up against the wall watching her as she breathe. He gazed at her gorgeous naked body laying their in nothing but heels. He could feel is cock awaken the more he stared at her. Her long red locks fell in her face blinding Randy from her gaze. Maria stared at him with wanting and desire still framing her lovely face. Randy watched as she leaped off the table, making her way over to him. She forcefully pushed him against the wall and attached her lips to his. She ran her tongue all over his chest tasting the sweat seeping from him. She felt like something else has taking complete control over her body as she bit down on his neck hard. He quickly grabbed her waist slamming her against the wall as he fell to his knee. Randy allowed his lips to explore her flat tone stomach before he grabbed her again and pushing her face and stomach against the wall. He push his body firmly against her back as he took each one of her hands in his bounding her against the wall. Maria could feel his hard cock throbbing against her ass cheeks while his tongue hungrily devoured the back of her neck. He feverly placed open mouth kisses all over her back. He could hear her moaning loudly as his tongue took over her body.

"Randy" she groan loudly feeling his lips plant firmly against the small of her back. He released her arms as he stuck one of his fingers inside of her pussy. He fingered her as his lips hungrily explored her ass cheeks leaving behind tattoos of his teeth.

"AH FUCK RANDY" she moaned feeling his finger swirl inside her pussy non stop. He loved her reactions and the expressions on her beautiful face. "YOUR MINES" he groaned as he bit her ass cheek again causing her to jump. He watched as he beautiful mouth hung open as he picked up the paced. Randy could feel her wetness gushing over his hand as he continued fingering her non stop. He loved the feeling of her muscles opening and clamping down on his fingers. He slowly slid his finger out and placed a sexy passionate kiss to her pussy tasting her juices on his lips. Maria could feel her body buckle when Randy's lips came in contact with her essence. He stood up and yanked her around again forcefully taking her lips in his. Maria could taste herself on his mouth as his tongue swirled inside her. He picked her up never breaking their kiss as he sat her on the table. The look in his eyes was obbessive and possessive. His movements were aggressive and forcefull and extremely sexy. He place a soft kiss on her forehead as he felt his heart pounding out of his chest. He grabbed Maria off the table and place her front back against the wall. He bounded her hands under his as he positioned his dick at her soaking wet entrance. Randy watched his penis disappearing into her body as he started to thrust inside of her.

"OH YES RANDY" she moaned. Maria could feel her muscles contracting around Randy's huge penis bringing him deeper into her. Randy had no control over his body as he pounded Maria's pussy forcefully. He loved the sensation of his balls slapping hard against her round ass.

"FUCK" he groaned loudly. "Theirs no way in hell I'm letting you go Maria." he moaned continuing to thrust deep inside Maria's tight wet pussy. "If I have to hunt you down like a predator stalkings it's prey to keep you , that's what I'm gonna do." he growled against her ear.

Maria could feel her body beginning to shake wildly. A beautiful smirk came across Randy's face as he pumped harder feeling his on climax about to take over.

"RANDY I'M ABOUT TOO..."

"ME TOO BABY..."

The both came together shooting their passion into each other. Maria and Randy both fell to the floor, their bodies still jerking from the powerful climax.

"Oh My God" Maria said trying to catch her breath.

"I know" Randy said gazing over at her.

A wicked smile played across her face as she crawled over to Randy. He wrapped his arms around her sweaty and naked body pulling her into him. "Your Mines" he lightly breathed against her ear.

Her gaze shift to his handsome face seeing the seriousness in his eyes. She didn't say anything, as she laid her head on his chest. Randy caresses her ass softly feeling his teeth marks. A sinsiter smile appeared on his face as he tried to control his erection. "We should get out of here" Randy said slighty shifting her body off of him.

Maria grabbed her dress placing it back on her aching body. She picked up her cell phone and noticed she had 13 missed calls and 16 messages. Eight of the calls were from Roman and the others were from Eve and Kelly. Randy put his clothes back on as he took out his phone to see the time. "Damn it's 1:38 " Randy said looking at Maria.

"I have like a million calls from Eve, Kelly, and Roman."

"I don't ever want to hear his name in your mouth again!" Randy said glaring at her. The look he was gave Maria made her body quiver.

He quietly opened the door being blinded by the darkness. "Fuck everyone's gone"

"How long were we in their"

Randy hit his flashlight button app on his cell phone causing a bright light to illuminate their surroundings. " 3 hours" he said smiling back at her.

A shy smile claimed her features as she followed Randy out of the kitchen and into the eatery section of the restaurant. Maria looked around when her eyes fell on Randy who was staring at her like a prime T bone steak . Maria's body was backed up against a family table as she tried to move. Maria watched as Randy stalked her. He could smell her scent from across the room. He watched as Maria's heart beat wildly in her chest. It felt as if someone sucked all of the air out of the room, as Maria felt her throat closing up. She could hear Randy growl the closer he got to her. The room was pitch dark with the only light being Randy's cell phone. Maria looked up to find Randy directly in front of her. He gripped her waist picking her up and planting her firmly against the table as they executed Round Three.

...

Eve paced Kelly's floor on the verge of tears. "WHERE THE HELL CAN SHE BE!"

Kelly went through her cell phone calling everyone question the where abouts of their best friend. "Maybe she checked into another hotel" Kelly said desperately trying to believe her own statement.

"But all of her things are in her room" Eve cried. "WHY WON'T SHE ANSWER HER DAMN PHONE!"

Kelly could feel the tears setting in her eyes as she rose of her bed and headed for the door.

"Kellz where are you going?"

"To get some answer!" Kelly spat angerily before slamming the door.

Kelly made her way to Roman's door with Eve following quickly behind her. Kelly balled her hand into a fist and pounded loudly on his door. "OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR" she screamed.

"Kelly what the hell is your problem" the Miz said coming from out the room next door.

"THIS DOESN'T CONCERN YOU MIZ!" Kelly screamed still banging on Roman's door. She was just about to place her fist against his door again when a sleepy Roman answered.

"Kelly what the hell...It's 1..."

"I KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS" she hissed at him. "WHERE'S MARIA?"

"I don't know." Roman said looking at the angry diva.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Kelly blared "SHE WAS ON A DATE WITH YOU AND SHE HASN'T CAME HOME YET!" "SO WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" Kelly screamed

"I'm telling you Kelly I don't know. We didn't even have dinner"

"What do you mean you didn't have dinner...you are Roman right?" she said getting more pissed off.

Eve stood their with a million thoughts racing through her head.

"Yeah Kellz I am."

"DON'T CALL ME KELLZ...YOU DON'T KNOW ME LIKE THAT, AND THE WAY I'M FEELING RIGHT NOW YOU DON'T WANT TO"

"Okay do yall want to come inside so you don't wake up the whole hall." Roman said yawning.

"Fine!" Kelly said pushing past him with Eve following her.

"Okay Roman spill" Eve said glaring at him. "Where's our friend"

"I'm telling you I don't know!" Roman desperately said looking at the angry women. "Okay I'm going to explain everything to you"

"We went to the Cheesecake Factory and 20 minutes within us being there Maria said she had to go to the bathroom or something, anyways she disappeared and she never returned." he said looking at them

"AND YOU NEVER WENT LOOKING FOR HER" Kelly yelled

"I did...I never found her. I tried calling her and everything but I never got an answer."

Kelly glared at Roman, not knowing what to believe. "I don't know if your telling the truth or not, but for you sake I pray that you are because if I find out other wise I will have John, Randy, Cody and Ted to kick your ass."

"COME ON EVE" Kelly yelled before exiting his room.

...

Maria slowly open her green eyes not wanting to wake up. She felt tired and sore all over. "What in the hell" she said to herself as she took in her surroundings. Nothing looked familiar. She looked over at the alarm clock. "Damn it's early" she groaned.

Maria flung her body out of the bed as she made her way to the bathroom. She gazed at the mirror in horror. Her whole body was covered in bruises and what looked like bite marks. She latched on tightly to the sink as she stared at herself not able to recall anything.

"WHAT THE HELL?" she said to out loud still not remembering anything. She saw the bruises and teeth marks all over her neck, shoulder, back, breast, thighs, and ass. Her bottom lip felt a little sore too as she checked for blood. Maria knew something serious happen to her but she didn't know what. She made her way back into the bedroom and started looking for her clothes. She gazed down at the floor seeing her black cocktail dress and her stilettos. She slowly put on her dress and shoes. She looked down at the dresser seeing her purse sitting next to a note.

Hey Gorgeous,

I went out for a quick run. I loved watching you sleep. I'll see you later.

Yours Randy

"Randy?" she said to herself. "Maybe he knows what happened to me" she thought. She took her cell phone out of her purse seeing she had 26 missed calls and 15 text messages. She clicked on her call log seeing Eve called 9 times along with Kelly calling 10 time and Roman called 7 times.

"I wonder what they wanted" she questioned

Maria quietly exited the large room and made her way back on her floor. She walked down the hallway looking for her room number. She continued tip toeing down the hallway trying not to wake anyone. She glanced up staring at her room number. She took her room key out of her purse and opened the door. She quietly stepped inside as she softly closed the door behind her. Maria turned around to find her best friends laying across her bed fast asleep. Maria gently took her shoes off sitting them by the door as she curled up at the head of the bed and fell asleep.

...

Randy came back from his run to find Maria gone. His heart slowly began to ache as he made his way to his large window. He looked out over the sea of people enjoying the beautiful day before them. Randy made his way back over in front of the mirror as a smirk over took his gorgeous face. He slowly removed his shirt revealing his strong muscular body. He turned around to see the long thick scratches covering his back. A sexy smirk appeared across his face as he thought about the passionate night him and Maria shared. He figured she was probably going crazy trying to figure out what happen to her, but thats the effect of the inner animal. At first when your introduced to your inner animal it's hard to recall anything that happen when your in that mind set, but the more your animal gets in touch with your spirit or the more it is revealed the more you will remember. He figured he should go and explain what happen last night, but then he had another thought...what if she doesn't believe him or what if she hates him. Randy has been dealing with this part of his life ever since he claimed himself as The Viper. Whenever The Viper is revealed so is his inner animal. He loved seeing Maria in her inner light last night. It drove him wild and it allowed her to experience things she never has before, like wild, passionated, animalistic sex. Last night was a night of clarity for her. She was able to let go and do the things she has always wanted to do without feeling like she was going to be judged. If Randy decided to tell Maria he had to do it at a time when she would have an open mind and would understand what he was saying, but not now it was way to soon.

...

Maria awoke to find two very angry faces scowling at her. She groan loudly before she tried to turn over and fall back asleep.

"Oh no you don't" Kelly said lightly tickling Maria's feet

"Awe Kelly please stop" Maria said as she placed her head under the pillow.

"STOP IT! MARIA LOUIS KANELLIS AKA BOOP YOU HAVE BEEN OUT ALL NIGHT, NOT ANSWERING YOUR PHONE AND STOP IT IS ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY! WE HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK" Kelly yelled causing Maria to jump up.

"Yeah Maria! Where have you been?" Eve said glaring at her

"If I told you guys you wouldn't believe me" Maria groaned

"Try us! MARIA WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU. NOW RIA YOUR GONNA TELL US WHERE YOU WERE!" Kelly screamed.

"I wish I could Kelly, but for the life of me I don't remember" Maria said still trying to ponder the occurrences that happened last night.

"What do you mean you don't remember?" Eve said with a bizarre look on her pretty face.

"Like I said I don't remember. I was at the restaurant with Roman and then I kinda blacked out I guess."

"Maria this doesn't make any sense. Did you hit your head or something?" Kelly said placing the back of her hand against Maria forehead.

Kelly look down in utter shock at Maria's neck. "MARIA! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?" Kelly said moving her hair out of the way.

"I don't know" Maria said looking up at Kelly through tearful eyes.

"Kellz I don't know whats happening to me. I couldn't remember anything and I have these marks all over my body" Maria cried silently.

Eve made her way over to Maria as she took in a good glimpse of her neck.

"MARIA! THESE LOOK LIKE TEETH MARKS!" Eve said trying to hold back her tears.

"I know. I can't wrestle tonight looking this." Maria said gazing at the two worried divas in front of her.

"Maria you should go to the doctor." Kelly said looking at her arms. "Well you don't have any teeth marks on your arms, but these bruises kinda look like finger prints." Kelly said examining her more closer.

"That's what I said when I saw them."

"And you don't remember anything...anything at all?" Eve said sitting next to her.

Maria closed her eyes trying to bring back the events of last night. The more she thought the foggy her memory became. "GOD I DON'T KNOW" she cried. But what she did know is some how she woke up in what seemed like Randy's room. "I have to find Randy." she thought to herself.

"Ima go take a shower okay guys" she said rising off the bed.

Kelly and Eve watched as Maria disappeared behind the bathroom door. "Do you buy that?" Eve said looking at Kelly

"Honestly I don't know. I've known Maria like forever and she's a horrible liar, for some reason I think she's telling the truth which is even scarier."

"What are we gonna do" Eve said as tears started filling her eyes

"I don't know" Kelly said hugging Eve. "But whatever we do we have to let her know that we love her and she's not going to go through this alone."

...

Candice scanned the busy streets of Dallas as she sat outside the hotel waiting for her roadtrip partner to come down stairs. Candice wasn't fond of to many of the divas but Maryse was ok for a Canadain fake French chick she guess. Candice was in deep thought when a deep voice brought her back down to Earth. She glanced up to see Randy and Cody standing over her.

"Well well two gorgeous boys for the price of one" she said standing to her feet revealing her beautiful white smile.

"Hey Candice...whats up" Cody smiled

"I don't know...everything" she said seductively looking over at Randy.

"Candice" he said nonchalantly glancing away from her .

"Randy why is it your always so serious?" she said making her way directly in front of him.

"I'm not always serious." he said glaring at her

"Yes you are dude" Cody said chuckling "Your like the most serious guy I know, but then you have alot of moments when your relaxed and laid back so I guess your balanced out" Cody said looking unto traffic.

Candice was staring at him with a look of confusion on her face, before turning her attention back to Randy. "Fine Mr. Not so Serious I dare you!"

"You dare me what" Randy said looking at her confused.

A sexy smirk appearer across her face as she gazed at him "I dare you Mr. Orton to go out with me tonight."

"I don't know Candice. Aren't you somewhat dating my bestfriend?" Randy said looking at her.

"Last time I checked I wasn't dating anyone" she said gazing up at Randy with desire fueling her.

"I don't know Candice"

"I'll tell you what, you can find me over at Club 8 tonight around 10:00. I hope you come because I will make sure it will be a night that you will NEVER FORGET." Candice said taking his earlobe between her teeth.

"See you later Cody. And Randy hopfully i'll see you tonight." She said before disappearing to go find the French Canadian diva.

"DUDE! She totally wants you!" Cody said widely smiling at Randy

"She totally wants every body." Randy said not giving what Candice said a second thought.

"Okay that may be somewhat true but I think Candice has always had a thing for you."

"I don't care, she's not my type" Randy said going through his cell

"Are you kidding me Candice is everyone's type...Dude she's fine as hell. At least go out and have some fun with her. Randy you really need to loosen up some." Cody said giving his friend a knowing smile.

"Cody I can care less about how hot she is. I just don't think we have anything in common."

"Well she thinks you do, so maybe you should give her a chance."

"I don't know."

"Just think about it" Cody said nugging him

"FINE! If it will get you off of my back."

"That's all I wanted to hear." Cody said crossing the street behind Randy

...

Maria relaxed under the warm sensation of the shower sprinkling down on her aching body. She felt as her long red hair clung to her back and her shoulders as she trying once again to recall what happened last night. She remembered being at a restaurant with Roman and then she ending up in what seemed like Randy's hotel room. "Did he find me?" she question. "Was I in a accident and he found me" she ponder "But how does that explain the teeth marks and hand prints?" She was driving herself crazy with questions.

"Maybe he knows something. But whatever I do I can't let Eve and Kelly know I woke up in his bed."

Maria ran her hands lightly over the deep puncture marks on neck. For some reason she felt a sudden urge of pleasure when she touched them. She also felt a deep swollen urge between her thighs. "What the hell is happening to me" she moaned lightly. She closed her eyes one more time trying to recall anything. Then suddenly she saw a pair of gorgeous gray eyes dancing around in her head. "Who the hell do I know with gray eyes" she said to herself.

Maria slowly stepped out the shower examining herself in the mirror. She wanted someone to explain to her what the fuck was going on. She lightly ran her fingers over the marks on her breast. She was then suddenly hit with a strong surge of desire.

"I gotta get the fuck out of here" she said to herself as she threw one of the hotel's plush towels around her fragile body before she exit the bathroom.

She slowly opened the bathroom door letting the steam fill the room. Maria looked around her bedroom to find her two best friends gone.

She let out a deep sigh as she allowed her body to plunge into the deep sea of soft sheets under her. She turned her head facing the window as she cried softly. She felt all alone in a world of confusion. Then suddenly anger sat in as Maria leaped off the bed throwing on a pair on skinny leg jeans and a t shirt with her black leather jacket. Maria knew she was going to look crazy wearing a jacket in the middle of September in Texas, but she couldn't chance someone seeing the marks all over her body. Maria threw her hair in a messy ponytail before throwing her shoes on and heading for the door.

She marched down the hall until she reached Roman's door. Taking a deep breath Maria balled her hand into a fist and started pounding on his door. "OPEN UP ROMAN" she blare. Maria was in the mist of placing her hand to the door one more time when she Dean answered wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Maria what's going on" he asked staring at the angry diva

"I need to talk to Roman, is he here?"

"Um no he's not. He had an earlier interview at one of the local stations."

"Well, this might sound weird, but did he say anything to you about our date last night?" Maria said desperately staring at the man before her.

"The only thing he said was that you disappeared like 20 minutes within your date. He was wondering did he do or say something to make you angry. He said he tried calling and texting you but you never answered so he decided to leave it alone." Dean said watching her.

Maria blew some of the strands of hair away that were dangling in her eye. "Okay Dean...thanks and tell Roman I'm sorry for everything." Maria said getting ready to leave from Deans presence.

"Hey Maria...are you okay? You seem alittle sad or something? " Dean said giving her a questionable look.

"Yeah...I'm okay, thanks" she said giving him a forced light smile before disappearing.

...

Eve slowly stepped out of her rental car feeling like someone hit her with a ton of bricks. She figured this thing with John would have settle with her by now, but the more she tried not to thing about him the more he stay pondering around in her mind. "GOD" she loudly yelled out before entering into the hotel. Deciding she needed to relax, Eve took a light stroll by the pool. She was quite happy to know she was the only person out by the water today as she slowly took a seat and placed her feet in the icy cold water. She closed her eyes and let the feel of the water take all her painful thoughts away.

"Hey can we talk" a deep voiced asked

"Nope" Eve responded not even taking at glance at the man before her

"Eve come on. Please just let me explain." John begged taking a seat next to her.

"Explain what John? How your sleeping with that slut? How you like her better then me?" Eve said almost on the verge of tears

"Eve I've never slept with Candice"

"Whatever John...that doesn't even matter. I don't want to associated myself with someone who would hang around a slut." Eve said rolling her eyes at him.

"Don't you think thats a little harsh" John said glaring at her.

"No John what I think is harsh is you and Candice flirting at breakfast in front of my face! That's what I think is harsh!" Eve said allowing her tears to escape.

"Eve...I didn't know" He said gazing at the tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry"

"It doesn't matter...I wasn't your girlfriend" Eve said exiting the pool area trying to make it back to her room as quickly as possible.

"EVE! WAIT!" John called out, but she continued on her trail to her room never turning back.

...

Maria slowly made her way down the long hallway. Time seem to be creeping by. She gazed at all the happy faces pasting her by never feeling more alone in her life. She allowed a small tear to trickle down her face as she watched the ground. Maria heard voices calling out to her, but she didn't answer. Her body felt like it was floating in space and her mind was somewhere far away in another galaxy. She glanced ahead seeing Randy lazily leaning up against the elevator frame gazing at her. The look in his eyes spoke passion, want, and desire. She slowly approached him not really knowing what she was going to say or how it was going to come out.

"Hey" Maria said letting her eyes drink in the gorgeous man in front of her.

"Hey" he mumbled

"Um Randy...can I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah...sure" he answered still gazing at her angelic face.

Maria looked around searching for a secluded area where they could talk without anyone ease dropping on their conversation. Maria glanced up seeing Randy standing in the elevator holding the doors open for her. She quickly slid inside as she watched the doors close behind her. Maria could feel the strong sexual tension as the elevator stood still. She slowly looked up to find Randy's beautiful blue eyes devouring her body wantonly.

"Um...why isn't the elevator moving?" She question gazing up onto his handsome face.

"Because...I stopped it" his deep voice growled. The scent of his cologne was making her head spin as it slowly assualted her nose. Randy's tall fame towered over Maria making her feel 2 feet tall. She felt as if someone sucked all the air out of her atmosphere as she watched Randy's body move closer to hers. Silence filled the elevator as she watched Randy lightly inhale her scent with his eyes fixated on hers.

"Randy..." Maria said trying to catch her breath

"You left." his deep voice growled

"What" she said looking up at him slightly confused

"You left...this morning when I came back you were gone."

"Yeah...Listen Randy this may sound alittle weird but this morning when I woke up I had bite marks and finger prints all over my body and my memory is completely hazy and when you found me where was I and what happen to me." she asked in the mist of tears

He moved his body closer to hers, so close he could get the full effect of her animalistic scent. "Do you really wanna know what happen to you?" his deep voice asked while his eyes continued to devour her.

"Yes Randy...please" Maria begged as she buried her face in her hands trying to hide the hurt and the tears.

Randy gazed down at her wantonly. " Okay Maria...I didn't find you"

"What? What do you mean? But I was in your..." she was saying when Randy proceeded

"I took you...I put those marks on you Maria" he said gazing into her green fearful eyes.

Maria stared at him in pure shock and complete horror. "What do...What do you mean?" she stuttered trying to understand everything he was telling her.

"I took you from Roman. You were on a date with him and I took you to a room in the back of the restaurant and we..."

"WE WHAT!" Maria said on the verge of breaking down

"I couldn't help it Maria...your mines and I had to have you." Randy said entangling his large hands in her hair staring into her misty green eyes.

"Randy...what did you do to me" Maria asked through clentch teeth as her eyes glared at him.

"I couldn't have you giving yourself to him Maria!"

The way Randy was staring at Maria made her heart leap out of her chest in fear. Randy moved her ponytail to the side revealing his teeth marks that rested on the side of her neck. He softly ran his fingers over them feeling her jump under his gaze. Maria quickly moved her ponytail back in place.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME! she cried "DID YOU DRUG ME TO SO I WOULDN'T REMEMBER" she screamed

"I didn't drug you baby...that's what happens when you release your inner animal for the first couple of times. Your memory will be hazy"

"Whatever Randy, save the bullshit and stay the fuck away from me!" she cried as she tried to hit the start button on the elevator.

Randy slammed the closed button and pushed her against the wall. He could feel her trying to break lose but she was powerless over him. "You don't understand do you." he said gazing at her

"Yeah I understand...I understand that your a psychotic" she said trying to break out of his grasp.

"Maria your scent is in my system, I couldn't let you go if I tried" he said slamming her arms against the doors as he attached his lips to her neck.

"Stop Randy...please" she moaned trying to ignore the strong sexual urge between them.

"Look at me Maria!" he demanded "Do you really want me to stop" he groaned against her ear. "You love the way I touch you...you love the way I make you feel" he moaned against her ear "Tell me you don't want me"

Maria tried to wiggle free but Randy's strong hand had her bound. "Randy please...don't"

He gazed into her beautiful greens eyes before letting her go. She quickly pushed the exit button. She turned around to face him, her eyes burning from the tears and the fire fueling them. "Stay the hell away from me." she whispered before running off the elevator.

Randy watched Maria as she made her way down the hallway and into the lobby. "I can't stay away from you...I'll let you leave for now." he growled to himself as his eyes continued to devour her as she slowly disappeared.

**Okay guys that's Chapter 5. ****It's RANDY ORTON vs THE VIPER lol. So you guys REVIEW AND COMMENT. Let me know which one you like the most...Sweet, shy, kind, flower giving Randy Orton or Aggressive, jealous, possessive, obessive, animalistic Randy Orton aka The Viper. Let me know which one is your favorite. If Randy gets more votes the story will lean toward him or if The Viper gets more votes you will see that side more in the story. Also let me know what you think Maria and Randy's inner animal should be.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Need you Dangerously

OMG I LOVE YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH! Sobia, Shirley, Abbie, Jessica, Charlotte and ChelleLew you guys are my heart and the reason this story and Where Love was Found will live on! I teared up last night from all the amazing and sweet reviews. Okay lovely angels I hear you loud and clear about romantic/viper Randy and more Roman...your wishes are my commands lol. Now I had chapter 6 and 7 already written but by chapter 8 Randy will start to understand Maria and see it's not all about what he wants even though he WANTS HER DESPERATELY. I must say I am kinda sadden about the Viper not winning because I really wanted to show another side of Mr. Orton a more dominant side and I figured since Randy was already super sweet in Where Love was Found you guys would like the new Viper being so obsessive and get to see him from all angles, kinda like how he is in the ring at times...SOOOOO lol will be showing both side of Mr. Orton. Guys please comment and let me know what you think... Is it to much sex in here? lol Let me know. lol. Also would you guys like smut with Kelly and Eve as well? Let me know your ideas and I will try to make them come true. I really don't want my stories to be that usual fairytale ending...I want my characters to have issues and things they struggle with. I wanted you guys to see the inner struggle and constant battle Maria has trying to understand Randy while she constantly convinces herself that he isn't what she needs, also the constant battle Randy has with himself with trying to get over Maria and let her be free knowing that deep down all he wants is for her to want him back and thats where THE ANIMAL comes in. Notice he only comes when Maria is rebelling against his wishes forcing her into a place she wants to be subconsciously but consciously wants to break away from. Just my little insight as the author. lol LOVE YOU GUYS! COMMENT AND REVIEW...SHARE YOUR IDEAS. PS the quicker you guys review the faster I will try to finish the next chapters to pose them! Hint Hint lol. Enjoy you guys. ONE MORE THING BEFORE I GO...HAVE YOU GUYS EVER HEARD OF "BANKS" SHE A SINGER...AND OMG HER VOICE AND SONGS ARE UTTERLY AMAZING! CHECK HER OUT ON YOUTUBE! SHE HAS A SONG CALLED "BRAIN" "GODDESS" "DROWING" AND SOME MORE SONGS...ANYWAYS HER MUSIC WILL CHANGE YOU LIFE! Okay I'm gone for good now. I just love talking to you guys lol

...

Maria made her way back to her room where she broke down in tears. "I can't believe he did this to me!" she screamed in between breaths. She had so many mixed emotions streaming through her veins. She couldn't believe that was the same man who helped her when she ran into him. The same guy who spent the night with her. The same man who brought her the beautiful red roses she was now staring at in horror. She picked the vase that held the gorgeous flowers and threw them towards the wall. She watched the glass shatter as the roses disintegrated around her as she fell to the floor allowing her deep heavy crys to become silent. Maria gazed at her arms seeing the punture marks left on her body by the man she thought cared about her. "Maybe he's possessed" she pondered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "My inner animal" she said to herself remembering his words echoing in her head. "Yeah he's totally lost it" she said allowing her back to relax against the window seal. Maria just wanted to close her eyes and imagine herself far away from the place she was at mentally. She allowed her eyes to rest for a few minutes when Randy's face appeared bringing her back to a quick reality. Maria closed her eyes again to be brought back to his face but this time he was at the restaurant Roman took her to that night on their date. "Why was he there?" she thought to herself. "Is this my mind playing tricks on me, or was he actually there?" Maria was in the mist of desperately trying to recall the events of that night again when she heard a soft knock on her door. Slowly pulling herself up from the floor Maria made her way to the door wondering who she would fine on the other side.

Maria slowly opened the door to find Roman staring at her with a worried look on his face. "Um is it okay if I come in?" he asked seeing the light marks on her arms.

She quickly grabbed a blanket off her bed throwing it over her shoulders allowing it to cover her arms. "Yeah sure" she said stepping aside to let him in.

"Umm Dean told me you stopped by." Roman said looking at her

"Yeah I did, but I really didn't want anything." Maria said taking a seat on her bed.

"Can I ask you something Maria?"

"Just did" Maria smirked at him

"I guess I did" Roman chuckled lightly "But seriously Maria, did I do something to upset you or did I say something to offend you, because I've been pondering in my head what could have happen to make you never come back to our table." Roman said gazing at her with questioning eyes.

"No Roman, it's not you. And to be honest my memory of that night is pretty hazy. I've been trying to recall it every since I found these marks all over me." Maria said lightly taking the blanket from over her shoulders revealing the brusies all over her body.

Roman looked on in horror at the teeth and finger prints all over her body. "Roman all I really remember is me excusing myself from our table and it's like the rest of my mind goes blank, like I blacked out or something. I don't even know where I went when I excused myself." she said looking down toward the floor. But what she did know was Randy placed the marks on her, but why was still lost upon her.

"It looks like you were wrestling with some kind of strong animal." Roman said grabbing her arm.

"Yeah I know...a strong animal" she repeated thinking about Randy. She still wasn't satisfied with Randy's answer, but she sure as hell wasn't going to be caught alone with him again.

"I'm sorry about what happen to you Maria" Roman said bring her out of her daze.

"Thank's" she lightly whispered

"I have training in a hour, but I just really came by to check on you." He said rising up from her bed and making his way to the door. "But Ria if you need anything feel free to call me, I would still like to consider us as friends. And maybe since our first date didn't go as planned maybe we can try it again" he said lightly smiling at her.

"Thanks Roman, and I would like that." she smiled back as she watched him leave.

...

"Cody your feet are cold!" Kelly said easing her wet body deeper into Cody's bare chest.

"Well babe they were buried in the sand" he said picking up some sand from the beach and sprinkling it over Kelly's legs. "Now your wet and dirty, just the way I like you" Cody said nibbling on her earlobe.

"Your so bad Cody" Kelly said pulling him into a passionate kiss. "I know...isn't that one reason you like me" he said against her lips.

"That's one reason" she giggled before climbing on top of him. "I'm pretty sure you can show me another reason." She said placing sweet sexy kisses all over his neck as she ran her fingers all over his wet chest.

"God your evil" Cody smirked as he took her bottom lip between his teeth. "Babe were at a public beach" Cody said gazing into her alluring blue eyes.

"And your point" Kelly smirked as she wiggled her ass against Cody's crouch.

"Fuck baby, we can't do THAT out here." Cody said slittering his tongue into her warm mouth.

Kelly playfully pouted against his lips as she grinded her body deeper in his lap. "Well baby I don't think your penis got the memo" she giggled against his ear feeling Cody cock straining under her ass.

"Of course he didn't, he has a goddess sitting on top of him" Cody said gripping her waist as he picked her up and led her to the water.

"NO CODY!" Kelly screamed as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"NO!" Cody said laughing as he ran with her in his arms toward the water.

"CODY STOP! I'm gonna freeze" Kelly screamed against his ear.

"Freeze. I wouldn't let that happen." Cody said smirking. "Beside if you get cold I can warm you up" He said placing her in a deep sexy kiss. He slowly led them out into the water never breaking their loving kiss. He slowly sat down with Kelly still in his arms. "I love you Kelly" he whispered against her lips.

"I love you too" Kelly said watching the water lap around them. She felt so safe in his arms, like they were the only ones in the world and the planet and galaxy belonged to them.

"Im gonna hate leaving you" Kelly said sadly as she gazed into his deep blue eyes.

"I know, if I could I would tie you up so you couldn't leave me."

"How would I eat?" Kelly said raising a eyebrow to him.

"I would order you whatever you want from room service" he snickered as he moved a single strand of hair from her face. "God you are unbelievely beautiful Kelly" Cody said staring into her sparking blue eyes. "Sometimes it hurts to look at you because your so gorgeous"

"Cody your so sweet!" she said placing her lips against his.

"I didn't say it to be sweet, I said it because it's the truth" he smiled as they shared a deep and passionated kiss. Cody groaned in the back of his throat feeling Kelly's wet body push deeper into his. "Your gonna be the death of me Kelly Blank" he whisper against her ear.

"I will never" she giggled lightly as she let the sound of the waves take her away. The peace and love she was experiencing with Cody right now couldn't compare to anything else she ever experienced in her life.

"I truly do love you Cody" she said sincercely as she gazed into his eyes.

"I love you too babe" he said taking her into another breath taking kiss.

...

Eve flung her body on her bed and sob silently into her pillow. She couldn't bare to understand how she cared about John so much and then on the other hand she hated him for making her feel the way she felt at that moment. She hated John, she hated that tramp Candice for making her hate John. Eve heard a soft knock on her door and figuring it was John trying to explain himself as she told the anonymous person to "fuck off"

Eve turn her head toward the door as she heard it open, revealing a very broken Maria. "Hey...do I have to fuck off" Maria smirked at her.

"Only if your name is John" Eve sneered at her.

Maria softly closed the door behind her and made her way over to Eve's bed.

"What am I suppose to do Maria" Eve said looking up at her through misty eyes.

"Well did you talk to him" Maria said moving Eve's bangs from out of her eyes as she looked down at her hurting friend.

"Yeah..." she said softly "Actually he talked and I yelled" Eve smiled lightly. "I hate feeling this way Maria" she said gazing up at her friend.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" Maria said flashing back to her conversation with Randy.

"Well since you and Roman didn't work out maybe you can give Randy a chance." Eve said lightly smiling up at Maria

Yeah, I don't think that's ever gonna happen" Maria spat angrily as she stared into space.

"Why not! Randy's totally into you Maria. I wanted you to give him a chance before Roman anyways, but it's your life."

"Look...can we not talk about Randy please!" Maria said more than annoyed

"Yeah...sure" Eve said noticing the frustrated tone in Maria's voice

"You know Eve maybe if you get out of this stuffy hotel room it may help your gain a sense of clarity over your situation." Maria said gazing down at her.

"I did get out" Eve said pointing over to her table with all her shopping bags piled up on top of each other.

"What I mean is, you should go out with some friends Eve. Kelly invited me out tonight to this club tonight called Club 8, and you should totally come along."

"Wow Kelly was able to get you to go out to a club, I must be dreaming" Eve laughed as she felt a pillow hit her in the face.

"ANYWAYS...you should come. Dolp and Cody are coming along to and who knows Eve you may meet someone to help you forget about the one who should not be named." Maria chuckled.

"Yeah, maybe your right. I'm so sick of crying" Eve said sadly.

"Me too" Maria said resting her head against Eve's "So tonight me and you" Maria said looking at Eve out of the corner of her eye. "Me and you" Eve smiled as she wrapped her arms around Maria, embracing her in a tight loving hug.

...

John and Randy sat in the Arena of where WWE was going to take place in a couple of days. The quiet and solitude of the empty arena was relaxing and peaceful.

"It's funny how this place is empty and quiet now and in two days it's going to be crawling with people from every direction. You wouldn't even be able to hear yourself think." John said looking into the square ring before them.

They were the only ones in the massive size building. Randy only concern should have been defending his title against Dave, Batista, but Maria's beautiful face kept invading his mind. He couldn't think straight. The more he tried to forget about her the more she stayed on his mind. "Maybe I handle this whole situation wrong" he thought to himself.

"Dude what am I going to do about Eve" John said rubbing his head as he brought Randy out of his own thoughts.

"I don't know man" Randy said staring into space. "Did you try talking to her"

"Yeah, she's not hearing it. Man Randy I really think I messed up a good thing with her." John said holding his head down.

"Listen John, we all make mistakes. You just really need to get her to listen...if she's that special to you find a way." Randy said gazing at him, thinking about taking some of his own advice.

"Everyone told me to stay away from Candice. I should have listen. If I did I wouldn't be sitting here now acting like a little bitch." John said lightly chuckling.

"Speaking of Candice, she asked me out tonight and well I was just wondering would you be cool with that?" Randy asked his best friend.

"I don't care. I wasn't dating her, but dude do you really wanna do that? It may fuck up with you trying to get with Maria" John said eyeing him.

"Naw, I already fuck that up not to long ago" Randy said glaring ahead of him.

"What are you talking about? You said something to her?" John asked staring at Randy.

"John I would rather not talk about it right now." Randy said staring into space. Their was no way in hell he was going to tell John about the restaurant or the marks her put on her or their conversation they had this morning. Randy hated having secrets from John, but this was strickly between him and Maria.

"So did you fuck Candice?" Randy asked pulling John out of his thoughts.

"No. I tried to tell Eve that me and Candice never even came close to that. I would never disrespect Eve in that way, I care about her too much." John said thinking about the amazing diva he left crying earlier.

"So your cool with me and Candice hanging out?"

"Yes dude, I'm cool with you two." John laughed. "You seemed so disgusted by her earlier and now you guys are going out on a date?" John said arching his eyebrow toward Randy.

"First it's not a date, it's two people meeting at a club. And I really don't like her like that...I just need to do something...anything to get Maria out of my head, if it's just for a couple of hours." Randy said desperately

"So can I say the old Randy is back?" John said looking toward him.

"I don't know. I'm just sick of thinking about her, I'm sick of wanting her."

John softly patted Randy on the back. "I know what you mean. Face it man, were a couple of bitches." John laughed

"You may be a bitch" Randy said smiling "But I'm going to be fine. John just talk to her."

"Yeah Randy you too"

The rest of the day John and Randy stayed in the arena pondering on their own personal thoughts.

...

Candice sat in front of her mirror wearing a extremely short red dress. She could get any man on the roaster she wanted. Well just about any man. She has always had her sights sat on The Viper and hopefully tonight she will get a chance to show him why she kept every man on their knees. But with Randy she was hoping for some animalistic passion, something she has never experienced with any other man. Candice didn't want Randy just because he was unbelievely gorgeous, but she loved the fact that out of every man she has ever met he seem to careless about how attractive she is. Candice actually had to work to get a converstaion out of him, which she didn't mine at all. Randy was the type of guy she could see on her arm in her head and in her bed. Candice also knew she was not the only diva who craved The Viper. Their was a long list of females on the roaster that wish they could have The Viper if only for one night, and tonight was her night and hopefully the rest would be her nights with him as well. Placing the finishing touches of her makeup on Candice did a quick run down check. On a regular giving day she stood 5'4 but tonight her 5inch black stilettos had her standing at 5'9. The short red sexy dress she wore was sure to make Randy fall to his knees. It was very low cut showing off her ample D cup breast that mounted out of he top of the dress. The dress thin straps could easily be slipped off her shoulders in a moment of passion. And for the finally finale Candice slide her panties off leaving them right their on her hotel room floor before she left to hopefully meet Randy for a night of explicit fun that neither one of them would never forget.

...

"What the hell am I even doing here" Randy thought to himself as he sat inside his fully loaded Hummer. "I have no interest in Candice." he said out loud to himself. Then Maria's face invade his mind for the millionth time today. He when back to the night at the restaurant..."Damn that was amazing" he smirked to himself. Randy could still damn near feel her wet tight pussy sliding over his dick. Just the though of her had his cock standing at attention. She was the only woman that had that kind of power over him sexually, and fuck he hated it. He flashed back to when he had her mounted on the cold wall as he slammed into her body like a freight train driving his hard aching cock into her body over and over again. He could still hear her crying, begging him for mercy. He loved when she begged. He loved watching her there powerless against him. He loved watching the sweat trickle down her beautiful body as he fuck her senseless. He tiltled his head back giving his aching cock a hard squeeze. Anything to help him calm down. He would kill to have Maria in front of him right now, but the way she lashed out at him he figure right now all she needed was some space. She would come around eventually...and if not he knew he could find her with no problem. A sick smirk played across Randy's face as he thought about her trying to run from him. It was actually a turn on, her trying to deny him. Soon they would have a game of cat and mouse. The thought of her running threw the woods in nothing but her bra and panties with fear edging her on came to him, as he chased Maria smelling her scent trailing behind her. He could feel her essence surrounding him as he followed her foot prints through the mud. And when she least expect it...when she thought she had escaped him, he would pounce and take her captive. He could feel her trying to wiggle free as he held on to her tighter. A beautiful smile invade his face as he exited his car. "I will have you" he said to himself as he headed inside.

The strong smell of smoke hit Randy's nostrils as he entered the dim lite establishment. The loud sound of pop music filled his ears as he looked around seeing people talking, dancing and around him, having a good time. He slowly scanned the bar area seeing Candice sitting there playing with the straw in her drink.

"Well that looks entertaining" Randy said taking a seat next to her.

A slick smirk came across Candice face as she recognized the deep husky voice and the person who it belonged to. "I didn't think you were going to show gorgeous." she said turning around to him.

"I wasn't quite sure if I was." he smirked at the beautiful woman before him.

"So what changed your mind" Candice smirked sexily as she ran her finger lightly up and down his arm.

"I need to get out and clear my head and maybe this place had something I was craving" He smirked at her.

"Really" she said smiling up at him.

"How did you find this place?" Randy asked watching her. He noticed the extremely sexy dress she wore and how it made her look even more desirable if possible.

"Me and my cousin found this place like three years ago on a girls trip" Candice said twirling a couple of brown strands of hair around her finger.

"I thought you were talking to John"Randy said eyeing the beautiful woman.

"Me and John flirt from time to time, but Mr. Orton I've always had a special thing for you" she whispered against his ear.

"Is that so" he growled in a low voice so only she could hear him.

Candice was just about to suggest leaving to him when her eyes shot toward the door. "Well Well look what the cat dragged in" she said under her breath as her eyes glared at Eve.

Randy directed his attention to the door where his eyes fell on Maria's beautiful face. His heart felt as if it was going to explode out of his chest. The woman who has invaded his mind for two months straight has showed up and looking like pure walking sex with the extremely short dress she wore accenting her delicious form. Randy could feel his cock straining hard against his dark blue jeans the more he devoured her amazing body. He could smell her animalistic scent from across the room driving him crazy. He couldn't tear his eyes off of her, no matter how hard he tried. She was so fucking gorgeous as he watched her observed her surroundings. He watched as her alluring green eyes suddenly fell on his. Suddenly the sexual tension between the two was unbearable.

Maria could feel her knees go weak as she watched Randy devouring her from afar. His azure blue eyes pierced her soul deeply. She tried to fight the desire following through her veins. She should hate him for what he did to her, so why didn't she. Instead why did she want to go over to where he was and slap the tramp he was with and climb on top of his lap and fuck him right then and there in front of the whole bar. Deciding she was going to play it cool and not let him affect her any worse then he already has Maria removed her gaze from over him and made her way to where Cody, Kelly, and Dolp were.

"Maria tell me you saw the way Randy was devouring you!" Eve said following Maria. "And why the hell is he with that STD infested slut." Eve said angrily.

"No I didn't" Maria lied "And it's a free country, Randy could be with whatever whore he wants to be with" Maria spat angrily

"Maria are you okay? Because your looking at Candice like you want to rip her head off...now I could understand me wanting the rip the bitch to shreds, but why you?" Eve questioned raising a eyebrow to Maria.

"Eve I am not looking at anyone like I want to rip their heads off." Maria said annoyed

"Whatever Ria, believe that lie if you want to." Eve said rolling her eyes at Candice. "And he hasn't taking his eyes off you yet!" Eve whispered in Maria's ear.

"I DON'T CARE EVE!" Maria yelled angrily

"Damn Ria, I'm right next to you...don't have to scream." Eve hissed

"Sorry...I'm just a little tense" Maria said apologizing to Eve.

"Well I'm pretty sure that's something Randy would love to take care of" Eve giggled to herself

Maria cut her eyes at her friend but in all honesty she would loved if Randy took her to the bathroom right now and proped her on the sink and pounded her pussy merciless. But she couldn't stand him, so why in the hell did she want him inside of her. Their were plenty of men she could have chose to fuck her senseless, but why Randy. Clearly she couldn't trust him. She allowed the loud music to take her away as she greeted her friends.

"Hey guys" Maria and Eve said hugging their friends.

Randy watched in rage as he saw Maria hugging Dolp tightly. Randy was very much aware of their past history and now she was THERE WITH HIM. He didn't like it one bit."She's mines" he growled under his breath.

"What did you say baby?" Candice asked looking up at him

"Nothing" Randy hissed.

"Baby are you okay, because you've kinda been acting weird for the past 15 minutes" Candice asked a little worried about him.

"I'm fine" he said through gritted teeth. Randy wanted to make his way over to their table and punt Dolp directly in the head and grab Maria and fuck her in the middle of the dance floor, just to let everyone know she belonged to him. Randy could taste his own blood fill his mouth as he watch in rage at the display Maria and Dolp was putting on.

"Ummm Ria."

"Yeah" she said smiling at Dolp

"Why is Randy staring at you like he wants to fuck the shit out of you?" Dolp asked gazing at The Viper

"I don't know" Maria responded never looking up. "And why is he staring at me like he wants to kill me" Dolp said squinting his eyes at Randy. Randy was looking as if he was imagining swords slicing Dolp to tiny little pieces.

"RANDY!" Candice said waving her hand in front of Randy's face trying to grab his attention.

"Yeah" he said slightly gazing at her

"Baby what has you attention" Candice said trying to follow Randy's gaze.

Randy didn't hear a word she said as his azure eyes continued to devour Maria wantonly. He could feel his dick begging to be free and it only wanted one person and one person only as he wondered what kind of panties she was wearing. He wanted her and he wanted her now as he excused himself from Candice and made his way toward the group of friends with his sight set on one person.

"Excuse me" Randy said to the group in his deep sultry voice

"Randy! Hey!" Kelly said flinging her arms around his neck as she gave him a tight hug. Randy accepted Kelly's hug all the while never taking his eyes off Maria.

Eve looked on as she noticed the fire burning in Randy's blue eyes. Maria gazed into Randy's blue eyes seeing the desire fueling them. The more he stared at her the wetter her pussy got. Maria felt as if someone sucked all the air out of the club as she stared at Randy. She could damn near feel his strong hands touching all over her as she watched him bite down on his bottom lip.

Candice watched Randy pissed at what she saw. She could tell right then and there Maria was the diva of Randy's desire. Anybody with eyes could see that. She sat angrily at the bar watching them. If Candice eyes could sat Maria on fire she would have Maria blazing right now.

"Randy you should join us" Kelly said smiling at him.

"Yeah Randy, we haven't kicked it in a long time" Cody said giving him dap.

"I wish I could but, I'm kinda in the middle of something. I just really need to burrow Maria for a second" he said gazing at her.

Everyone's eyes at the table shifted to Maria, as a bright smile lite up on Eve and Kelly's face.

Maria felt a wave of anger and sexual desire wash over her. "What do you want" Maria said gritting her teeth at him.

"I would like to talk to you in private." Randy said glaring at her.

"Fine" Maria said slowly getting up from their table as she lightly made her way in front of Randy. Maria looked up into Randy's deep blue eyes as she felt his tall muscular body towering over her. Maria could feel the strong sexual tension bewteen them as she felt her legs go weak under his gazed.

"Come on" Randy said in a low growl as his eyes raked over Maria.

She slowly followed him into the men's bathroom of the club. Randy saw a man trying to enter as he pushed the man out and told him to use the ladies. Randy checked for feet under the stalls before turning his gaze back to Maria. The predatory look in his eyes sent butterflies coursing all over her body. He slowly walk to the door locking it making sure no one could interupt them.

"I need you to understand something Maria" Randy said in a low deep voice. He slowly turned his attention back to the woman standing before him. "You belong to me! Meaning I don't want another man within 10 feet of you" he said glaring at her.

Maria was at a lost for words. "Who in the fuck does he think he is" she thought. She didn't say a word as she watched him.

"Do you understand me Maria." Randy growled as he slowly made his way toward her.

Maria could feel her blood boiling as her green eyes pierced him deeply. She could feel the anger rising in her vein. Yet this is the man that damn near attacked her cueing all the marks on her body. This is the man who is out on a date with Queen Slut.

"Who in the hell do you think you are!" she fumed. "I am not your property Randy nor am I your girl!" she screamed as she felt tears streaming from her eyes. "And in case you don't remember I asked you to stay the fuck away from me!" Maria yelled trying to make her way toward the door. She felt Randy's hand grab her arm forcefully spininning her around and face him.

"You know Maria, your little games are starting to get old" he said picking her up and sitting her on the sink. Maria could feel his finger prints burning into her waist as she tried to wiggle free under his gaze. "Let me go!" she blared.

Randy's eyes stayed glued to her as he allowed his hands to travel up her thigh. He watched as she slowly nuzzled into his soft touch. "Randy... stop" she said softly.

"You want me Maria, and as much as I love the chase gorgeous I really need you to understand that every man you hang around your putting them in harms way." He said glaring at her. "You see Maria I'm HARM, and YOUR MINES!" Randy growled against her ear. "And I hate sharing!" Randy said placing a sweet kiss along her neck were his bite marks were. She softly moaned under his soft touch. She could feel his soft lips caressing her sweet skin. "God baby you smell so good" Randy said nuzzling his nose against her soft tress.

"Why are you here with her" Maria said softly.

Randy gazed into her sparkling green eyes "Do you want me to get rid of her" Randy asked watching Maria's facial expression.

"No...what I want is for you to leave me the fuck alone like I asked." Maria said glaring at him. "You just can't walk in here and expect me to jump you bones after what you did to me Randy, no matter how much I want you. Randy you abused me!" Maria screamed through tears. "You put these marks on me, now I have to walk around trying to hide. I can never trust you! That's why I will never be your girl." Maria said making her way to the door.

Randy grabbed her arms slamming her against the door as he allowed her scent to fill his nostrils. He saw the shocked and bewildered look in her beautiful green eyes. "Damn it Ria, I really wish you would understand. Gorgeous I really hate hurting you, but damn it I will have you rather you like that fact or not." Randy said sealing his lips over hers. Randy slithered his tongue in between her soft lips as he explored the warmth of her mouth he longed for. He entangled his large hands in her long, red, shiny hair. He smirked hearing her moan under his touch. God she was going to be the death of him as he massaged her inner thigh. Randy slid his index finger around the lips of her sweet pussy, loving the wet feel of her. "Fuck baby you wet for me" he growled against her ear. "Randy...stop...please" she begged in between breaths. Maria loved the way Randy stroked her, but she had to stand firm to her word. She would not allow him to do this to her. Maria grabbed his hand as she flunged it off of her. She slowly reached behind her unlocking the door trying to escape. Randy quickly slammed the door and picked Maria up and placed her against it. His lips quickly traveled to her neck where he bit down hard on her delicious soft skin.

"AH RANDY" Maria moaned as she desperately tried to fight the strong sexual temptation that was taken claim over her body.

"HEY OPEN THE DOOR! I HAVE TO PISS!" a man screamed from the other side.

"FUCK OFF!" Randy blared as he allowed Maria to feel his deep craving for her. He pulled her deeper into his crouch forcing her to feel his painfully hard erection.

"Randy...please let me go" she lightly moaned against his ear

Randy gripped her chin, forcing her to look up at him. "I will never let you go!" His blue eyes raked over her pretty face. "Your so beautiful" Randy said gazing into her green eyes.

"Your date is going to leave" she whispered against his lips.

Randy smirked at her comment. "I can care less. I have what I want." Randy growled as he sealed his lips over hers. Maria felt as his wet slick tongue massaged her sweet, little, warm mouth. Maria felt her whole world come alive under Randy's touch. "Your not good for me." She whispered against his succulent lips.

"No?" he questioned as he watched her facial expression change as his fingers started massaging her clit through her panties.

"RANDY...please...stop" she groaned helplessly. Maria was powerless against the pleasure he was causing her. She could feel the rhythm of his strokes speeding up as her pussy juices began to flood his fingers.

"Damn gorgeous...your so fucking wet" Randy groaned against her ear. Suddenly Randy ripped her panties off sending them to the floor. Randy eyes intently stay glued to Maria's as he watched the pleasure signify on her face. "Look at me Maria" Randy blared. Maria slowly opened her eyes to find Randy watching her. Randy grabbed Maria's hand and placed it on the front of his crouch, forcing her to feel his insane bulge.

"See baby, this is what you do to me. Every fucking time I think about you THIS HAPPENS" Randy said running her hand repeatedly over the bulge in his jeans. "YOUR MINES!" he groaned against her ear roughly.

Maria was in a deep sexual trance when she finally came to her senses. Hearing Randy say that "she belonged to him" forced her to unwrap her legs from around his waist. She glared at him angrily as she reached her hand up to unlock the door once again. Her eyes shifted from the questioning expression on his face to the teeth marks on her body. Maria could feel the tears she desperately tried to hide flow rapidly down her face. She looked up at Randy throught misty eyes. "I WILL NEVER BE YOUR!" she said lighty as she grabbed her panties and forced her way through the crowd of men huddled around the bathroom door.

Randy could hear the anger in her voice. He could she the pain in her eyes as he watched Maria tell her friends goodnight before she ran out the club.

Randy could feel his blood boiling as he watched her leave. He was beyond pissed. He forcfully push his way through the men gathered around the bathroom. He glared toward Maria's group of friends. He desperately wanted nothing more than to ripped Dolp's head clean off. Sure Dolp had nothing to do with Maria leaving him in the bathroom, but Randy felt that someone should pay for the way he felt at the moment and why not Dolp. Randy directed his attention back over to the bar where he found Candice trying to drown her sorrows at the bottom of her glass. He leisurely made his way back over to Candice. He could tell she was pissed off by the way she wouldn't acknowledge his return, but he could care less.

"Your girlfriend left you?" Candice said raising a brow toward Randy.

"She not my girlfriend" Randy replied as he watched the crowd of people having fun on the dance floor.

"No...but you want her to be" Candice said looking up at him through tearful eyes.

"I don't believe in girlfriends. And I don't feel like discussing my personal life right now." he said shifting his gaze to her.

"So she's apart of your personal life." she said slightly under her breath.

Candice could feel Randy's blue eyes glaring at her. "Let's get out of here" he finally said.

He watched as a sexy smirk appeared across Candice face before she took his hand in hers. "Yes, lets get out of here" she said making her way to the door with Randy following closely behind her.

"How did you get here?" Randy asked gazing at the woman in front of him.

"I took a cab"

"Hop in" Randy said as he opened the door to his hummer allowing Candice to slither inside.

Candice had a huge smile plastered on her face as she sat next to Randy. The only thought running through her head was of her and Randy finally claiming this night as their owns. Candice slowly closed her eyes allowing herself to imagine what it would be like to have Randy deep inside of her, loving the feel of her as he made love to her body and soul. She thought about how amazing it would be to see his goregous face smiling down on her as their bodies became one. She imagine millions of times what it would be like to be wrapped up in his strong muscular arms and tonight she was going to find out. She could barely conceal her excitment as they made their way back to the hotel. Surely Candice knew Randy was burning for Maria, but tonight she was going to make him forget little Maria even exist.

Randy could still feel the rage flowing through his veins from his encounter with Maria earlier. She was slowly killing him with desire. But tonight everything was going to change. After tonight he will never think about the green eyed beauty again. Randy was tired of the sleepless nights. He was sick of being tormented and taunted by WWE's sweetheart. Tonight he was going to find him a cure. Tonight he was going the fuck Candice and let her clean his soul and free him from the girl that has claimed his heart and soul and his every desire. Randy smiled lightly at Candice feeling her hand rest on his thigh.

"Were almost there" she said smiling up at him

"Yes we are"

Randy slowly turned into the park lot of the hotel. He scanned the dimly lite area as his eyes shifted back over to Candice who was smiling up at him. Randy couldn't deny Candice was a very attractive woman, one who he figured could do the trick. It'll be a win win situation Candice gets a change to fuck him which is something she always fantasized about and Randy hopefully will never think about Maria ever again. He reached over sealing his lips passionatly over Candice's mouth. Randy could hear her moaning in the back of her throat as his tongue explored her warm cave. Randy ran his large hands through her long chocolate brown hair. He could feel her body weaking under his kiss. He slowly let his lips travel down from her sweet mouth to her beautiful jawline. Candice never felt so amazing in her life. The way Randy was making her feel was unexplainable and they were only in the car. Candice couldn't wait to see what Randy does to her inside the hotel room behind closed doors. He slowly withdrew his lips from her jawline watching her facial epression. Candice had her eyes closed with a dreamily look mounted on her face.

"Let's go inside" he whispered in Candice's ear.

"Let" she said taking his hand in hers as they entered the front lobby of the hotel.

Randy couldn't help but wonder if Maria was upstairs in her room.

He slowy gazed toward the front desk to see Elizabeth smiling at him. "Hey Candice why don't you go upstairs and get comfortable and I'll meet you up there in a second, okay babe." he whispered against her ear softly.

Candice could feel shivers trail down her spine as she gazed up at the gorgeous man before her. "Okay handsome...don't keep me waiting" Candice smirked before she disappeared.

Randy watched as she made her way on the elevator. She blew him a kiss before the doors closed sending Candice on her way to the fifth floor. Randy smiled as he made his way to the front desk to where his favorite front desk agent was.

"Well hello Miss Elizabeth" Randy smirked

"Mr. Orton...having fun in our lovely town."

"I must say that I am, but I kinda have a question for you?" Randy said eyeing the cute front desk agent.

"Okay shoot, and I will try my best to answer." she giggled lightly

Randy loved her sweet lovable personality. If she was a little older he probably would allow her to be on his radar. "Okay your familiar with wrestling right?" he questioned her

"Ummmm YEAH! I LOVE WRESTLING!" she smiled brightly

"Okay great, great. Ummm do you know Maria Kanellis?" he asked raising a eyebrow in her direction

"Know her? I FREAKING LOVE HER! SHE'S SO AWESOME AND OMG SOOO PRETTY!" Elizabeth gushed. "And she's very sweet, she gave me one of her shirt's she designed. I'm, so rocking it to the club tomorrow." she chuckled lightly.

"Wow, okay that's great. Ummm did you see her come in tonight?"

"Yeah she just went up to her room like 25 minutes ago. It looked like she's been crying or something. She didn't look like her happy, bubbly self." Elizabeth said looking down toward the marble counter.

Randy could feel his heart ache. He knew she was beyond angry at him. "Okay Elizabeth...thanks and have a good night" he said giving her his trademark smirk.

"Goodnight Mr. Orton...sweet dreams." Elizabeth said dreamily.

...

Randy made his way to the fifth floor. He could hardly wait to sink his aching cock in Candice and have Maria's beautiful essence escape him once and for all. Randy slowly walked the long hallway anticpating his night with Candice. He softly knocked on her door and patiently waited for her to appear. Candice opened the door with a beautiful smile lacing her face. She was wearing a short black silk robe with a pair of 5 inch black stilettos. Randy's eyes raked in the gorgeous sight before him as he watched her step aside allowing him room to enter. He slowly walked past her with a sexy smirk dancing across his lip as he watched her close the door. Randy stood in the middle of the floor, gazing at Candice from across the room.

"I've thought about this moment for a long time now" she said slowly making her way in front of him.

"Is that right" Randy said pulling Candice into his strong muscular arms.

"Yeah" she said slowly running her hands over his chest, before she attached her lips to his neck. Randy let out a low growl as he felt Candice's hand rub over his stiff cock. A sexy smirked danced across her lips feeling Randy's hard bulge in his jeans. Her beautiful brown eyes melted together with his as she felt his strong hands travel up her robe. Candice could feel her body shudder under his soft touch. Randy slowly untied Candice robe to find her completely nake wearing nothing but her 6 inch heels. Randy had to gasp for air as he devoured her body wantonly. And with a quick motion Randy picked her up leading her to the bed where he laid her beautiful body down. He intently watched her as he removed his shirt, his eyes roaming over her body until they landed on her face. Randy felt as if someone sucked all the air out of the room as he looked up to see Maria smiling at him. Randy rubbed his eyes to find Candice laying on the bed waiting and anticpating him.

"Baby is everything okay" Candice asked sitting up gazing at him concern.

"Yeah baby...is everything okay" Randy heard another voice say. He looked toward Candice dresser where he saw Maria laying on her back facing them wearing a sexy red lace bra with matching panties. A beautiful smirk danced across her face as she eyed him. Randy felt as if he was losing his mind. "Go ahead baby, fuck her. She can't see me, only you can" Maria said making her way over to Randy where she attached her lips to his neck. Randy allowed himself to fall captive of Maria as he closed his eyes. She felt so real, he could damn near smell her scent that drives him wild.

"RANDY!" Candice blared.

Randy opened his eyes to find Candice staring at him with a strange look on her face. "I'm sorry...my mind is somewhere else" Randy said looking toward the dresser to find Maria gone. He let out a disappointed sigh as he removed his jeans.

"Well maybe I can help bring your mind back here...with me" Candice said sticking her hand in Randy's boxers as her hand found his hard erection.

"Jackpot" she whispered in his ear. "Damn baby your so big, I could imagine how your gonna feel inside my pussy." Candice growled against his ear. Randy could feel his dick pulsating in her soft hand. She slowly slid his boxers down and dropped to her knees. Candice could feel her mouth water as she stared at Randy's massive dick. She unconsciously licked her lips as she positioned his swollen head near her mouth. She slowly licked her tongue down his length until she came to his head where she sucked it like a lollipop.

"Ummmm" she humed lightly as she took him back inside her mouth. Randy watched Candice feeling like he was going to explode right in her mouth. Suddenly completely catching Candice off guard Randy pulled her up from the floor and laid her on the bed with his eyes never leaving hers. He hovered over her as his tongue traveled down her neck softly.

"I love it when he does that." Maria said laying on the leather couch in Candice room. A sexy smirk framed her face as Randy watched her. He notice she was wearing a black and light blue bra with a matching thong.

"I know me too" he heard another voice say. He looked back toward the dresser where the orignal Maria was sitting as her legs dangled freely. Randy literally felt like he was going insane as he watched them in horror.

"Awe baby whats wrong" the Maria on the couch asked gazing at him with her pretty green eyes.

"Yeah sweetie, your acting like you saw a ghost" Maria said rocking on the dresser gazing at him.

"RANDY!" Candice yelled getting frustrated

Randy gazed down at Candice only to see Maria's face their instead. He lightly shook his head. Finally as he scanned the room he noticed the Maria on the couch moved next to the other Maria and now they were both sitting on the dresser staring at him with a smirk.

Randy got off the bed and placed his shirt back on his body. "I'm sorry Candice...I can't do this" he said as he put his boxers and jeans back on.

"What do you mean?" Candice said gazing at him throught sad eyes. "I thought you wanted me."

"I was using you Candice" Randy said looking at her

"Well guess what Randy, I'm okay with that" she said as she placed a single kiss on his neck. "You can use me all you want baby...I don't mind"

"No I can't, because she's all I want." Randy's eyes fell toward the dresser where only the orignal Maria was. A sweet smile grazed her face.

"Maria!" Candice spat angrily

Randy looked upon her angry face. "Candice I wish I could fuck you and make this all go away. My obession for her, but I can't." Randy said sadly as he made his way to the exit.

"I envy her. And I've never envyed a woman in my life." Candice said as she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around her naked body.

A small smile framed Randy's face as he watched Candice crawl into her bed. "Goodnight" he spoke softly to her before he left.

Candice could hear her door close, indicating Randy has left. "It would have been a good night." she said as a tear trickled down her face.

...

Maria was sitting in her bed sketching a picture she found of her and her sister Janny when she heard a knock on her door. She glanced over at her alarm clock seeing that it was extremely late. She sat in her bed until she heard the knock again, this time it seemed more demanding. Maria dragged herself out of bed and made her way to her door where she opened it to be in utter shock of the visiter standing in front of her.

"I thought I told you to leave me alone" she said glaring at Randy

"And I thought I told you I couldn't do that" he said glaring back at her. His eyes roamed over Maria's body wantonly. He loved the way her little black shorts hugged her thighs and the way her white crop top sat right under her breast.

"Actually you can. Just forget I exist and I will do the same." she said trying to close the door before Randy stuck his foot in the way, blocking her. She gazed up at Randy as he pushed his way in slamming the door behind him. A strong since of rage and anger was engraved in his face.

"Oh, but Maria I did baby. I tried to forget you ever existed." Randy said backing her into the corner. She could since the rage filling him as he moved closer to her. "Tonight I was going to fuck Candice and forget God ever created you. But I couldn't and do you know why Maria...because everywhere I look their you are taunting me, teasing me, messing with my head." He was only inches away from her face as he came down eye level with her. He could smell the fear escaping her. "Good" he thought.

"Randy" Maria said lighty. She could feel her heart beating rapidly out of her chest as she gazed up at him. The rage and anger was replaced by desire and lust as he stared into her beautiful green eyes. He softly brushed his lips lightly over hers. Maria could feel her body go weak under Randy's soft kiss. Maria glanced down to see Randy's hard erection straining to get free. He loved the way she stared at him. She was the only woman able to drive him insanely crazy. Her beautiful innocence mixed with her sexy sexually was enough to drive any man crazy. Maria felt Randy pushing his body deeper into her. His gorgeous body tower over her's as he watched her intently. "I'm sick of you denying me Maria" he said softly against her ear.

She could sense the hurt in his voice. Maria slowly ran her hands under his shirt feeling every muscle scultped in his abs. Her green sparkling eyes connected to his azure ones as she placed a soft kiss along his neck. Randy could feel the animal inside of him coming alive under her sweet kiss. Randy had to gasp for air as Maria's soft hands roamed over his strong chest. Randy softly rest his forehead against hers with a sweet smile invading his face.

"Do you trust me Maria?" he whispered against her lips softly

Maria gazed at him with a slight look of fear veiling her beautiful green eyes. Yet she was not able to deny the passion between them, but she knew deep down in her heart she could never trust him.

"Randy" she said lightly gazing up at him. She could sense the need fueling him the want for her over taking him. She wasn't a stupid girl by a long shot. She knew how Randy felt about her.

"Baby, I need to hear you say that you trust me." Randy desperately said staring into her eyes.

"I'm sorry Randy" she lightly said as she tried to walk away from him.

Maria could feel Randy's strong grip on her arm as he mounted her back against the wall. Randy could feel the animal taking over as he grabbed Maria's arms pinning them above her head. Randy smiled seeing the fear overtaking her.

"So you don't trust me" he growled against her ear. "That's fine baby, I wouldn't trust me either." Randy smirked as he bite down on her neck. He could feel Maria jump as he smelt her hair. "But your gonna pay for what you did tonight." he said forcefully picking her up and slamming her body against the wall. "I don't like it when you make me angry Maria" Randy said as he licked along her long beautiful neck. "And you flirting with Dolp REALLY PISSED ME OFF!" Randy growled as his hands roamed over Maria's breast. "God I love you Maria, and theirs no fucking way in hell I'm letting another man near you." Randy said as he glared at her. Maria gazed into his gray eyes in fear. Randy could feel the pre cum escape from his cock as he stared down at her beautiful face. He could feel Maria trying to wiggle free. A sick smirk played across his face as he watched her.

"Randy...please let me go" she begged looking into his gray eyes in fear

"Let you go. Gorgeous I thought we had this conversation." he smirk as he licked his tongue over her lips. "I WILL NEVER LET YOU GO!" he growled against her neck

Maria could feel Randy's fingers burning into her waist as he held her against the wall. She could feel his hard cock rubbing against her wet pussy.

"Randy please..." she begged on the verge of tears. Maria was trying her hardest to fight him, to fight the sexually tension and desire over taking her. Maria watched as Randy swiftly removed his shirt revealing his strong muscular chest. "You know whats funny about this thing we have going Maria." Randy smirked at her. "You want me just as bad as I want you, but instead of you giving in to your desires you would rather fight me...have me chase you." he groaned as he softly licked the shell of her ear. "But what you don't know Maria, I love when you run from me." he said as he ripped her shirt off and casting it to the floor. Randy's gray eyes devoured Maria's bare full breast. He could feel his cock pulsating in his jeans, begging to be engulfed in Maria sweet tight pussy. "I love it because the longer you run the stronger your scent is embedded in my system, meaning the longer the chase. And I love chasing you because sooner or later I will catch you, and have you right where I want you." he smirk before taking her nipple passionatley into his mouth and suckling it. Maria could feel her pussy throbbing as Randy circled his tongue over her nipple.

"RANDY!" she moaned as she buried her hands in his dark hair.

Randy loved seeing Maria powerless against him. He continued sucking her right nipple as he mounted and rubbed the right nipple feverlishly with the palm of his hand. Randy could feel Maria forcing her breast deeper into his mouth as he violently suck and licked her nipple before sticking both of them in his mouth. He gazed up at her beautiful face edged in sexual agony. Randy could feel his cock painfully throbbing in his boxers. Randy watched the desire hazing his angel's eyes as she reached her dainty hand down and unzipped his pants. Randy licked her nipples one last time before popping them out of his mouth. He released a sexual growl against her lips as he felt her hand slowly digging in the front of his boxers. He gazed up into her eyes to see they were now a light exotic green, the same color they were the night they shared in the restaurant. A victorious smile claimed his face as he forced his jeans off. "YOUR MINES" he growled against her ear as he removed his boxers. Maria watched with a sick smirk on her face as Randy's raging cock flung out at her. She gazed down forcefully stroking the massive snake. Randy watched as his dick throbbing violently in her clever hand. He gazed up at her to see her deep red hair sheilding her eyes. He forcefully picked her up and tossed her on the bed. He watched as she proped herself up on her elbows as a wicked smirk played across her lips.

"Attack me baby" Maria smirked as she gazed up at Randy. He watched as she ripped her shorts and panties off flinging them at his feet. Randy felt his heart about to leap out of his chest as he gazed down at her naked body. He could feel the blood surging through his penis. "Fuck I've never been so hard and horny in my life." Randy groan as he gazed down on her. He watched as she slowly opened her legs revealing her beautiful, sweet pussy. Randy could feel the drool seep out the corners of his mouth as he gave his cock a forcefully stroke. The sight of Maria there...naked...with her legs open was causing Randy to lose his mind. He watched as she arch her back up towards him. Maria stared as Randy dripped pre cum all over the floor. She swiftly sat up and rubbed her hand across the front of his cock. Maria felt his sticky pre cum all over her hand as she smeared it along her pussy lips. Randy felt as if he was going to exploded watching her. And without warning Randy grabbed Maria's legs and flung them over his shoulders as he dipped his face into her sweet, wet, and waiting pussy. Randy could taste Maria sweet wetness flood his mouth instantly as his tongue licked along her wet slit. Maria let out a loud moan as she felt Randy's mouth come in contact with her pussy.

"OH MY GOD!" she moaned loudly as she mounted her pussy against Randy's lips. "Fuck you taste so good" Randy groaned as he sunk his tongue in her sweet hole. Maria could feel him wiggling his tongue around inside of her.

"FUCK RANDY" she moan as he held his head in place. Maria glance down with a beautiful smile plastered on her face. She loved seeing Randy's gorgeous face between her legs as she fucked his mouth. Maria smiled as she felt Randy warm tongue circle inside of her over and over again. Randy reached up feverishly rubbing her breast as he removed his tongue from out her pussy and violently licked her swallow fire red clit. Maria felt as if she was going to die as Randy stuck his finger inside her pussy. Randy watched as his finger appeared and disappeared inside her body. He picked up the paced as he watched her pussy fuck his hand.

"That's it baby" Randy growled as he watched Maria lose control over her body.

He swifly remove his finger and sucked Maria whole pussy inside his mouth and feverishly lick all over it.

"RANDY!" she moaned loudly as she felt him passionaley fucking her pussy with his mouth.

"BABY I"M ABOUT TO CUMMMM" Maria moaned as she released her beautiful essence down his throat.

Maria layed across her bed out of breath and completely undone with what Randy just did to her. Maria watched as Randy licked her pussy clean retreiving all of her sweetness before he gave her a pussy one last long lick and a passionate kiss. Randy gazed down at Maria's nake body feeling his cock straining to be inside of her lovely pussy. Maria sat up with a smirk on her face as she watched her pussy juices drip down Randy's face. Maria crawled over to Randy like a sensual cat before she stopped at the head of his cock. She slowly lick his head causing him to growl loudly. Maria then sat up and pulled Randy down to her as she licked her juices off his face. "Fuck baby your driving me crazy" Randy growled as he picked Maria up off the bed. Randy gazed up at her beautiful face as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I'm about to fuck the shit out of you" he groaned as he slowly sunk his painful aching cock into her tight sweet pussy. Maria groaned as she felt his lenght fill her pussy up completely.

"Randy" Maria growled softly as she felt him lightly stoke her wanting pussy. Randy watched as Maria's face was edge in sheer pleasure as he fucked her in the air. His strong arms were firmly wrapped around her waist as he watched her body bounce up and down on his dick. Maria could feel Randy picking up pace as he began driving his full 9 1/2 inches into her tight pussy.

"Ah yes Randy. Fuck my pussy" Maria moaned as she felt Randy thrust himself inside of her feverishly. The mixer of deep pain and and pleasure was driving Maria crazy as she grinded her pussy on his aching cock.

"YOUR MINES MARIA" Randy howeled as he viciously pounded Maria soaking wet pussy. Randy was losing all his senses as he watched Maria's eyes roll in the back of her head as he continued to drive his dick into her. Maria could feel her heart pounding deeply in her chest as she grabbed hold tightly to the chandelier that was dangling above her head. A sick smirk invade Randy's face, and with each strong thrust of his dick he watched her fingers slip.

"Your gonna let go" he growled.

An evil smirk danced across Maria lovely face as she held on tighter. Randy gripped Maria's waist tighter as his lips traveled along her flat tone stomach, leaving bit marks everywhere they went.

"Hold on gorgeous" he smirk before he violently flung his cock deeply into her pussy. He watched as Maria let out a loud moan. Randy could feel Maria's nails cutting into his back as she held on to the chandelier for dear life with her other hand.

"AHHH YES BABY! I LOVE YOUR FUCKING PUSSY!" Randy groaned as he felt Maria's muscles tighten around his massive cock. The corners of Randy's mouth were edged into a sly smirk as he pulled his cock out of her sweet resting place. Maria gazed down into his beautiful gray eyes as he felt her heart beating wildly against his chest. Maria could feel Randy position his head back at her entrance before he slammed into her.

"AHHHHHHHHH" Maria moaned as her hands released the light fixture. Randy smiled as he felt Maria's body fall limp against him.

"I win" he growled roughly against Maria's ear. Randy laid Maria's sweaty body along the floor as he stood over her gazing down into her beautiful face. Maria glanced up to see Randy's cock dangling over her. Maria slowly opened up her legs and started fingering her pussy as she stared into his gray eyes. Randy watched as his cock enjoyed the naughty show Maria and her clever little fingers were putting on. He watched on feeling his cock spit up. Maria smiled as she watched some of his cum drip on her stomach. She gazed up at him with a slight smirk and smeared his nut into her stomach. Randy couldn't take it anymore as he hovered over her sweaty aching body and slid his dick deep into her waiting pussy. Randy grabbed Maria's hands and bounded them above her head as he watched his cock slide in and out her wet cunt.

"Oh yes baby" Randy groaned as he picked up the pace of his deep strokes. He could hear Maria moaning loudly under him as he slammed his dick deeper into her wet pussy. Her decilious scent was filling his nostrils causing him to lose all control as he laid across the floor. He pulled Maria's sweaty body on top of him as he held her closely to his chest as be began to jackknife inside her pussy.

"OH MY GOD RANDY! BABY I'M ABOUT TO CUMMM" she groaned before she coded his dick with her creamy essence.

Randy growled deeply feeling her release the strong orgasm on his penis. Randy felt as Maria sat up on his length. A evil smile edged her face as she started riding his dick.

"OH GOD YESSSSS!" Randy groaned as he felt Maria's sweaty slick body bounce up and down on his dick. Randy watched in utter pleasure as Maria grinded her pussy on his length. He reached up mounting her pussy on his cock as he slammed into her.

"FUCK I LOVE FUCKING THIS PUSSY! MY PUSSY!" Randy growled as he continued thrusting in the motion she was grinding in. Randy could hear his balls slapping hard against Maria's nice round ass as he thrust into her sweet pussy.

"AH FUCK" Maria groaned as she tilted her head back at the pleasurable sensation of Randy cock driving into her.

"Shit! I can't get enough of you!" Randy groaned as he felt some pre cum shoot into Maria's tight pussy. She planted her hands against his strong chest as she rubbed her pussy deeper against his dick. Her head was against his as he took her bottom lip between his teeth yanking on her full flesh before he shoved his tongue into her warm mouth. His hands found their way to her ass giving her a hard spank. He smirk hearing Maria groan in his mouth from feel of him spanking her. Randy grabbed hold of her head as he gazed into her eyes. He could feel himself about to cum. He wanted to see the look on her face as he sprayed his nut into her pussy. Randy bit down hard on her neck as he felt his balls getting ready to release his load.

"I'm about to nut inside of you" he said gazing into her light green eyes. A smirk took over Maria's face as she grinded her pussy hard against his cock forcing him to release himself.

"FUCK BABY" he groan as he shoved his tongue into her mouth. He loved the feel of him cumming inside of her, marking her as his. He watched her beautiful face as he shot every drip of nut into her waiting pussy before biting her lip. Maria gazed down at Randy seeing his heart beating erratically against his chest.

Maria let out a soft sigh as she laid her head on Randy's sweaty chest. She dooled little drawings with her fingers on his chest as they laid their in silence. Maria felt Randy's strong arms wrap around her naked body as they laid on the floor. Maria could feel his heart beating against her ear. Randy desperately wanted to tell Maria that he was in love with her, but he knew that would ruin their moment and probably frighten her off. So instead he laid their with her beautiful nake body pressed firmly against his, trying his hardess to control his waken desires for the angel resting peaceful against him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Okay Mandyloverforlife here once again. Guys I need help, I'm like in this writing funk. It's like im getting bored with the stories and I can't write anymore :(. So you guys let me know if you want me to continue my three stories. If I don't get any reviews I will take that as a NO lol. Okay love you guys, ah im sleepy lol.

Maria woke up to find herself laying on her floor naked and wrapped in Randy's strong muscular arms. She gazed up to find him staring down at her. A small smile framed her face as she nuzzled her head back into his chest. She softly planted a sweet kiss against the chest she was snuggled against. Maria felt as Randy's grip grew tighter on her small frame as he slowly ran his index finger repeatedly down her spine.

"How do you feel" Randy's deep voice lowly spoke against her soft skin

"I don't know" she softly responded as she gazed into his beautiful ocean blue eyes.

"It's scary at first baby I know, but soon you will understand" Randy said placing a sweet kiss against her forehead. "But your memory, isn't hazy is it...I mean you remember last night." Randy asked gazing down at her.

"Yes I remember" Maria said lightly running her hand over Randy's abs. "I remember everything." she said as a small smile framed her face.

Randy pulled Maria's head up to him where he took over her mouth with a passionate kiss. He could feel his cock waking up under her as he explore her hot, sweet, mouth with his tongue. He sweetly ended their kiss with a tender peck to her lips as he moved some strands of hair that framed her face. "I thought you would be angry or tried to have killed me in my sleep." Randy lightly chuckled.

"Of couse not" Maria said crawling off of his body and laying next to him as she rested her head back against his chest. "It is kinda scary" she spoke lightly as she rubbed her bite marks from Randy.

He gazed down into her beautiful green eyes as he brought her hand up to his lip leaving behind a gentle kiss. "We should get up" Maria said streching her arms.

"Why"

"Because Eve and Kelly both have keys to my room and they get up early, and I figured they will be on their way here." Maria said placing a kiss on the bite mark she inflicted on his neck.

Randy groaned feeling her soft lips touch his skin. "Baby it's only 8:30" Randy said pulling her back on top of him.

"That's it" she said gazing at him. "Geez what time did we go to sleep"

"You fell asleep at 7" he said nuzzling his nose against her bare shoulder.

She giggled lightly "So what time did we...ummm. What time did we..."

"We finished rocking each others worlds, around 6:45" he smirk down at her.

"But you came here at 1:30 Randy" Maria said looking up at him with a puzzled look on her face.

"Yes I did" Randy said placing a sexy kiss on her brusied bottom lip.

"So your telling me we had sex for roughly 5 hours straight?" Maria asked as she raised a brow toward him.

"What can I say, you do it for me gorgeous" Randy said placing sexy open mouth kisses down her beautiful neck.

"Your horrible" she said lightly smacking his chest

Randy sat his body up positioning Maria on his lap as he entangled his large hands in her hair. Maria could feel her breathing pick up as he gazed at her. "Do you trust me Maria" he finally spoke, his blue eyes raking over her pretty face.

"I don't know Randy." she said softly as she gazed down toward the floor. He picked her face back up forcing her to look at him.

"Randy that's kinda hard to say, I really don't know what to think right now" She said searching his blue eyes.

"I know you don't, and I understand that." Randy said placing another sweet kiss along her forehead. "But you will trust me sooner or later."

"And how do you know that" Maria said cocking a brow toward him

"Because I know you Maria, I know the animal inside of you" he said pushing her further into his lap. She could feel his cock harden under her round ass. "I also know your gonna try to run again" Randy said gazing into her green eyes.

"And what, your animal's telling you all of this" she smirk lightly. She looked into Randy's eyes and noticed they were their natural shade of blue but he was staring at her with seriousness lacing his face.

"No...your telling me this. Your secretly afraid of the way I make you feel. Your afraid of the butterflies that arise in the pit of your stomach everytime I touch you. Your afraid of the sparks that flood your body when I kiss you. Your afraid of the way I make your world come alive when we fuck...when I make love to you."

Maria could feel her heart rate picking up as she stared into Randy's eyes. "And your gonna try to run into the arms of another man. That is until you finally realize that I will destroy any man that trys to interfere with what we have. Until you realize that you belong to me. Your animal belongs to me and YOU MARIA BELONG TO ME!" Randy whispered harshly against her ear.

Maria felt Randy's warm breath massage her creamy porcelian skin. She could feel his clever finger find it's way to her sweet pussy lips. He gazed at her facial expression as he massaged her wet slit between her legs. He loved watching her unfold under him. Randy could feel her wetness drip on his thigh as he pick up his pace. "Look at me Maria" he growled forcing her to open her eyes to look at him. The desire and passion fueling him was unbearable as her eyes melted into his. Randy could hear her breathing picking up as her wetness drowned his hand. She was so wet Randy could hear the sushing sounds her pussy was creating. Randy heard as Maria let out a loud moan as his index finger found her extrance. He swiftly slid in finger in and out of her welcoming pussy as he sealed his mouth passionately over hers. Randy could feel his cock straining under Maria's warm body. Maria pulled away from Randy's grasp with a look of fear framing her face.

A sexy smirk claimed Randy's lips as he stared at the bewildered look in her eyes. "See, you want to run right now. But I'm not going to let you" Randy said locking his arms protectively around her body. His tongue playfully licked Maria's neck as he laid her on the floor allowing his body to hover over her. Randy gazed down at her soaking wet pussy. He could see her juices easing out out her. He watched as Maria gazed up at him not really knowing what to expect.

"Randy...Kelly and Eve will be here in like 45 minutes" she said out of breath.

Randy lightly smirk at her as he stuff his aching cock into her drenched pussy.

"RANDY" she moaned lightly as she felt his hard cock stroking her silk walls. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he picked up the pace of his movement. Maria tightly wrapped her arms around his neck as he dipped deeper into her passion. She could feel his soft lips travel down her neck. Maria noticed Randy was taking his time with her and not being as forceful as she was use to. Randy gently lift Maria up so he could gaze into her beautiful green eyes as he made love to her body and soul.

"Randy" she moaned continuely as she felt him edge deeper into her.

"Look at me baby" Randy whispered against her lips. Maria slowly opened her eyes to find Randy watching her intently. He entangled his large hands in her deep red locks as his lips took over her mouth. Maria felt as his hot beautiful tongue caressed her warm mouth as he continued his passionate strokes in her deep ocean. Randy wrapped his arms protectively around Maria's body as he felt her body quiver under his slow powerful stokes.

"Randy...that feels...so good" Maria moaned as she welcomed the endless pleasure he was sending her.

"You like that baby" he groaned against her ear

"Yes...Randy...your so amazing" she breathe lightly as she felt her muscles clamp down on Randy massively huge cock. He let out a low growl as he felt her muscles pulling him deeper into her wet essence. Randy's lips began to devoured her mouth lustfully as he rubbed her swallow clit feverlishly with his index finger.

"Oh God" Maria moaned unable to contain the amazing amount of pleasure she was experiencing. Randy could tell by the way Maria was shaking that she was close to her climaxing point. Randy swiftly pulled Maria closer to his body as he started slamming his engorged cock into her tight, wet pussy.

"God baby you feel so good" Randy groaned against Maria's ear harshly as he continued to pound her pussy mericless.

"Randy, baby...I'm about to" Maria moaned loudly as she flooded Randy's penis with her creamy love. Randy smiled as he slowly pulled out of Maria's jerking body. He carefully carried Maria to her bed and laid her on top of the covers as he watched her body continue to spasm from her powerful orgasm. A small smile claimed his features as he sat on the edge of her bed massaging her cheek softly with the back of his hand. He watched as she gently nuzzled herself into his soft touch. Maria slowly opened her beautiful green eyes to find Randy's blue ones watching her.

"Your so beautiful Maria" he said softly as he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled up lightly at him as she could feel herself coming down from her amazing high Randy just granted her. Maria softly ran her hand lightly over his chest. "Yours eyes weren't gray" she said gazing up at him.

"Yeah, I was in my regular state. Is that okay" Randy said lightly nuzzling his nose with hers.

"Yes it is" she said pulling him down into a tender and passionate kiss. "You didn't come did you" Maria asked arching her eyebrow toward Randy.

"No, that wasn't about pleasing me Maria. I wanted to show you how much you mean to me. And as you said before I should probably get going before YOUR GIRLS come especially Eve" he said lightly tickling her stomach.

"Randy...please stop" she laughed loudly as she felt her body being shift from off the bed and into his lap.

"I better get out of here" he said placing a sweet gentle kiss along her forehead. She shift her body off of Randy's lap as she watched him put his clothes back on. She could feel her face flush as Randy's eyes shifted back toward her.

"Okay baby, I'll text you throught the day." Randy smirked at her

"Okay, check the hallway before you leave" Maria said warning him.

Maria watched as Randy left her alone in her room to think about what just transpired between them. "Are we together now" she thought to herself. Maria honestly didn't know what was going on between her and Randy, but what she did know is that she never wanted it to end. She loved the way Randy made her feel even though it was kinda scary for her. Just the mere thought of Randy sat her body and soul on fire. She never felt such a strong connection with anyone before in her life. It was like she couldn't breathe around Randy but she couldn't bare to be away from him.

Maria slowly made her way to her bathroom where she drew herself a nice hot bubble bath. She watched as the steam filled the small room leaving it's signs against the mirror. Maria could feel the damp air massage her soft velvet skin as she slowly entered the smoldering hot water. She softly positioned her back against the tile wall as she closed her eyes and allow the thoughts of what happened last night and earlier this morning invade her mind.

...

"Come on Cody, cut it out" Kelly groaned as she tried to snatch her shirt out of her boyfriend's playfully hand.

"What's the magic word?" he asked smirking at the annoyed look on her face.

"GIVE ME NOW!" she blared at him.

"Babe that's three words, not one" Cody chuckled at Kelly as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Cody please, me, Eve and Ria have to go out and look for new wrestling outfits for tonight's show and I have to meet them in 45 minutes, and I can't do that with you holding my shirt hostage." she groaned trying to snatch her shirt from out of his hand again.

"I guess I will give you your shirt back if I can get something in return." he said raising his eyebrows at her.

A sexy smirk appear across Kelly's face as she climbed in Cody's lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she placed a sexy kiss against his lips. "Is that what you wanted" she sexily whispered against his ear.

"That among other things!" Cody said suddenly grabbing Kelly's waist and pulling her down towards the bed before they dipped in a moment of passion.

...

Eve laid in her bed hearing nothing but silence flood her room, that was until the knocking at her door began.

She slowly flung her feet to the floor as she made her way to the door.

"I should really start checking the peep hole" she groaned looking at the man before her.

"Eve can we please talk ?" John begged

"Talk about what John, theirs nothing else to say." she said trying to close the door before John forced his way back in and closing the door behind him.

"Maybe you don't have anything to say Eve, but I do" he stated firmly as he motioned for her to take a seat on the bed.

Deciding she had no choice in the matter the least she could do was hear him out. "Okay you have 5 minutes" she told him looking at her watch.

John shook his head somewhat frustrated with the whole situation, but he knew if he ever wanted Eve back he was going to have to fix this. "Okay Eve that thing with me and Candice meant nothing, it was just harmless flirting." John said trying to read Eve's unreadable facial expression. "Eve she doesn't mean anything to me okay, she never did. With her it was just harmless fun, but with you I always saw more." John said looking at Eve still not able to read her.

"What are you trying to say John. That Candice is more fun and lovable and I'm more complicated and boring" Eve said arching a brow toward him.

"No baby" John said sitting next to her. "What I'm saying is that I could see a future with you and your feelings are the only one's that matter to me. I can care less about Candice or any other girl. Your all I want Eve, your all I ever wanted." John said gazing into her green eyes. He saw a light smile over take her face giving him the sign that victory was his.

"I guess you did okay for 5 minutes" she giggle lightly.

"Awe my Eve" John said bring her down against the bed attemping to place a kiss on her lips before her finger stopped him. A slight look of confusion edged John's face as he watched her intently.

"You didn't sleep with her...did you" Eve said raising a brow toward him.

"Nope...I never even kissed her" he smiled down on Eve.

Eve gently removed her finger from John's lips and replaced it with her sweet mouth. She slowly gazed into John's baby blue eyes to find him gazing back down on her "I'm glad your back" she whispered "I missed you"

"I missed you too" John said softly kissing her sweet lips as he tooked her to a moment of ecstasy.

...

Randy laid in his bed stroking his painful erection as the thoughts of him and Maria came flooding back to his head. "I wonder what she's doing right now" Randy pondered as he watched his cock spring in the air. A sexy smirk appeared on his face as he thought about her gorgeous body riding him. He could feel some pre cum ooz out of the head of his cock as he imagine his Maria on top of him driving him insane.

"I got to get a fucking grip" Randy said as he gave his penis a long hard squeeze before putting it back in his pants. He promise John that he would meet him down stairs for breakfast in 35 minutes.

"Well at least I already showered" he said making his way to the bathroom to wash his hands. Randy gazed in the bathroom mirror to find Maria looking back at him with her arms lightly wrapped around his waist. "You know you could have just came down the hall instead of playing with yourself" she giggled lightly against his ear.

"What are you doing here" his deep voice asked as he continued to stare in the mirror.

"Baby I'm not here, your imagining me" she said allowing her hands to roam Randy's strong chest.

"Why are you doing this to me Maria" Randy groaned feeling himself get weaker with her every touch.

"Doing what...I missed you, and obiviously you missed me because if you didn't I wouldn't be here now would I?" Maria said as she placed open mouth kisses on Randy's neck.

"Baby, I have to meet John down stairs in a few minutes. I can't go down there with a hard on" Randy growled as he felt Maria's hands travel over is noticable bulge.

"Okay, I'll stop...in a second" she said nibbling on his earlobe as she rubbed her hand continuously over his hard erection.

"Maria baby I'm serious, your gonna make me have to change my pants" Randy groaned before noticing her finger motions stopped. He gazed in the mirror to find her image gone.

"Fuck. I really need to get some help." Randy groaned looking at his flushed cheeks in the mirror.

Maria had Randy literally losing his mind. He couldn't get a grip no matter how hard he tried. Randy slowly walked out the bathroom as he rubbed his face with one if the hotel's white face towels trying to clear the flush look from his cheeks. Randy glanced at the alarm clock in his room noticing that he was already five minutes late. Randy quickly laid the face towel on the dresser and grabbed his cell phone and keys as he headed down stairs.

...

Maria slowly arosed from her relaxing bath feeling like a brand new woman. She gently wrapped one of the hotel's plush white towels around her body as she wiped the steam away from the bathroom mirror. Maria gazed into the mirror as the steam slowly faded away. Her beautiful long red hair was stuck to her shoulders as she watched the steam arise from her smoothe skin. A light smile overtook Maria's face as she ran her fingers over the bite marks Randy left on her neck. Maria felt a instant surge of pleasure wash over her body as she lightly ran her fingers over the marks again. "God I'm in trouble" she said to herself. Maria could still feel Randy large strong hands caressing her skin. Maria leisurely made her into her bedroom where she got dressed. She couldn't help but wonder what Randy was up too, and if he missed her at all. She carefully plugged her blow dryer in the wall, feeling the blazing hot air hit her face forcefully. Maria stood in front of her mirror listen to Jessica Simpson "With You" as she blew her hair out watching it fan out like she was in a Pantene commercial.

"And finish" she said gazing at her reflection in the mirror. Maria was rocking a black short sleeve crop top that read PINK across the front in diamonds and a pair of skinny leg white jeans and her favorite pair of 5 inch ankle booties. Her beautiful red locks hung bone straight as she lightly ran her fingers along the ends. A beautiful smile lite up her face as she gazed toward her floor remembering where she and Randy slept in each others arms.

"Well hey their girly" Eve said pulling Maria out of her day dream

"Hey guys...I didn't even hear you come in" Maria said smiling toward Eve and Kelly.

"I'll say" Kelly said eyeing Maria strangely

Eve and Kelly both exchanged glances as they stared at Maria. Something was different about Maria, and they both recognized it from the moment the two divas walked into her hotel room.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Maria said putting her hands on her hips as she gazed at her two friends standing before her.

"I don't know Maria...you tell us" Eve said staring at the redhead beauty in front of her.

"Something happened in here last night Maria...something EPIC!" Eve said with a huge smile plastered on her face as she walked around Maria's bedroom.

"You know Eve I think you right!" Kelly said taking a seat on Maria's bed. "And the evidence is written all over you face"

"What the hell are you two talking about" Maria said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh come on Maria, give us a little more credit" Eve said smirking at her. "Maria your glowing for God Sakes"

"Oh that! I have some new Olay Lotion I'm trying out, it gives your skin this magical glow" Maria lied.

"Well that was thinking quick on your feet Ria, but trust me I've tried every lotion in the world and their is no way in hell your gonna end up glowing like that. That glow is from a man, and I want to know who." Eve said making her way in front of Maria.

"Your glowing Eve" Maria said glaring at her.

"I know. I've been fucking John, so who have you been fucking?" Eve said smiling at her.

"Oh My God! Kelly are you hearing this?" Maria said eyeing the blond bombshell.

"I sure am. So Ria, whose the guy" Kelly said watching her.

"So Eve you and John are back together. That's so great" Maria said desperately trying to change the subject

"It sure is. Where all sleeping with someone, Me and John...Kelly and Cody...Maria and...who?" Eve said talking a seat next to Kelly as she smiled up at her annoyed friend.

"I'm not sleeping with anyone" Maria said through clentched teeth.

"Yeah and Candice isn't a slut" Eve said rolling her eyes. "Maria were your friends, I can't believe you would with hold information from us like this. But you know my dear friend you can tell me now or I'll find out later, but trust me my little friend I WILL FIND OUT!" Eve said smiling. "Let's go, we have a mall to destroy." Eve said heading out the door with Kelly and Maria following closely behind.

...

"Well damn dude, you do know it's almost lunch time right." John said glancing down at his watch.

"Shut the hell up, I'm only like 7 minutes late" Randy smirk

"Yeah, on who's watch"

"This watch" Randy said fliping John the bird.

"Well that's very grown up Randy" John smirked at his best friend. "So are you going to tell me the details about last night." John asked raising a brow at Randy as he dug into his pancakes.

"Theirs nothing to tell." Randy said as he popped a piece of bacon in his mouth.

"So your telling me you went out with Candice, the girl you were using to get over Maria and nothing happened." John said giving Randy a _im not stupid _look

"Yes John, nothing ha..." Randy was in the mist of saying when a angry Candice came over to their table.

"Well it looks like you didn't go to your room when you left me last night" Candice said harshly against Randy's ear as she noticed the bite marks that were on his neck.

John noticed as Candice shot them both evil glares before she stomped away. "What the hell was that about" John said with a confused look on his face.

"Nothing, can we just drop it" Randy said playing with his pancakes

"Um hell no we can't drop it. Now you went out with Candice last night and clearly you didn't fuck her, but yet you have teeth marks on your neck. You were using Candice to get over Mar...OH MY GOD! YOU AND MARIA" John said with a huge smirk lighting up his face as he dropped his pancakes back on his plate.

"DUDE YOU AND MARIA!" John said not blinking once as he stared at Randy.

"Okay John will you please keep your voice down." Randy said trying to quiet his best friend.

"So it's true" John said with a wide smile on his face. And when Randy didn't answer John knew it was the truth. "Well dude I'm not going to hound you because I know how much you really like her, but congrats on snagging a smoking hottie like Maria" John said smirking up at him.

"Thank you" Randy said lightly smirking back at his friend.

"You know I desperately want to know the details right" John said gazing at Randy

"I know, and if it was some other girl I would gladly tell you. But this is Maria, she's not just some girl to me. And I would greatly appreciate it if we could keep this between us." Randy said eyeing John.

"Dude you know my lips are sealed" John said zipping up his lips and throwing away the key.

Randy laughed at his friend as he continued eating.

John grabbed the key he threw away and unzipped his lips. "Randy so after you left Candice you went to see Maria" John asked raising his eyebrow at his best friend.

"Yes John, long story short. I tried to fuck Candice, but I couldn't because everywhere I looked I saw her. So I left Candice went to Maria, I told her how I felt and it just sorta happen." Randy said looking at John. Randy knew that wasn't the absoulte truth but he didn't feel like tell John the full story.

"Everywhere you look you saw Maria" John questioned

"Yes"

"Damn dude, you got it bad" John said finishing off the rest of his pancakes.

"Tell me something I don't know" Randy said smirking up at his buddy as they enjoyed the rest of their breakfast.

...

"Oh My God, guys this shirt is so freaking cute and they have it in black pink and blue. We should totally buy it for our match tonight." Kelly said gushing

"I don't know Kellz, what if were throwing Candice around and one of our breast pops out." Eve said snickering

"I don't know, what do you think Ria" Eve said eyeing the redhead in question, but Maria was in her own little world thinking about Randy.

"RIA!" Kelly screamed waving her hand in front of Maria's face trying to get her attention.

"Yeah, whats up" Maria said smiling at her friends

"What is up is that you didn't hear a word we said because your to busy thinking about that guy who has you glowing" Eve said staring at her.

"I was thinking about something Jenny said for you information" Maria said rolling her eyes at her friends.

"Oh yeah...what did Jenny say then Ria?" Eve said placing her hands on her hips.

"She...she said...Shut up Eve, that's what she said." Maria said gazing at her best friend.

"Yep, that's what I thought" Eve said chuckling

"Anyway's Kellz I think those shirts would look totally cute with some matching volleyball like shorts. So we would look totally hot while were kicking ass." Eve said smiling from ear to ear.

"Speaking of kicking ass, did you guys hear what Randy did to Dean Ambrose" Eve said gazing at her two best friends.

"No, what happen" Kelly asked looking at Eve

"Oh My God, John and Randy was train a couple of days ago, and Dean came and started talking to them right, well John said he could tell by the look on Randy's face that he was starting to get irritated. Well anyways Dean said something that sent Randy over the edge and Randy picked Dean up by his collar and flung him across the arena. I heard Dean had a broken leg and a fractured disk in his neck." Eve said watching her friends facial expressions.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU SERIOUS!" Kelly said holding her hand over her mouth in horror. "Is Dean gonna be okay?"

"I don't know. John said he took a real ugly fall" Eve said shaking her head

"I wonder what the hell could have set Randy off like that" Kelly said

"Well let John tell it Dean mentioned something about your date with Roman and that was when Randy just got hostal with the poor guy." Eve said looking at Maria.

Eve noticed Maria face edged in complete terror. "Maria are you okay, your looking kinda pale. Like your about to throw up or something" Eve said taking Maria by the arm and leading her to a bench in the mall so she could sit down.

"Oh my God Ria your burning up!" Kelly said putting the back of her hand to Maria's forehead.

"You guys I'm okay" Maria lied. Honestly she felt like she couldn't breathe from the news Eve just told them. How in the hell could Randy be so vicious and malicious. She felt like she was going to pass out. Her whole body was flooded by anger as she thought about poor Dean. She couldn't wait to see Randy so she could give him a piece of her mind and tell him how she truly felt about him.

"Maria you really should go get check out especially before our match tonight" Kelly informed her

"Okay how about this, Kelly you and Eve can stay here and pick whatever you guys want us to wear tonight and I will take a cab back to the hotel, maybe all I need to do is lay down for a minute." Maria said standing up.

"Maria I really think someone should go back with you" Kelly said gazing at her friend with a worried look on her face.

"Guys I'll be fine, I promise. And if I feel extremely sick I will call you okay." Maria said heading toward the door.

"Okay Ria, you better call." Kelly screamed after her.

"Okay Mom." Maria chuckled before she left. She couldn't believe she almost trusted him. "My mom alway told me the gorgeous ones are nothing but trouble" Maria said to herself as she flagged down a cab.

"Finally" Maria said as a cab stopped in front of her. She gladly hopped in without taking a second glance at the person sitting next to her.

"Ugh, cab drivers will pick up anything now a days"

"Excuse me" Maria said turing around to see Candice glaring at her.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Okay guys Mandyloverforlife here, and guess what I've decided...what for it...I'm going to start using P.O.V's. Hopefully it would make the story WAYYYYYY MUCH HOTTTER AND SEXIER to be in the mind of The Viper and to see how he really feels about Maria and vice versa. Okay guys PLEASE COMMENT AND REVIEW. Working on Chapter 9 now.

"If I didn't feel sick before I sure am now" Maria said looking over at Candice in disgust.

"Will you just shut the hell up!" Candice said glaring at Maria

"Bitch don't tell me to shut up. John nor Randy is here to stop me from kicking your ass!" Maria said ready to slap Candice into next year.

"Whatever slut"

"Just because Randy chose me over you doesn't make me a slut, it just makes me way more valuable than you. Beside your the whore that can't keep her legs closed to save her life...not me."

"Whatever Maria" Candice said sniffling as she tried to stop her tears from falling.

"Are you crying" Maria asked arching her eyebrow at the Go Daddy diva

"NO!" Candice screamed with tears flowing down her face

" I just don't understand. He was the only man I ever wanted this badly and I can't even have him because he's tragically hung up on YOU!" Candice said screaming as she choked on her tears.

Maria gazed at the broken woman before her. She knew she had no right to feel sorry for Candice, with all the pain and hurt she's cause. But then again Maria knew exactly how she felt. Deep down Maria wanted Randy desperately in every way possible, but she knew he was no good for her. He was dangerous, like poison...something that you can't play with without getting insanely addicted to and later killed. Maria knew she had to stay away from him, avoid him...not give in to her flesh to have his hands roam all over her body or to have his soft lips caress her mouth in that animalistic way she was so fond of. SHE HAD TO LET RANDY GO...FOR GOOD. Maria stayed silent deciding not to fuss with Candice anymore. Instead she directed her attention to the glass window in front of her as she watched Dallas unfold around her. Dallas was a beautiful place filled with the beauty of life advancing around every corner, but Maria was ready to leave and embark on WWE's next lively city. She let out a small sigh as she thought about heading to Disney World to help make a unprivilege child's dreams come true. Maria lived for the Make a Wish Foundation. She loved spending time with the children of the organization. It was one of her favorite charities, seeing the smiles on their sweet little faces when the WWE Superstars enter the room. It was like their Christmas.

"I know how everybody views me, but just for the record I haven't slept with any of the guys on the roaster and IM NOT A SLUT. I just wanted him...he was the only thing I wanted." Candice drown out voice spoke into the mist of the silent car catching Maria completely off guard.

"It's kinda funny, I knew Randy was taken...but I didn't know by who until last night we spotted you and Eve at the club. I knew right then and their...the way he looked at you, I didn't stand a chance." Candice said allowing her tears to glaze over her big brown eyes.

"Candice..." Maria spoke softly turing her attention to the broken woman sitting next to her.

"Maria please...just let me finish." Candice said putting her hand up to silence Maria.

"I told him I didn't care, but in all honesty I did...I wanted to be the only woman on Randy's mind. My plan was to sleep with him...make him forget about you, but I couldn't. It was like he was distracted...like he was there but he wasn't. Anyways we where about to have sex when he told me he couldn't. He said "He couldn't stop thinking about you and you were the only woman he wanted, and that was when he left." Candice said staring at Maria perplex expression.

"I don't know what Randy is to Maria, but I know what you are to him. Your to Randy what I wanted him to be to me and maybe more." Candice said wiping the tears from her eyes. She glanced down at her hand to see the black smudge mark from her eyeliner. "Just woman to woman, Randy came to see you last night didn't he" Candice said eyeing Maria

Maria gazed into Candice heart broken eyes. "Why is she doing this to herself" Maria thought. Maria kept silent as her eyes fell to the floor of the cab. Candice knew those were Maria's teeth marks on Randy's neck she saw earlier today. Candice knew Maria was the one Randy woke up to, her silence spoke volumes.

"I already know you and Randy had sex last night. I just have one question Maria."

Maria turned her attention back to Candice who's angry emotions she revealed 10 minutes ago were now sad, timid, and weary. "Okay" Maria finally said giving Candice the notion to continue.

"What are his arms like...?"

The look Maria shot Candice was no where near understanding. "I don't understand what you mean Candice" Maria spoke softly trying to gain some sense of her question

What are his arms like? Being in them? Were they comforting, loving, caring, passionate...warm"

Maria glanced at Candice knowing the need and significance of her answer. "Their passionate, caring, but most of all scary" Maria spoke quietly. She couldn't bare to look at Candice face any longer without breaking down into tears from her own personal demons she was fighting. Maria knew at that very moment Candice wasn't just lusting after Randy, but she was in love with him. Maria also knew what she felt for Randy was beyond your common fling, she to was a product of loving Randal Keith Orton but she refuse to admit it to herself. She would rather be ran over by a car than say those words out loud. She would rather be sat on fire than to speak she was in love with the man who scarred her. In Maria's mind if she didn't speak the words into the atomsphere they weren't real. As long as she kept them locked away somewhat buried deep within her they didn't really exist, and they were just a small fragment of her imagination. She let out a weary sigh as she gave Candice one last glance before turning her attention towards the long road they were traveling. Maria was thankful for the peace that settled between her in Candice in the mist of the cab. It gave her a strong since of clarity, something she's been searching for, something she's been missing for the past couple of weeks. She had to find a balance between her and Randy. Giving him up wasn't going to be easy or come over night. He was something she was going to slowly have to draw herself away from. Maria reclined her head back against the seat of the cab and let her green eyes slowly disappear into the darkness. She didn't worry about Candice trying to smother her in the mist if her rest, Maria believed she was sorting out some thoughts of her own. That was the first time the two divas reached a silent agreement amongst each other, which felt pretty refreshing at the moment.

...

Roman sat in his rental with Dean and Seth watching him intently.

"Dude, what are you thinking about?" Seth asked staring at Roman with a dumbfounded look framing his face.

"Nothing" Roman mumbled. But truly that was a lie. The only thing clouding his mind lately was Maria, and the night he took her to the restuarant. Roman really wanted something special with her and he couldn't shake that longing feeling he got everytime he saw her.

"Roman, it's us your talking to. Don't forget we've been knowing each other since high school, and you lying to us is not going to work" Seth said gazing back at his long time friend.

"I'm just going to go out on a limb here, but what has your mind so far gone is a person, a gorgeous person at that...and let me guess that gorgeous person is Maria, am I right?" Dean said watching Roman.

"Maybe..." Roman mumbled

"Man just tell her how you feel. Dude she can't resist you...YOUR ROMAN REIGNS, ONE OF THE GREATS!" Dean yelled "Beside we don't need you distracted if were going to take Randy out."

"Yeah, Randy Orton is a whole different ball game. Nothing that we can't handle of course but we need to be focused."

"Listen, we've taken out half of the roaster okay. Randy Orton is not a big threat" Roman said turning his attention back to the road ahead of them.

"Well Roman do you plan on starting the car up anytime soon or are you going to sit outside the hotel and pray you get a chance to catch a glimpe of Maria, like a weird stalker." Seth said annoyed

"I'm not watching for her, I'm just nervous about our interview on the Ellen Show" Roman lied. But deep down he was hoping that Maria would appear. He missed seeing that beautiful smile lighting up her face. He missed alot of things about her. "Maybe I'll ask her out again" Roman said out loud bringing Seth and Dean out of their thoughts.

"Yeah that's smart since your first date went so well" Dean said rolling his eyes. "Maybe you should let me ask her out, and I will let you know how our date goes and you can compare notes to see where you went wrong" Dean laughed

Dean continued to laugh until he saw Roman glaring at him through the rear view mirror. "Dang Roman, chill. I was just joking." Dean said throwing his hands up to surrender. "Well maybe I wasn't because man Maria's fine as hell! Speaking of fine, did you see her playboy layout?" Dean said dreamily.

Seth shook his head as he watched Dean pull a magazine from out of his gym bag. "See Roman" Dean said flinging the 2008 April issue of Playboy in Roman's face.

"You carry that around?" Seth said looking at Dean in disbelief.

"UHHH YEAH...Hell, why not. Sometimes a man needs a little motivation and what is better motivation than a smoking hot girl cheering me on" Dean smirked

"She's not cheering you on!" Seth said with disgust lacing his voice

"Sure she is. You just don't understand me and Maria's relationship" Dean snickered

"Your an ass!" Seth said annoyed

"Someone sounds a little jealous baby." Dean said talking to the Maria on the front cover his playboy magazine.

Seth shook his head refusing to continue a conversation with Dean acting like a jackass.

Roman gazed at Maria on the cover. She was beyond beautiful to him. Maria was something rare that he couldn't quite explain, but what he did know was he wanted Maria in his life. Roman gazed into her mesmerizing green eyes. He watched as her long shiny red hair fanned out around her. "God she's amazing" he said softly to himself.

"What did you say" Dean asked

"Nothing" Roman mumbled. "We should get going" he said finally starting up their car.

"Well it's about damn time" Seth said flinging his body against the seat as they pulled off into traffic.

...

Maria felt exhausted after shopping around all day with Kelly and Eve. The only thing she wanted to do was take a long nap before their big show tonight. She couldn't wait, after tonight show they would be heading off to meet the kids with the Make a Wish Foundation. Vince was meeting the few that were selected to participate to discuss their different locations and assign them to their road partners. Maria prayed to God she didn't get stuck with Zack Rider again. Don't get me wrong Zack was a very sweet guy , but he could be kinda aggravating at times especially after 12 whole days of nothing but Zack. Maria slowly opened her eyes realizing the cab was coming to a halt. She glanced over at Candice who had her attention directed toward the entrance of the hotel. Maria tried to see what she was looking at, but their was a crowd to people surrounding the entrance with cameras and authograph books.

"What's going on." Maria said softly trying to see what all the comotion was about.

"John and Randy" Candice said quietly as her gaze shifted from the window and back towards the redheaded diva sitting next to her. "Or shall I say John and your boyfriend"

Maria could sense the angry laced in Candice voice as she let the words YOUR BOYFRIEND escape her lips.

"Randy is not my boyfriend" Maria said arching her brows toward Candice.

"Whatever you say Maria. So your just sleeping with him is that what your telling me?" Candice asked. Her facial expression showed she honestly couldn't comprehend what Maria was saying. Candice knew WWE's little sweetheart wasn't screwing around with a superstar from the roaster. That would change everybodys whole outlook on her, and she would die if that happened.

"No, thats not what I'm saying. What happened between me and Randy...It was just a couple of times, okay. It's not going to happen again."

"Yeah right" Candice sneered as she turned her attention back toward the window.

Maria let out a deep sigh, not even sure if she believed what she just told Candice. She deeply wanted to believe that this morning was her and Randy's last time together and that it would never happen again. But Maria also knew the kind of power Randy had over her sexual and somewhat mentally. She hated not being in control of her own feelings toward him. Deep down she wanted to climb on top of the highest building in Texas and scream her lungs out in frustration.

"Okay beautiful ladies, here you are safe and sound at your hotel" the cab driver announced.

Maria let out a long drawn out sigh as she shot the sweet cab driver her enchanting smile. "Thank you"

"Oh sweetheart your more than welcome. I'm actually surprised we made it here saftly." he smiled through the rear view mirror at the two ladies.

"What makes you say that?" Candice chuckled lightly

"Well just by ease dropping on your conversation, I could tell that you two aren't the best of friends...but I think you could be after a good heart to heart." He said turing his full attention to Maria and Candice.

"Yeah well be friends alright, when hell freezes over" Candice sneered as she grabbed her many shopping bags.

Maria slightly rolled her eyes as she directed her attention on the two men being huddled by the massive sea of people. She watched as Randy's boyish grin lite up his handsome face. He was so geniune and loyal when it came to his fans. That was something she admired about Randy amongst many other things. That was the man she could see herself loving, the man she could see herself happy with, the man she could see forever with. But Maria knew deep down the other side of Randy was still taking residence in him. The side she wasn't quite ready to face. The side that scarred her. The side that made her transform into something she wasn't familiar with. The side that broke her down into a fragile little girl beside the strong woman that most were use to seeing. She watched as Candice inhaled deeply before exited the vehicle. Her eyes were focused on the same man Maria was watching. Maria stared on as Candice plastered on her beautiful smile, but this smile was different. Maria could sense Candice charade as she desperately tried to mask her pain as she strutted past the two men.

Maria let another deep sigh fill the cab as she reclined her head against the seat.

"Are you alright Miss" the cab driver asked arching his brow toward Maria.

Maria glanced down at her arms seeing Randy's finger prints engraved on her skin. "No...I'm not okay. I don't even know what okay is." Maria said allowing a single tear to fall from her left eye.

"Well would you like to talk about what's bothering you?"

"No...I want to cry about what's bothering, or maybe I'll drink about it." Maria said as a slight smirk highlighed her lips.

"I'm not trying to pry into your life young lady, but may I shed a little advice your way?" the older gentleman asked, seeing the pain framing Maria's sadden face.

"Sure, why not"

Maria watched as the cab driver shifted in his seat allowing his body to face her. "First thing, do not get drunk. Your way to young and to beautiful of a woman to try to drown your sorrows in the bottom of a glass. Second, you will never find the answers your looking for if you continue to search for them in the dark. The darkness doesn't have any answers. The only thing you will find in the dark is pain, suffering, hurt, and sorrow...and from what I can see you have alot to be thankful for. Now just from observing your demeanor when you noticed the tall tanned gentleman standing around the crowd of people says alot. You care about him, but he has hurt you in a way that you've never been hurt before. Your confused by him, and his actions. You want to believe the good in him...you see the good in him, but your allowing your mind to lead your heart. It never works that way, always allow your heart to be in control. We miss out on some of the most important things in life because we listen to our minds instead of our hearts. Allow your heart to lead, the rest will fall in place...trust me, I've been around for a long time. I know."

Maria watched as Randy and John tossed what looked like their gym bags into the trunk of Randy's hummer. She swallowed lightly thinking about the glimpse of wisdom the cab driver bestowed upon her. "Thank you...for everything" Maria smiled geniunly as she handed the cab driver triple her fare.

"Thank you" the cab drived smiled back as he watched Maria exit his vehicle.

Maria watched Randy's Hummer cruise down the street into on coming traffic. "First hour of dodging Randy...completed" she smiled to herself as she made her way into the building housing her hotel room.

...

"Did you find that kinda odd" Eve said as she admired herself in the dressing room's mirror. The shirts Kelly chose for their match tonight was down right sexy. Eve loved the way it outlined her perfectly tone stomach, and highlighted her nice round breast.

"Find what kinda odd" Kelly questioned

"Maria's reaction earlier. I mean, yeah I'm aware of Maria's caring nature, but did you see the same thing I did." Eve said stepping out the dressing room, as she let Kelly observe the outfit she picked out.

"Okay that is total HOTT!" Kelly said clapping her hands together. "And yeah, I did. She seemed really sick and angry, which was strange." Kelly said pondering back to Maria's reaction. "Maybe I should text her, just to check and make sure everything is okay."

"That would be a good idea." Eve said giving Kelly a reassuring smile.

"SOOOO...Miss Torres, when did you and John get back on good terms." Kelly asked smirking up at Eve.

"This morning...and three time after!" Eve giggled twirling her hair around her finger. Just thinking about John caused butterflies to invade the pit of her stomach.

"Well thats good, I'm happy for you Eve. I was really starting to worry about you."

"I know you were, I could see it on you and Ria's face. You guys I was just going through some things and I'm sorry for being such a stick in the mud" Eve said shooting Kelly an apologic look.

"Oh Eve, trust me I've been there and I completely understand. You have nothing to apologize for." Kelly said making her way toward Eve as she wrapped her in a tight bear hug.

"I love you Kellz"

"Awe Eve I love you too" Kelly said smiling brightly at Eve. "So shall we go to the checkout and maybe after grab some lunch?" Kelly asked smirking.

"That sounds perfect!" Eve said skipping away with Kelly.

...

Maria swiftly clasped on her bed in the hotel feeling sluggish. She stared up at the ceiling feeling like the world was spinning in slow motion. She allowed her mind to wander back to the conversation she had with Candice in the cab. Maria truly felt bad for the Go Daddy diva. She could tell Candice was deeply hurting over Randy and she wouldn't wish that kind of pain on anyone. She lazily turned her head toward the window feeling the state of confusion overtaking her. She glanced out at the world, it was so beautiful and amazing. She watched as she sun shone in her hotel room shining light on the dim areas surrounding her. A small smile framed her face as she sprung up from her bed throwing on a pair of tight black exercise shorts and a white tank top. She flung her hair in a long ponytail and threw on her exercise shoes.

"This is crazy!" Maria said to herself. "Randy isn't squawking around here, trying to avoid me so why am I. I refuse to be this broken girl anymore and I damn sure refuse to let another person control my emotions and feelings." Maria exclaimed as she grabbed her gym bag.

"I haven't worked out since we landed in Texas" She said trying to grip a and imaginary roll on her stomach. Maria swifty grabbed her cell phone alone with her keys and headed for the door ready to embark on what was left of the wonderful city of Dallas.

Maria cruised through Dallas seeing the wonders sparkling around her. She allowed the city's natural beauty to overtake her as she let John Mayer fill her atmosphere. She couldn't wait to hit the gym. Mickie told her about Dallas World Gym and the way she described the facility had intrigued Maria. She carefully pulled into the parking lot feeling a strange sense of joy emerge throughout her body. She glance up in her mirror to see an out of place smile lacing her pretty face. Maria's strong since of clarity was like her personal saftey net. She happily hopped out her car leaving her gym bag behind. She walked with a since of confindence, something she hasn't done in a long time. It was crazy, just by looking at Maria you would think she had it all. She was intelligent, athletic, charismatic, and a drop dead bombshell of a looker, but she always felt incomplete...that was before her and Randy started having relations. He was able to make her feel like that amazing woman she was, but she also felt confused, lost, and not herself when she was with him. She let out a long drown out sign before entering into the cool world Mickie told her about.

"I have to let go of my drug" Maria said softly to herself as she disappeared behind the glass double doors.

...

Seth and Dean was in the middle of a slinging 200 pound dumb bells around when they noticed Roman. He had a spaced out look framing his handsome face.

"Man Roman, what is really going on?" Dean said taking a seat next to his long time friend.

"Nothing" Roman's voice was light and drown out. Something Seth nor Dean wasn't used to.

"Roman, you really need to talk to her like ASAP. Man this isn't healty. You look like you just lost your best friends, and we know thats not true because were right here." Dean chuckled lighty trying to ease the mood. But the look on Roman's face remained the same, not even the slightest smile appeared.

"Look Roman, from what I can tell you seem pretty tragically hung up on Miss Playboy. And from what I can see she seems extremely nice, so I really don't see the problem." Seth said eyeing Mr. Reigns.

"The problem is I'm not use to feeling this way. I mean I've liked girls before of course, but it's something different about Maria that keeps sparking me and I just can't get her out of my head. Even that woman over there looks like her to me." Roman said motioning over to a woman who was running on the treadmill.

Seth and Dean looked over with shocked looks on their faces. "Man, Roman that is Maria." Seth said glancing at Maria. "Man, I see why your so stunned by her" Seth said smirking towards Roman.

Roman gazed up at her. Even pouring sweat with her ponytail all out of wack, she still finds a way to look graceful and beautiful. She was definatley something he wasn't use to. Roman could hear his heart beating rapidly over the loud sound of banging metal.

"You should go talk to her" Dean said motioning for Roman to get up and make a move.

"I don't think now would be a good time. I mean she's working out and I don't want to interupt her."

"Roman it's never a good time to talk to the girl you want. Their would always be an excuse but you have to let her know sooner or later before she goes off the market for good. And trust me you don't want that to happen, especially if I make a move you would never get a chance" Seth said elbowing Roman playfully.

Roman took one more look at Maria. "Man she gorgeous"

"She really is, but are you man enough to make a move?"

"Yes Dean I am, and after my workout your going to see just how much of a man I am."

"At a boy" Dean said patting Roman on the back as they continue their sets. Roman couldn't help but glance over at Maria from time to time. A light smile lite up his face as she glanced up waving and smiling softly at him.

Randy's P.O.V.

"Man John, only you can think of something crazy like that." I chuckled pulling the gym door open. The cool air massaged my skin as they entered the place filled with heavy machinary. My gym bag hung leisurely off his shoulder as he slowly scanned the area seeing Seth and Dean gathered by the dumb bells.

"Idiots" I sneered. I can feel my body burn with anger just by the sight of them.

John shook his head as he watched the vicious look framing my face. "Okay man, just don't even head in that direction. They have weights all around this place, theirs no need to cause a scene."

I arched a brow toward him. "Your always trying to keep the peace aren't you."

"Well someone has to because your sure as hell not with that hot ass temper of yours." John smirked. "What good would it do you going over there starting trouble. You know I find it kinda odd how you are obessed with one of the sweetest people in the business. You guys are like apples and oranges...cats and dogs." John chuckled

"First off I'm not obessed. And me and Maria have more in common then you think." I was in the mist of sitting my gym bag down on the floor when I smelt that familiar scent. The scent that makes my soul weak, that scent that made me yearn in sexual agony. I lightly inhaled, smelling her sweet scent engulf my nostrils. "Where is she" I said to myself. I felt my cock springing to life. I softly closed my eyes trying to feel her presence. I could feel my body getting weaker with sexual anticaption.

"What do you two have in common besides your parts fitting, and where is who?" John said with a look of confusion framing his face.

"Maria"

"I don't know, I don't see her. " John said looking for the redheaded diva. "I don't think she here man."

"Oh she's here...I can feel it." I said peeling apart the work out facility with my blue eyes.

"Man I think you've lost it. Randy, Maria isn't here. I don't see her." John exclaim scouting around trying to see what the hell Randy was talking about.

"I'm telling you she's here. I know my baby's here. I'll be back in a few, you can start some of the sets without me." Randy said before vanishing

"Alright man, I hope you find what your looking for." John commented before heading over to the area that house the weights.

"Oh trust me, I will." I smirked. I knew Maria was there, it was just a matter of me finding her which was always part of the fun. I lightly inhaled again smelling Maria's sweet scent lingering in the air of the gym. I slightly relaxed my body against the back wall. "I can probably get a better view of everything from back here" Randy said to himself as he observed his surroundings. It was a little diffcult trying to section her out due to the many loud oders of sweat and musk, but he was going to find her if it was the last thing he did."As a matter of fact I'm not going to find her, I'm going to let her find me." Randy said as a sick smirk played across his face. He glanced up grabbing a glass stress ball from the stress free zone of the gym that was positioned nexted to him. Randy slowly rolled the glass ball in his large hand as he observed his best friend from a far. My eyes slowly rested on The Sheild. I hated those guys with a passion. It was taking everything in me from bomb rushing those assholes and punting them in the head. I really should talk to someone about my anger issues. At one point I had it under control, but lately since this whole thing with me and Maria I've been insanely jealous, angry, obessive, aggressive and possessive. I know it's the animal inside, but I can't control this shit and honestly I don't want too. She belongs to me and me only and I will flatten anyone who thinks otherwise. My eyes continue to disect the facility until...I saw it! I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Instantly my blood began to boil, I could feel my heart pounding loudly in my chest as my eyes took in the sight before me. I could feel heat bumps invading my skin. WHAT THE FUCK! My body was so tense that if I moved someone would die and thats a guarantee. I could feel my jaw quivering as blood trickled down the crease of my lip. My eyes were burning with pure rage and anger. The animal in me wanted to destory everything in my path. I watched in pure hatred as Roman pinned MY MARIA against the gym wall. The slight smile on her face made me want to vomit. The loving look in her eyes made me want to rip Roman's head clean off. I don't know what the fuck he was saying to her, but I sure as hell didn't like her reaction. The stress ball in my hand was now nothing but a pile of shattered glass. I let the glass fall to the floor as I crushed it under my feet. Suddenly the only thing in my view Roman and Maria. I could feel the anger in the pit of my stomach bubbling as I grabbed hold to the bench press. THEIR WAS NO WAY IN HELL I WAS GOING TO ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!


	9. Chapter 9

Need You Dangerously Chapter 9

Okay guys here I am Mandyloverforlife. I hope everyone had a wonderful Thanksgiving! And now I present chapter 9 of Need you Dangerously! I wrote this chapter showing Randy's more vurnable side. I absoultley loved writing this chapter. It's one of my favorite chapters. I actually digged deep inside myself and tried to write Randy Orton the way I would view his most vurnable moments. I hope you guys enjoy. Please Review and Comment! I love hearing feedback from you guys. Your so wonderful and awesome! Okay here we go! ENJOY!

"Maria I know our first date didn't go as planned, but I would love for us to have a do over." I could feel Roman's beautiful gray eyes awaiting my answer. Why is he asking me this now...I mean I have sweat dripping all over me and I know I must be a little smelly. As you can guess this is not my finest hour. I didn't know what to say as I watched him desperately search my face for a response. Before I could respond I heard his deep voice again.

"Maria I'm going to be honest with you, I can't get you out of my head and honestly I don't want to. Your all I think about and I can't help but wonder what it would feel like to make you smile, to be that person in your life that makes you happy.

The sincere look in Roman's eyes made me weak in the knees. I never would have guessed in a million years Roman was harvesting such deep, caring feelings for me. He was so sweet and can I say HOT! I could feel my face flush as I gazed up at the man before me. I watched as he nervously played with his fingers. I could tell by the redness of his cheeks that he was blushing which was very cute and adorable, and I did tell Roman that I would like to go out with him again...so why not today right. I took his large hands in mines as I gazed into his eyes. "Roman, I would love to go out with you" I smiled brightly and then I did something out of the ordinary, I hugged Roman Reigns. I don't know why I did it but I did and he felt so warm against me. I could feel my body shudder in his strong arms. I was kinda lost in the moment when I heard a slight cheering sound. I glanced up to see Seth and Dean clapping and whistling in the distance. "Oh wow...this is kinda embarrassing." I chuckled lightly. I could feel chill bumps invade my skin as my smile grew wider. I softly felt as Roman wiped away a stream of sweat that was making it's way down my face. I nuzzled my face in his warm hand feeling a blazing sensation course down my spine. Funny the first time we went out I was kinda bombed because I didn't feel any sparks, but today sparks were flying everywhere...maybe theirs hope for me yet.

I was brought out of my day dream by Roman's deep sultry voice. "Well maybe tonight after the show we can have dinner together?" The questionable look in his eyes gave me the feeling that this was not going to be your ordinary dinner.

"Tonight..." I smiled brightly at him. God I couldn't help it...their was just something about this man that made my heart soar to new highs I've never really seen before. He was so beautiful and sweet and I was really curious to see what it would be like to go on a actual date with Mr. Roman without Ran...OH MY GOD! I glanced up to meet the vicious gaze of Randy. Oh my god...how long has he been standing there glaring at us in hatred. I suddenly felt my knee give out under me. I guess Roman felt it too because he backed me against the wall and asked me repeatly if I was okay and of course I lied and said "Yes I'm fine" but of course I wasn't fine with Randy staring a hole in us. The evil look in his eyes made my heart drop out of my chest. I knew Randy would hate this and I had every intension on him not finding out, but damnit this is my life and I deserve normal, with a great guy that has potential and who doesn't bite me or scar me up and I think Roman could be that guy for me. I quickly shift my gaze back to Roman who planted a sweet lingering kiss on my cheek. I could feel my face blaze with heat as I blushed violently.

"I'll see you tonight" he smiled before walking away. I allowed my body to lean lazily against the wall as a small smile lite up my face. I know in distance me and Randy was in different parts of the gym, but I could still feel his deep gaze smothering me. I slowly glance up to see him making his way in my direction. "OH GOD NO!" I thought as I hurried my way toward the women's restroom. I was just about to pull the handle, clearing my freedom when I felt a strong force push against the door. I swiftly turned around to find Randy's tall body towering over me. I glared him directly in the eyes, which seem to not have any effect on him what so ever. "Are you really going to do this here Randy" I croaked.

"Well why the hell not Maria! You just damn near had a sex show with that fucking bastard!" he blared. I watched as he lowered his head toward my ear. "Babe, your really starting to piss me off. AND YOU KNOW HOW I GET WHEN I'M ANGRY!" I could see the hatred veiling his eyes, but at this point I could care less.

"Of course honey, I know how you get. You send people flying through arenas!" I said matching him eye to eye. "What Randy...are you planning on throwing me across the gym!" I said straighten my body up under his glare. I watched as he shift closer to me. I could feel his body heat massage my skin, but I could care less. I had to show him that two can play at this game and my faith would not be decided on what he wanted. I could feel my jaw tremble as I thought about the pain that poor Dean experience by the hand of this man. "You know Maria this isn't about him, or anyone else for that matter. This is about me and you!" I felt him try to grip at my arm as I snatched out of his grasp.

"Fine!" I said shoving my hands hard against Randy's chest. I wasn't strong enough to cause him to shift off balance but he was completely caught of guard which was good enough for me. "YOU WANT TO TALK! LETS TALK...YOU INFLICT PAIN AND HARD ACHE ON EVERYONE YOU COME ACROSS. YOU TOSSED AN INNOCENT MAN ACROSS A ARENA AND YOUR THE CAUSE FOR THESE DEEP SCARS ON MY BODY. EVERYTHING YOU DO YOU CAUSE PAIN AND I'M SORRY RANDY, BUT I WILL NOT HAVE THAT IN MY LIFE, AND AS OF THIS DAY FORWARD THEIR IS NO ME AND YOU!" I gazed into his blue eyes filled with anger and pain, but I couldn't allow this to go on any longer. I had to cut him out of my life...for good. I slowly ducked under the gap of space between Randy's arm and I walked away without looking back...I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt him, but thats how it had to be.

...

I stood there in the very spot Maria left me feeling angry, pissed, in rage, hurt, pained. The woman I wanted just told me that she couldn't deal with me. I desprately wanted to ripe something apart...I wanted to yell! I wanted to scream, I wanted to inflict pain on something or someone! But that was part of the problem, that's what Maria was talking about. "Maybe I've been going about this with the wrong approach." I thought. I silently counted backward from 10 to 1 feeling a wave of calm wash over me. I would not allow another man to take Maria away from me. We belong together and I have to make her see that, without showing my hostile side. Maybe I should give her some space, but not too much. I could be her friend and slowly work my way into her heart, maybe that would work. I stood there pondering over the many directions I could take with Maria when John slapped me hard across the back.

"Fuck Cena...what the hell is your problem!"

"Nothing, you've been MIA for the passed 30mins man. I was wondering what the hell happen to you!"

I slowly turned around to face my long time friend. I prayed to God that he couldn't see the mist clouding my eyes. What can I say, I was hurting. Those words Maria spoke cut me deeply like a knife...leaving me bruised and burning with pain. I know what I did to her was wrong and I know what I did to Dean was going to more than likely bite me in the ass, but fuck I didn't think I could lose Maria behind this shit. Hell what really sucks is losing a woman you never really had. I could feel the warmth of her body drifting further away. I could feel those soft pink lips I love casting deeper into the ocean, an ocean that I am looking at from the shore line. It was more than a want I have for Maria, it's more of a dieing need. I need this woman to feel complete. I'm not sure what Roman's outlook with Maria is, but I have to squash it real quick!

The look of concern flooded John's face. He was a great friend, but what I was going through was much deeper than he could ever understand and a Cena heart to heart can fix a many situations, but this wasn't one of them.

"Man Randy, whats going on...you look kinda spooked or like something is really bothering you." John said scanning my face. "What just happened with you and Maria?"

Just the sound of her name caused my body to tense up. I love this woman and I know it...I believe I loved her the moment I laid eyes on her, but I was to manish and stupid to realize it, to realize she was what I needed. God I just can't have her falling for Roman...I couldn't live with that, seeing her with him...hugging him...touching him...kissing him. Just the mere though made the pit of my stomach churn.

"I'm fine, lets go hit some weights" I said trying desperately to change the subject. The God honest truth is I'm not fine. I'm no where near fine. I feel like my heart was just ripped out my chest and tossed unto the street for cars to use as a speed bump. To be honest I'm not in the mood to exercise. I'm not in the mood to wrestle. The only thing I want to do was listen to Sam Smith "Lay me Down" as I drown my sorrows in the bottom of a glass filled with the strongest laced alcoholic beverage. I've put myself in some pretty messed up situations, but none trumps the shit I've fucked up with Maria. I could tell by the look on John's face that he wasn't buying my lie. I kinda figured he wouldn't, hell he's known me since freshman year of college. We've been dorm buddies, rode trip road dogs, he knows me to damn well and vice versa. And I knew John kinda knew the reason for my sudden change in demeanor, but he wasn't going to stress the issue...not just yet anyways which was exactly what I needed. I glanced up to see John shooting me a sympathetic look. I gave him a light smile as we headed toward the weights. Maybe taking out some penned up frustration would be therapeutic in a way. I glanced around noticing "The Sheild" wasn't around. "I guess they left" I said smirking to myself, but I also noticed Maria wasn't there anymore either. I released a deep sigh as I made my way over to the bench press with John following closely behind. I set 250 pounds on each side before I sat down on the bench.

"Alright man...ready?" John asked as he positioned himself to spot me.

I laid my body down as I tightly gripped the bar above my head. "Yeah man."

I watched as he lift the bar from it's holding cell and lightly placed it in my hands. I kept a silent count as John counted aloud each rep I completed.

"So...are you ready to talk about what just happen?"

I glanced up at John to find him staring down at me. "No man...I really don't want to talk" I hated talking when I'm in the mist of working out especially when I'm on a roll. I could feel the sweat beading up under my shirt with each rep I did. Right when I could feel myself getting back into the swing of things I saw her. I could see her green eyes teasing me, taunting me. "I should have kissed her...I wanted to kiss her." the loud thoughts in my head were driving me insane. I closed my eyes...watching the memories of me and Maria flash back through my mind.

"So...Maria's upset"

I was pulled out of my thoughs by the sound of John's inquiring voice. I knew he wasn't going to let this go. It was bothering me too for him to let it settle.

"Yeah" I finally said keeping my eyes shut. I didn't want him to notice the pain in them, the hurt framing them. I swear whatever song writer who said "love doesn't know pain" evidently didn't know what the fuck they were talking about. And thats what make this whole situation even worse. I can't control the way I feel about her...and trust me I've tried everything, everything except trying a witch doctor which was my next step...I swear.

"So...if I asked Randy, would you tell me the truth?"

I finally opened my eyes to find him gazing down at me. I didn't know what to tell him. Hell I really didn't want to talk about it, but I know how John is. He just has to be Mr. Fix A Problem. Maybe I don't want him to fix my problem...not like he can anyways. What I really wanted to do was sulk. You can call me what you want, but you have to understand I'm not use to feeling this way. I'm use to fucking hot chicks on a daily without a ounce of feelings lingering behind me. The Smash and Dash was my favorite method, which I'm pretty sure you already know. But ever since I saw Maria and I mean actually SAW HER I've been walking on egg shells, feelings I'm not familiar with has taken residence in my heart that only she's allowed to access. I swear this fucking shit sucks! I haven't gotten my proper sleep in over two weeks. I'm sick of the romantic and sexual dreams I have of her which causes me to wake up in cold sweats. And do you know what the sickest part of the _obession _is? Yeah I'm obessed, I can finally admit it...but the sickest part is I have hundreds of pictures of her in my phone and sometimes I find myself just staring at them fantasizing. I know what your thinking...Randy thats not cool and you know what...I already know this. I'm sick! Thats the only logical explanation. So now you see why I can't tell John about _my situation_. I really don't need him looking at me like some stalker or freak. Deciding I was finished for the day I placed the bar that was in my hand back in it's stand. I bench 40 reps...two sets of 20 with 500 pound weights. That's pretty damn good in my book. I glance up to see John awaiting my answer.

"Really John...I don't want to talk about it" I said rising up

I watched as he threw his hands up in defense. Well it's about damn time, I told him no about fifty times.

"Well just know I'm here when you decide to." he said patting me on my back.

"Thanks John. Are you ready to start benching?" I asked setting up the bar for him.

"No...I was benching when you were standing against the wall glaring at Maria and Roman"

I watched a small smirk play across his face. John though he was so slick. Well maybe he saw me, but he didn't know what was running through my mind at that moment. Hell he didn't know what was going through my mind at this very moment.

"Not working John" I smirked at him grabbing my gym bag flinging it over my shoulder.

"Hey, can't blame a guy from trying can you?" John said slunching his shoulders as we headed out the door.

"Nope I can't, trust me if theirs anything I can't do is blame a guy for trying." I said unlocking my car door before tossing my gym bag to the back seat. I hit the unlock button, allowing John to make his way inside my fully loaded hummer. I allowed the silence to fill the car as I pulled out of the parking lot.

"So Mr. Orton...are you ready for your match tonight?"

I turned my attention to Cena. He already knew my answer to his question. I mean I was going up against Drew Mclntyre. Not trying to sound conceited or anything, but this kid was nowhere near my league.

"I'll probably have Drew beat in 4 minutes...and it might not even take me that long." I said glancing over at John.

"EHOOO...Someone's on their high horse today." John smirked

"Come on Cena, do you really think Drew is competition for me?" I asked honestly wanting to know his response.

"Of course not. He's a rookie, he still has a lot to learn. But I think he has potential."

"Well he's gonna need a hell of alot more than potential stepping into the ring with me. He's committing career suicide. Well the Creative Board is committing it for him."

I kinda feel sorry for the kid. I mean I haven't been in my best mood as of lately and today was just icing on the cake. When I was extremely angry most people couldn't tell by my physical appearence, but it was when I stepped into that square ring when I feel my body getting the certified stamp of approval to unleash. But since this whole thing with Maria I've had to try extremely hard to mask my emotions, another fucked up part about this whole situation. Drew has never rubbed me the wrong way, as a matter of fact whenever I'm around he gets the hell out of the way like most of the other younger guys on the roster. But tonight Drew has no where to hide, and it's just me and him in that square circle along with thoughs of her accompanying me. I probably should apologize to him and his family ahead of time for the pain and hurt I'm going to cause. Tonight Drew is going to experience The Viper on his highest level of rage. I could feel the blood in my veins boiling at that very moment. I would rather be in a match against Roman Reigns, but everything can't go my way...so I'm tolded. Honsetly, Maria's to blame for Drew's pain tonight. I softly recline my head against the head rest as we came to a red light. I could hear John singing off key to Taylor Swift "Shake it Off."

"Why the hell are we even listen to this" I said out loud.

"Well I think it's catchy"

I couldn't stop the laugher from coming. John was dead serious as he continued singing the pop star's latest hit.

I pulled into the packed parking lot of our hotel feeling a slightly irritated. I glanced around feeling that familiar ache. She was around here somewhere. Damn my senses must be into over drive or something. I knew she wasn't in my car, soooo...the parking lot was the only close location we could share. And that's when I saw her carring her gym bag into the hotel. Crazy, I'm still sitting in my car and she's outside and I knew she was around. I allowed my eyes to slowly roam over her. It was like I was in some crazed trance, that I couldn't pull myself out of.

"Alright man, I'll catch up with you later on tonight."

"Okay" I replied. I couldn't tear my eyes from her, not even for a split second to see my friend off. I stalked her from my car, watching as she shot the people passing her that lovely smile. I could feel a sly smirk play across my lips as I watched her from afar. This isn't my first time stalking Maria without her having a clue. I'm not proud of that fact, but I couldn't help it. I softly scanned those beautiful long tone legs I love. I can sense my mind trying to travel back to one of our late night sessions, and the proof of the evidence lingered in the seat of my jeans. I could feel my cock throbbing insanely hard against the tight jean farbic. Fuck she's driving me insane. I forcefully yanked on my cock while I continued watching her. "Why the hell would she lower her standards like that!" I pondered. I watched as she made her way inside the hotel, never knowing I was around. Unfortunately now that's how it's gonna be if I ever want a chance to see her again, she's made it very clear that she wants to be rid of me. I follow her with my eyes until I see her disappear down the lite hallway. A small smirk frames my face...that may be what she wants, to be rid of me but it's not going to happen...I WILL NEVER ALLOW IT! "I'll be seeing you gorgeous." I said to myself as I feel her sweet essence leave me.

...00...

I gradually made my way down the dim lite hallway of the hotel. I could feel a slight out of place smile lacing my face as thoughts of Roman danced around in my head. God, he was so sweet and handsome. I would have never guessed he was so kind and caring. Tonight was going to be extremely busy and I for one couldn't wait. The Superstars that will be participating in the Make a Wish Foundation was meeting Vince right after the show to discuss our next location and team up with our road partner and I for one couldn't wait. It was almost like the WWE Draft, no one knew what was going on. No one knew who their road partner was going to be or where they were headed before hand, so tonight after the show everything will be revealed to us after the show. I reached in my pocket removing my room key when I noticed I was two doors away. Tonight is going to be a good night. I'm going to be in the ring with my girls and tonight I was going on a date with Roman, but for some strange reason I felt unsettled. I couldn't help but wonder if Randy was okay. I know what I said to him earlier was kinda harsh, but it was the way I had to be...if not I would have gave in to him like always. I couldn't deny that Randy had some strong emotional connection over me. Just a single thought of him could change my whole atmosphere. I knew what we had was way stronger than a sexual appetite for each other, but I also knew what we had was dangerous, living on the edge and it was slowly destroying me. "This is what you have to do Maria...you have to let him go, no matter how painful it's going to be."

I could feel a small tear escape my left eye as I allowed Randy's face to fade away from me. "Okay Maria, get it together" I said before opening my door to find Eve and Kelly deep in converstaion.

"RIA! WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN!" I glance up to find Kelly making her way toward me with her hands planted firmly on her hips. I swear she is the youngest out of our little click, but you talking about someone who is mommyish...if that's even a word. I couldn't help but smirk at the expression on her face. She looks so serious..it's so cute. I slowly walked passed her and took a seat next to Eve on my bed.

"Well mom, I decided to get out this stuffy hotel room and get some fresh air."

"But Ria, you weren't feeling well earlier. And you should have call or text to let us know you were leaving, just in case something happen we would know where to find you." Kelly said placing the back of her hand against my forehead. "And you still feel a little warm."

I watched as Kelly reached into her purse pulling out a tube of Dramamine. I looked over at Eve to find her giggling with her hands up in defense.

"Here Ria, take two of these and you should be feeling better in no time." Kelly said placing the nausea pills in my hand.

"Kelly how do you even know this is what I need?" I asked raising my brow at her.

"Because Ria, you said earlier that your stomach felt a little quizzy and you were feeling dizzy. Well this little pill helps get rid of all of those symptoms." I watched as she pulled out a bottle of Smartwater and handed it to me. "Here you go, drink up" she said resting her body against my dresser.

"Thanks mom, and after I take my medicine can I go outside and play with my friends pretty please!" I smirked at the blondhead little diva.

"Laugh all you want Ria, but as long as you feel better I really don't care."

I smiled at her. Kelly was a doll, so caring and loving with her friends. God I bet if Cody ever got sick she would have him covered in a onesie with a huge bowl of homemade chicken noodle soup and doping him up with medicine and Powerade.

I lightly rose off my bed making my way to Kelly to give her a tight hug.

"Kellz I was just kidding" I said hugging her. "I'm very grateful to have you for a friend...I love you so much!"

"You better Maria Louise Kanellis"

I glanced up to see a smirk on Eve's face as she watched us. "Get your hot ass over here!" I said motioning for her to join us. "AWE I LOVE YOU GUYS!"

"Your so freaking mushy!" Eve said escaping my bear hug. "But on a lighter note, are you guys ready for tonight?"

"HELL YEAH! It's been forever since we've been in the ring together" Kelly said taking a seat on my dresser. "And honestly I can't wait to stick it to Candice and her little side kicks."

My mind instantly flashed back to Candice and our little conversation in the cab earlier. "Hey guys, I know we each have our on little personal beef with Candice, but lets remember were doing this for the fans and not to get even...okay."

"Maria I know your Little Miss Be Nice to a Hoe, but that bitch had it coming...that shit she pull with John was the last straw. She deserves everything that's going to happen to her tonight in that ring, every inch of pain I inflict I want her to remember."

I could see the anger in Eve's eyes with each word she spoke. The sound of malice dripping from her voice was proof enough that she had a score to even with the Go Daddy diva and showing her mercy was far out of the picture.

I shook my head feeling somewhat defeated. I knew I couldn't persuade Eve to do anything, she was her own person a person who would do what she wants when she wants. "Okay Eve, let just get ready."

I saw a grim smile grace her face as she laid out our outfits for tonight. "Tonight is going to be a night of revenge! I'll see you guys at the arena in two hours" Eve said grabbing her clothes and heading out the door.

I let out a deep sigh. "I know you didn't expect for that conversation to go any differently" Kelly said leaping from my dresser.

"I kinda was hoping it would. I mean I know what Candice did was scandalous, but our plan isn't to kill the poor woman."

"Speak for yourself. I'm going to head back to my room and start getting ready. I'll meet you over at the arena" Kelly said embracing me before she disappear from my presence.

I lazily flopped on my bed. I had so many mixed emotions about Candice, Randy and Roman. I know what Candice did was wrong I'm not an idiot, but yet she has a heart and evidently hers is destroyed, broken and I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. So do I think Candice should have to pay for what she did to Eve...yes, but I know Eve would take the whole situation over board...trust me I know my friend. Honstly, I had no issue with Candice, sadly I couldn't say the same for her. I slowly closed my eyes thinking about Randy and Roman. I could see myself falling for Roman, if Randy wasn't in the picture. Randy knew more about me than I knew about myself which was scary. The feelings I have when he is around me is straight up supernatural, something not of the norm. More than your average kiss and touch. More than your average hug and makeout session. We were way more to each other than words could explain and that's why I'm praying to God, hoping that Roman could be the man to deliver me from the sick need I have for Randy. I swiftly removed myself from the hotel's bed and made my way to the bathroom. I felt like I was being pulled in twenty different directions, but tonight I'm putting a end to it all!

...00...

"Tonight was going to be a good night" I thought to myself lacing up my wrestling boots. I had the perfect evening planned for me and Maria after the show was over. Kinda weird, I haven't seen her all night. True it was only 6:15 and the show did start at 7:00. I guess I figured mostly everyone would be here already...including her, but then again Kelly nor Eve have surfaced tonight which seemed to be Maria's partners in crime. I swiftly turned around to find Dean and Seth going over tonight's strategy. I knew tonight wasn't going to be a cake walk, the Wyatt Family was going to bring everything they had. This was one of the most anticipated matches of the month and the Wyatt's have rubbed us the wrong way. I made my attention known as I joined in the conversation. Basically tonight was going to be a blood bath, it's what the Wyatts want, it's what the WWE Universe wants and it's what we want and we always get what we wanted. I watched as Dean fist pumped the air. Him and Bray Wyatt have been going back and forth all month and tonight was either put up or shut up. Me myself personally was always a _put up_ kind of man and tonight wasn't going to be any different. Our match was the main event for tonight, but I guess you've already figured that out. Finally I could hear the silence setting in our locker room. We each had our own personal thoughts about how we want this night to go. Bray was the mastermind behind the Wyatt Family and if we want victory we have to take out the leader. Tonight was going to be epic for me, mostly because I get a do over with Maria. Just the thought of her had my heart racing. She was so amazing and beautiful beyond words, and tonight I was going to show her exactly how I feel.

"ROMAN! Are you listening?"

I glanced up to see Dean staring a hole in me.

"Do you want me to be honest or lie to you?" I said smirking at my partners.

"What the hell kind of question is that!" Dean blared. "Did you hear our plan?"

"No...No Dean I didn't. Honestly I didn't know we needed a plan, I'm pretty sure the Wyatt's don't have a plan." I could feel the anger seeping from Dean and Seth, but who the fuck cares.

"So Mr. Reigns, what were you expecting?" Dean said making his way in front of me.

"Well I was planning on giving the WWE Universe what they want. And I'm pretty sure they want to see two of the biggest Trio's go at it neck and neck, giving it everything we have."

"And we can still do that with a sufficient plan!"

I watched as Seth sat in a chair positioned in the corner. The look on his face showed pure aggravation. I guess I couldn't blame him. Me and Dean were very good friends, but when it came to wrestling we had two totally different ways of doing things. And most of the time I would just go with the flow, but not tonight...tonight was a night of clarity, no holds barn. I was planning on taking it to the Wyatt family in the best fashion I know how, and I need my Shield family to be on board.

"Dean I have to say I agree with Roman on this one." Seth said making his way in the middle of our locker room floor. "Roman is right, tonight is epic and any other night I would say lets come up with a fools proof plan, but tonight...tonight we should just go on our instincts and just go with the feel of the match and the atmosphere. I believe it would make tonight even that much outstanding."

A small smile framed my face. Dean already knew he lost this battle and the look on his face was proof.

"FINE! So were just doing us?"

"Yep. That's exactly what were doing" I smiled. Yep, tonight was going to be a good night.

...00...

"Drew" I smirked as I spreaded baby oil all over my chest. Did Vince have a death wish on the poor kid, because I couldn't understand for the life of me why the Creative Board would put us in a match together. I don't know, maybe it wasn't meant for me to decipher. All I know was that this kid didn't stand a single chance and he better pray to whoever he believes in that he comes back from the ring still in tacked because I haven't been in the best of mood as of lately. I glanced into the mirror feeling the animal inside begining to over take me. I slightly closed my eyes seeing her beautiful face dancing around in my head. "Focus Randy, Focus!" I said constantly to myself. I couldn't allow Maria to be my down fall in this match. She already started to take over so many aspects of my life, the last thing I needed was her intefering in my match tonight or any other match for that matter. She was desperately killing me. I've never in my life been so drawn to another being like I am drawn to Maria. But I had to get my head together, I couldn't let her be the affect of my match tonight. I decided to take a seat on the leather couch that was in my locker room. Yep you heard me correct ...MY LOCKROOM. The very best superstars on the roster had their own room. That was kind of another way you could always tell your rank in the WWE. I know what your thinking...kind of a weird way to decide that fact, but I'm tellig you it's true. I reclined my back against the arm rest of the couch and softly closed my eyes. I could feel the calm wash over me as I relaxed, something I'm not use to doing. Then all of a sudden my eyes popped open when I came to the realization that Maria's match was up next. I grabbed the remote that was resting on the end table next to me and turned the flat screen plasma tv on to our main channel. A soft smile rested on my lips when I saw her beauty flood my screen. God she was gorgeous in every way possible. It was amazing watching the fans reaction to her as she entered the arena. They adored her. The excitment gleaming from her always pumped the crowd up, or maybe they were pumped because an angel decided to grace their presence. I could feel the deep surge of lust starting to over take me, and the proof of that was resting in my wrestling trucks. I gave my hard cock a gentle rub before turning the television off. I can't deal with this shit now. I have to stay focus, and that was somthing I just couldn't do with Maria prancing around on my tv screen in barely nothing. "You gotta stay focus Randy." I continually told myself. "God, this was going to be a challenging night"

...00...

I could feel the passion from the electric crowd as we entered the arena. Eve's music was blaring through the sound system as our names were being announced. Me, Kelly, and Eve swiftly slide into the ring and hit something similar to a Charlie's Angels pose in the middle of the ring. The fans loved it. We pranced around the ring waving and blowing kisses to our lovely fans until we heard Candice Michelle's music queing through the arena. The evil look Eve shot Candice was pricless as Victoria and Michelle McCool followed closely behind. The loud "Boo's" from the fans escalated throughout the arena as they made their way into the ring. We politely gave Candice and her crew a time to shine as they strutted around the ring. The sly smirks grazing their faces was going to be soon removed if Kelly and Eve have something to say about it. I casually glanced up to find Candice shooting me a little smirk, but this smirk was different. It wasn't evil, sly, or mean, but more understanding and kind which was kinda strange. I wasn't going to dwell on the fact that we have a connection to the same guy. If she was willing to overlook that fact and put the pass behind us I was willing to do the same. I gave her a small smile back, letting her know that I'm not upset about our situation. Too bad I couldn't speak for Kelly and Eve...oh well. We all exited the ring and stood on the outside of the ropes except for Eve and Candice, who were the appointed women starting the match off. I watched as Eve grabbed Candice putting her in a strong head lock. Candice was pretty strong. She slowly stretched Eve's arms from around her neck and kicked her in the stomach. Candice seeing that she had the upper hand over our partner bounced off the ropes running full speed to collid to Eve's left foot. I watched as Candice went tumbling to the ground.

P.O.V, Over for now

Eve grabbed Candice pulling her over to her corner where she tagged Kelly in. Maria watched as Kelly stomped continually in Candice mid section as Eve exited on the outside of the ropes to where Maria was standing. Kelly dragged Candice body over to the center of the ring where she climbed up on the top rope and leaped frogged on top of her. They watched as Kelly went for the count, but Candice surprisly kicked out at 2 1/2. The crowd was electric as Kelly ran over to Maria tagging her in the match. She slowly walked around Candice sizing her up. True Maria wasn't upset with how things played out with Candice but she still wanted to win their match. She lightly lifted Candice to her feet where she hit her finisher the running bulldog, taking Candice out. She lifted her leg waiting for the 1..2..3! Maria's music quickly flooded the arena as she picked up the win for her team. She watched as Kelly and Eve hopped around the squared circle over joyed with there victory. Maria glanced down to find Candice body laying still against the ring. A small smile graced her face as she, Eve, and Kelly exited the arena.

"OMG THAT WAS TOTALLY AWESOME!" Kelly screamed jumping up and down backstage.

"It really was...and ladies we should celebrate our fantastic win tonight at Club Roxy before we fly out of here tomorrow."

"That sounds great guys, but I won't be able to join you guys." Maria said with her attention focused toward the floor.

"And why the hell not!" Eve said placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, I kinda have a date"

"With..." Kelly said eye balling her best friend

"Roman..." A small smile invade Maria's face as his name slipped through her lips.

"AGAIN!" Eve huffed as she rolled her eyes

"Yes...again. Our first date didn't go to well and I like him okay guys. Please just be happy for me." Maria said desperately gazing at her two best friends standing before her.

Eve and Kelly both exchanged puzzled looks before turning their attention back toward Maria. A sly smile grazed both of their faces. "We are happy for you Ria. Just be careful...okay" Kelly said taking Maria into a tight hug with Eve following behind her.

"Guys thank you. Your the best" Maria smiled as she accepted their open arms. "But maybe we should head to the locker room before the guys come out and think we went lesbian." Maria chuckled as they made there way down the brightly lite hallway.

...00...

The night was damn near over and my match with Drew just came to an end. And of course you know the outcome, the poor kid didn't stand a change in the ring with the great Randy Orton let alone The Viper. I continually played the match back over in my head. A small evil smile graced my face as I thought about me RKOing him through the announce table. I honestly believe that was the highlight of the match. And yes the kid was busted open. They had to carry him out of the arena on a stretcher. I kinda felt bad...but not that bad. I slowly walked the noisy backstage hallway when I felt her. I lightly closed my eyes trying to sense what direction she was in. "Damn...it was too many scents mixing with hers and it was making it extremely diffcult to sense where she was at the moment. But I needed to find her, I needed to talk to her. That little chat we had at the gym earlier was not over. It wasn't far from over and I needed for her to know that. And that little display she had with Roman was never going to happen again...I needed for her to understand that as well. I don't know why it was so diffcult for her to get it through her pretty little head that she belong to me! I guess I'll have to show her since telling her hasn't worked so far. If she though I was evil, sick, vindictive before she hasn't seen anything yet! I was deep in thought when I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see Kia the head of the Creative Board watching me intently.

"Hey Kia...what's up" I said taking the towel from around my neck and wiping the sweat from my face. I watched as her brown eyes traveled over my oily chest. The deep red highlighting her cheeks made me smirk.

"Ummm Randy...Vince wanted to meet with the chosen superstars that's involved in the Make A Wish Foundation this year to see him in the back conference room."

"Okay...thanks Kia" I said before heading to my locker room. I was excited this year about the Make a Wish Foundation for some odd reason. Don't get me wrong I've always loved the charity aspect of the cause, but this year it seemed somewhat different...I'm not really sure why thought. I just pray to God that I did not get trapped with Santino Marella...God that man was annoying with his fake Italian accent. I finally came to the black door that read "Randy Orton." A grim smile grazed my face as I entered into my spacious locker room, ready to wash the sweat and oil away for tonight's match.

P.O.V's over for now

Randy finally made his way to the conference room where Vince called for the superstars to meet. He swiftly open the door gazing at his colleagues many faces. It was about 1/4 of the company's superstars and divas particapating in the Make a Wish Foundation this year. A sly smile grazed his face as his blue eyes fell on Maria's pretty face. He could feel the excitment arising in the pit of his stomach as he made his way deeper into the massive room.

"Ah Mr. Orton...so nice of you to finally join us." Vince smirked at the handsome superstar. "Now that we have all the superstars in attendence I will announce the locations each of you will be meeting at and assign you your road trip partners. Now of course some of you will be traveling by yourself, it depends on the children's request for which superstars."

Vince made his way to the tall podium where he had a hugh white binder in his left hand.

"Alright...tonight you will be spending your last night in Dallas Texas and in the morning you will be taking the first flight out to your new locations with your partner. You will share hotel rooms and rental cars so I hope for your sake that you end up with some one you like...if not, then tough luck." Vince chuckled. "Okay first superstar we have John Cena who will be traveling alone...WWE will have you a tour bus for you and your group of kids. John you will be heading to California to meet five kids at the Foundation. Kelly and Mickie will be traveling together and you ladies will be going to Mami Florida. You will be meeting up with three kids from the foundation. Randy listened as Vince finished assigning everyone to their partners and their locations.

"Well I guess I'm by myself" Randy said quietly to himself, which wasn't a problem with him at all.

"And finally Mr. Orton you will be headed to Orlando Florida where you will be meeting 3 kids at the Foundation. They will meet you at Universal Studio's and your partner will be none other than Miss Kanellis. The WWE will provide you guys with a tour bus. Okay I will give each of you more in depth information about your location, the children you will be meeting from their names to their ages. You guys will be gone for 17 days so enjoy your mini vacation and most of all remember you represent the WWE and even more you represent ME...so saying that to say don't embarrass me."

Maria's P.O.V

"NO! NO! NO! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING TO ME!" I silently groaned. Out of all the people I get partnered up with Randy! Who the hell is over this system, they need to be fired right now! I could feel the heat seeping through my pores as I tried to maintain a sane face. I glanced up to find Randy smiling at me with that sick smirk of his. "I bet he rigged this shit up!" Maria pondered to herself. Their is no way I can be on the road with him alone for 17 days sharing the same hotel room, and tour bus. "This cannot be happening! I must be having a nightmare."

"Just relax Maria...I will talk to Vince first thing in the morning, but right now I have a date to get ready for and I WILL NOT LET RANDY RUIN IT FOR ME!


End file.
